


When Vegeta Met Bulma

by Pamgie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamgie/pseuds/Pamgie
Summary: They met at Goku and Chi Chi's wedding. Neither of them knew the adventure, romance and chaos that would ensue. Their futures are now entwined. Multi-chapter fic. Takes place in DBZ universe but does not follow the anime/manga.





	1. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and uploaded onto FFnet in June of 2017. I've decided I'm also going to be posting my works on AO3 from now on as well.

Chapter 1: New Faces

It was the night of her best friend Chi Chi's rehearsal dinner and Bulma couldn't be more excited. The fact that her two best friends Chi Chi and Goku were getting married warmed her heart. She thought back to the first time she met Goku when they were kids and she was looking for the dragon balls. They had gone on so many adventures together and now Goku was moving onto his next one. She had to admit that even though she was over the moon for Chi Chi, she was a bit jealous that she wasn't getting married. Yes, they were all very young, Bulma being twenty and Goku and Chi Chi both 18, but still, that didn't mean Bulma wasn't ready for true love. She and her boyfriend Yamcha had been together for a few years now and Bulma truly felt that he was the one. Granted, he had a bad habit of flirting with other women, but he always apologized and made up for it with flowers and affection.

As Bulma was pondering her best friends upcoming nuptials and her own love life, she was standing in her walk-in closet, staring at her massive wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look fabulous as always but didn't want to upstage the bride. This was Chi Chi's time after all. Bulma would have her moment in the spotlight some day. Well, actually, everyday seemed to be Bulma's moment in the spotlight, so she decided to tone it down a little.

She grabbed a mint green dress, and a pair of nude heels and scurried out of her closet and over to her adjoining bathroom. She glanced at her alarm clock on the way, noticing she only had an hour and a half to get ready. "Better get moving!" She said to herself.

5:30pm rolled around and Bulma heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it was Yamcha coming to pick her up, she hurriedly put the finishing touches on her hair and make up, grabbed her heels and made her way downstairs.

She saw the handsome scar faced warrior waiting for her at the bottom and she slowly descended the stairs, making sure he got a good look.

"Wow, babe. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks! It's not too much is it?" Bulma reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around slowly so he could catch a glimpse of her backside.

"No, you look perfect."

"You don't look so bad yourself Yammy." Bulma cooed as she admired her boyfriend. He had on black dress pants with a light blue button down shirt and an orange and dark blue striped tie, paying homage to his master Roshi's dojo colors, his sport coat over his right shoulder.

"Oh Sweetie, don't you two look lovely." Bunny Briefs walked up to the couple with hearts in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Bulma kissed her mother's cheek. "We better get going if we're going to make it to the church on time." Yamcha reminded her.

He held out his arm and Bulma hooked hers around it as they made their way out the door and to his red convertible in the driveway.

"It won't be long until we see those two walking down the isle." Bunny sang while her husband stood in the doorway to the kitchen rolling his eyes.

Once they got in the car, Yamcha leaned over and started nibbling on her neck. Bulma blushed and started giggling. "Cut it out Yam, we're going to be late." She laughed while trying to push him off of her.

"I can't help it when you look so irresistible B, which just happens to be all the time." He breathed in her ear before starting the car.

45 Minutes later they arrived at a quaint church in the Ox King's village and walked inside to see Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, Launch, Maron, Master Roshi and Oolong and Turtle all conversing up by the altar.

"Oh there you are!" Chi Chi yelled when she saw Bulma and Yamcha enter. She ran over to them and hugged Bulma with all her might, which happened to be a lot considering she's the strongest female on earth.

Bulma struggled to breath and so her response sounded rather hoarse. "Hey Chi! You look great!" She coughed out. Once Chi Chi realized she was literally hugging the life out of the woman she let go and and took a step back, her hands on the bluenette's arms.

"I'm so glad you came, and just in time too! We're about to start the rehearsal." Chi Chi beamed.

"Not yet! We're waiting on one more person!" Goku yelled across the sanctuary.

"Well, I guess we're waiting on one more person." Chi Chi repeated, her smile fading a bit.

"Who are we waiting for?" Bulma asked as she looked around the room and saw everyone she thought should be there.

"One of Goku's old friends." Chi Chi said with venom in her voice. guiding Bulma and Yamcha over to the rest of the group.

Just then the gang all heard a rumbling sound and the church building started to shake. Then there was a loud crash that came from outside.

"What the hell is that?" Yamcha said getting into a battle stance. Krillin also readied himself for whatever it could be.

"Relax guys, it's just Vegeta." Goku replied not looking worried in the slightest.

Everyone was on guard waiting for this Vegeta person to appear. No one except Chi Chi had any idea who this person was.

A few minutes had passed and Bulma thought for a moment it was just an earthquake or something. Then the doors were kicked open and in walked the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had jet black hair that rose up into the shape of a flame somehow. His eyes the color of Onyx. He was wearing some kind of armor with an emblem over his heart. A deep crimson cape billowing behind him. He had an air about him that screamed royalty and commanded respect. He had a belt that looked suspiciously like a tail. He eyed the room until he spotted who he was looking for and a small smirk formed on his face. He continued his trek to the altar.

"Kakarot." The man spoke. His voice deep, husky and full of authority.

"Vegeta! Thanks for coming!" Goku replied patting the man's back, to which Vegeta cringed and moved out of the taller man's proximity.

"That's Prince Vegeta to you Kakarot. Do not forget your place."

"Oh yea. Sorry, Prince Vegeta." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone looked between the two men trying to figure out what was going on. They certainly looked similar with their jet black spiky hair, muscular physique, and both had tails around their waists. The only difference being height. Goku was quite a bit taller than the other man, now known as Vegeta.

Bulma was the first one to figure out who exactly the man was, since her father ran Capsule Corp, the biggest tech company in the world, she had known about other planets contacting them to exchange technology, and the Saiyan race was one of them. She also learned Goku was a Saiyan as well, years ago, the Saiyans had sent him to Earth as a 12 year old boy to purge the planet, however when his pod landed, he suffered a head injury and didn't remember who he was at first. Bulma found him in the wilderness on her way to collect the dragon balls. Goku slowly began to regain his memory during the journey, but by that time he had made many friends and had no desire to destroy the Earth. He had contacted his planet and told them just that. It didn't go over too well, but Goku had mentioned Bulma and her father's company and all their inventions and well, the rest is history. King Vegeta would often contact Dr. Briefs with requests and Dr. Briefs would comply. In exchange, the Saiyans wouldn't destroy the earth and would protect it from any enemies. Goku hadn't been home since. As far as he was concerned Earth was his home as well.

Bulma had never met Prince Vegeta but she had heard of him from her Father, and what she did hear wasn't that great.

"Everyone, this is Veg-I mean Prince Vegeta, heir to the throne of Vegetasai, the planet I come from. We've known each other since we were cubs!" Goku said proudly. The gang all greeted the prince once they realized he wasn't a threat, although everyone seemed to be on eggshells due to his temperament.

"That's all well and good, but let's get this ceremony over with Kakarot, you promised me a sparring match if I agreed to be a 'groom man' or whatever you call it."

Launch, Maron and Bulma all giggled at that.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta growled at them. The three women instantly shut their mouths.

"Well, you see Vegeta, the ceremony isn't happening tonight, i-its two days from now. This is the rehearsal." Goku said hoping not to anger the Prince.

"What?! You mean I have to spend even more time on this miserable mud ball of a planet!" Vegeta yelled. At this point everyone in the room scowled at the Prince, they didn't appreciate him insulting their home like that.

"Oh Come on Vegeta, it'll be fun! The rehearsal here won't take long, then we're all going out to eat. Tomorrow night all of us guys are going out and then the wedding is the day after! You'll be back home before you know it!"

"I'm not leaving until we spar Kakarot." Vegeta seethed.

"Ok, fine after the wedding we'll spar and then you can leave."

"NO! My husband will not be having a sparring match right after we get married!" Chi Chi yelled. She was already upset that Goku asked Vegeta to be a groomsman, considering how much of a jerk he is, but now he wanted to spar with her Goku right after they were married? She didn't want to end up a widow not even 24 hours after she became a Mrs. She had heard enough stories about Vegeta to know he didn't take it easy on anyone.

"Excuse me? Kakarot, control your harpy of a woman." Vegeta then turned to Chi Chi. "Do you know who you are talking to? Kakarot and I have made an agreement, and he will keep it. Do you understand?"

Bulma could see the situation was quickly getting out of control so she decided to step in between Vegeta and Chi Chi, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Why don't we discuss this later. We have a rehearsal to walk through after all."

The whole room froze waiting for Vegeta's reaction. He looked at the blue haired woman in front of him, then looked over to her hand on his shoulder and returned his gaze to her, He didn't say a word, just stared into her eyes, feeling electricity run through his body at just her touch. He drank in her features, her cerulean eyes, her uniquely blue hair, those plump pink lips. The garment she was wearing that clung tightly to her body and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Vegeta shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "Fine, let's get this over with." He said, removing Bulma's hand from his person and walking back over to Kakarot.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and stood around Master Roshi waiting for instructions. "O-Ok, now that that's over with, let's begin. Goku you will stand here to my left, and the rest of you will take turns walking down this center aisle in pairs. The first will be Bulma and Krillin since they are the maid of honor and best man, followed by Vegeta and Launch, and the last couple will be Yamcha and Maron. Oolong here will be back there with you to let you know when to start walking. Then Chi Chi will walk down the aisle accompanied by her Father the Ox King. Understood?"

Everyone Nodded except for Prince Vegeta who grunted in disapproval, thinking the whole concept of a human wedding was pointless. However he gave his word to Kakarot that he would participate in exchange for a battle and Vegeta was a man of his word, so he followed everyone out the doors of the main sanctuary and into the hallway leaning against the far wall away from the group.

He observed Kakarot's so called Earth friends, especially the blue haired one that had spoken up earlier. He had never seen anyone like her in all of his travels through the galaxy. She was breathtaking. He also didn't fail to notice the human male hanging all over her. 'I can barely sense his power level. Pathetic.' Vegeta thought to himself. He didn't know the woman per say, but based on her beauty and demeanor alone he didn't think the puny earth male was worth her time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small trembling voice. "Er, Prince Vegeta sir. My name is Oolong and I'll be helping coordinate things for the event." Oolong gestured for Vegeta to get closer. He remained standing up and made a gesture for the pig to come to him. Oolong gulped and hesitantly got closer to the imposing figure. "I-I wanted to let you know about Launch, the woman you'll be paired with for the ceremony. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't sneeze."

"Come again? Is she ill?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh n-no, no. Nothing like that." Oolong got even closer, to Vegeta's disliking. "I-It's just that she, well, she has a split personality. When she sneezes, her hair turns blonde and she becomes quite violent. We made sure to disarm her before everyone arrived, but you should be careful." Oolong whispered, making sure Launch wasn't within earshot.

Vegeta started chuckling, then it turned into a full blown laugh. Oolong tried to shush him but the Prince wasn't having it. He held his stomach and bent over slightly he was laughing so hard. By this time the entire wedding party was looking in his direction.

Vegeta composed himself enough to speak. "What a backwater planet. Animals that talk, and women who have multiple personalities that are brought on by sneezing. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Vegeta laughed some more. "Do not worry pig, you are speaking to the Prince of all Saiyans. I think I can handle an angry human female." He chuckled a little more before he finally composed himself, just in time for the first couple, Krillin and Bulma to walk down the isle.

"What a jerk." Oolong mumbled as he walked back to the entryway.

"I heard that pig." Vegeta replied.

Oolong shuddered and hid behind Yamcha.

Vegeta finally walked over to the lone dark blue haired woman who he figured was Launch and waited his turn, rather impatiently.

Next Yamcha and Maron started walking down the aisle. He noticed this blue haired female was also affectionate towards the scar faced human. It sickened him that someone as weak as that human male would have women fawning over him.

It was then his and Launch's turn. He just started walking, leaving Launch behind. "E-Excuse me Prince Vegeta, but you're supposed to escort me." Launch politely stated.

Vegeta looked up to see everyone at the altar, waiting. He turned around to see Launch also waiting for him. He backtracked and grabbed her arm and hooked it around his rather harshly, then quickly made his way down the aisle, stopping right before the altar and parting from Launch to stand next to Yamcha.

Then Chi Chi accompanied by Ox King walked down the aisle and then Roshi began walking through the Ceremony. Soon enough it was time for everyone to walk back through the sanctuary doors. Launch started walking to meet Vegeta, but he just stood there emotionless.

"Hey Vegeta, you need to escort Launch back out again." Goku encouraged.

"Why? She should know the way by now." Vegeta snapped back.

"That's not the point. It's Earth tradition."

Vegeta sighed and quickly walked over to Launch, once again grabbing her arm forcefully and hooking it around his own, than walked up the aisle, practically dragging her behind him.

Goku just shook his head. Glad that Vegeta was at least trying.

After the rehearsal everyone got in their hover cars and headed to a restaurant in west city where the dinner was to be held. Vegeta flew himself, not wanting to be caught dead in one of those human contraptions. He was already in a bad mood now that he had to be here for two more days. He slowed down his flight to somewhat match the speed of the vehicles behind him. This gave him some much needed time to think about the Earth woman he saw. He couldn't get her out of his head, and it sickened him. The though of him being attracted to an inferior and weak species made him sick, but unfortunately that didn't stop the spiral of dirty thoughts his mind went down.

"What's wrong with me, she's a weak human female!" He yelled at no one in particular.

After a while Vegeta could see the bright lights of West City coming into view and knew they were close. He followed the hover cars through the winding city streets until they stopped in front of a 20 story high building. He looked at the wording on the front, thankful for the universal translator chip in his brain."Chateau Fremont." He landed right in front of the revolving doors just as Bulma and Yamcha exited their car, with the others not far behind.

Bulma could feel the heated gaze of the Prince as she and Yamcha walked towards the doors. She had to admit, she didn't mind having a severely handsome prince staring at her. She noticed he didn't follow them right away.

"Well, are you coming to join us?" She turned and asked the stoic man 5 feet away from her.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he began to follow them through the doors.

He had to admit the inside of the building was much more extravagant and lush than the outside. Definitely fitting for a Prince. He continued to follow behind the couple, eyeing the woman's ass as she walked, enjoying the sway of her hips.

They walked through the foyer and to the left, into a darker room with tables and candles everywhere. The Maitre'd met The three at the entrance.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Bulma Briefs." Bulma stated confidently.

'Bulma Briefs, where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar.' Vegeta thought to himself. Admitting that the name Bulma seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, right this way miss briefs." He then guided them to a private room with a large rectangular table and over sized French paintings on the walls. The waiter placed menus at each seat then walked up to the three.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes, please bring 5 bottles of your finest pinot noir. And put this whole meal on my tab please. What would you like Yam?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Yamcha replied.

"And for you sir?" The waiter looked to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at the drink menu in his hands, having no idea what any of these drinks tasted like. Deciding to not look like a fool, he spoke. "I'll have the same."

The waiter took down the drink orders. "I'll return shortly."

Bulma nodded then looked over to Vegeta. He could sense she was staring at him, but she didn't seem to stop.

"May I help you?" The Prince said with attitude.

Bulma chuckled. "So you're Prince Vegeta huh? I've heard a lot about you."

Vegeta stilled for a moment, setting down his menu. "Yes, that I am, and from where have you heard of me?"

"Oh, just my father Dr. Briefs. He owns Capsule Corporation, the biggest technology company on Earth. We've been developing tech for the Saiyans for years now, but I'm sure you're aware of this. I'm currently Vice president and in charge of development." Bulma touted as she took a sip from her freshly poured glass of Pinot.

'There it is.' Vegeta realized. He knew he'd heard the Briefs name before but he couldn't remember where. He had little time for diplomacy and trade. He was intrigued to hear not only was this woman breathtakingly gorgeous, but she was also intelligent.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted as he took a sip of the glass of Scotch just set before him, feeling it burn down his throat, he decided he liked this particular Earth beverage.

Yamcha observed the exchange before him and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He could read Vegeta like an open book and knew the man found Bulma attractive. He'd have to keep his eye on the Prince.

Right after that thought, the rest of the gang walked in and settled themselves around the table.

"What took you all so long. Didn't we arrive together?" Bulma asked Chi Chi.

"Well Goku wanted to practice parking the car, and that ended up taking a while." Chi Chi sighed as she sat down to Bulma's left.

Bulma giggled as she watched Goku sit at the head of the table with Krillin on his left, next to Vegeta. Maron and Launch sat on Vegeta's right. Once everyone else found their seats, Bulma stood up with wine glass in hand.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the couple. Goku I've known you since we were kids, we've had so many adventures together, and now you're on to your next one. Chi Chi, you're the best friend a girl could have, I'm so happy that you two found each other and I hope you have many more years of happiness. To Goku and Chi Chi!"

"Here Here."

"To Goku and Chi Chi!"

Cheers could be heard all around as glasses were held high and clinked against one another. Vegeta stayed silent as his glass was held up, his gaze on Bulma. Maron tried clinking glasses with him but he pulled his away at the last second and scowled at the girl. She shrugged her shoulders and clinked glasses with Yamcha, winking as she did.

The dinner went by as smoothly as it could, considering there were two hungry Saiyan males at the table. Chi Chi was relieved that Bulma offered to pay for this, because she knew there was no way she and Goku could afford it.

"So Prince Vegeta, where will you be staying while you're here?" Krillin asked between bites.

"Kakarot said he'd make some arrangements for me."

Goku overheard the conversation and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yea, hey Bulma. Can Vegeta stay with you at Capsule Corp for the next couple of days?" Goku asked sheepishly.

Vegeta snapped his head up from his food to glare at Goku. "You have got to be kidding me. What the hell Kakarot? You said you would take care of it!" His anger slowly rearing it's ugly head.

"Chill out Vegeta, I am! Bulma's family is rich, they've got a huge house. So what do you say Bulma?" Goku pleaded.

"Just because we have a large home doesn't mean it's a hotel Goku. But since you're getting married, I'll help you out. Vegeta can stay at my place."

"What?!" Yamcha yelled out while Vegeta simultaneously dropped his fork and moved his gaze over to Bulma.

"No Way Bulma! I don't want a strange guy staying with you! Plus he's a jerk!" Yamcha cried out.

Vegeta just glared at him.

"Come on Yamcha, don't be so dramatic, and you're the one being a jerk right now. He's a Prince for crying out loud!" Bulma rolled her eyes then looked over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I'd be happy to have you stay with me and my family."

"Hn. That will be satisfactory." Was his only reply before he quickly went back to his food.

Yamcha was beside himself and soon grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged her out of the room and into the restaurant.

"Are you crazy? Why would you invite a stranger to stay at your house B? Besides he seems like a giant asshole."

"Giant asshole or not, he's the Prince of Vegetasai and he needs a place to stay, and I happen to have a lot of guest rooms. It's not big deal Yam, it's only for a few days."

Yamcha sighed, looking back to the room and to the scowling Prince eating his dinner. "I don't like this B. I see the way he looks at you."

Bulma sighed herself. "Really Yamcha? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do B, but I don't trust him." He glared in Vegeta's direction and quickly looked away when the Prince's eyes met his.

Bulma sighed once more, rolled her eyes and walked back into the room, leaving a fuming and frustrated Yamcha behind.

Vegeta meanwhile heard the conversation between the two perfectly, which was why he decided to look up right when Yamcha insulted his honor. 'Pathetic weakling. If I so chose, I could take her away from you in a heartbeat. Not that I would however. She herself is nothing but a weakling earth woman...who just happens to be sexy, intelligent and wealthy.' Vegeta's inner dialogue ran rampant.

He watched Bulma walk back into the dining room with a look of apology written on her face as she sat down and resumed her meal. The Prince inwardly smirked.

After dinner wedding party all said their goodbyes and began to part ways for the evening. Some more intoxicated then others. Turns out they drank an additional five bottles of wine. Not that Bulma minded, as long as they all enjoyed themselves and got home safely. Bulma and Yamcha were walking to his hover convertible with Vegeta following several feet behind. Once they reached the vehicle Bulma turned around to face him.

"So Yamcha here is driving me back to the compound. Feel free to follow us if you'd like, or you can ride with us."

"I'll follow."

Bulma nodded and Yamcha opened her door for her to step inside. He eyed Vegeta suspiciously and went to get into the drivers seat. As Vegeta followed them through the city he had to admit that the scenery was impressive. He didn't realize Earth was so technologically advanced. He noticed several domed shaped buildings surrounding an even larger dome shaped building and saw that they were headed in that direction. 'That must be the woman's place.'

Sure enough they pulled up to the compound gates and were let inside, Vegeta flying over said gate to land in the grass several yards away from them.

"Thanks for the ride Yam, I'll see you tomorrow night when we meet up with the guys ok?" Bulma kissed him sweetly.

"Sure thing babe. Just be on your guard ok? Call me tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'm pretty busy but I'll see if I can squeeze you in." Bulma winked and got out of the car and headed in Vegeta's direction. Yamcha glared once more at the man before he sped off back towards the city.

Once Bulma reached the Prince, she gestured towards the main entrance. "If you'll follow me, I can show you around and get you settled in."

Vegeta nodded and followed Bulma into the foyer of her home.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Bulma yelled down the hallway.

Bunny Briefs poked her head out of the kitchen at the sound and scurried over to her daughter. "Oh hi honey! How'd the rehearsal dinner go? Who is this handsome young man?"

Dr. Briefs heard the conversation and stepped into the foyer himself to see who their guest was, only to freeze in place when he recognized the emblem on the man's armor and noticed the striking resemblance to King Vegeta.

"Hi mom, dad. This is Prince Vegeta from the planet Vegetasai, he's here for Goku and Chi Chi's wedding. Goku was an idiot and forgot to set up accommodations for him so I offered to have him stay with us.

"A Prince! How exciting! Well welcome to our home Prince Vegeta, my name is Bunny and I'm Bulma's mother. This is my husband Dr. Trunks Briefs." Dr. Briefs bowed in respect to the Prince.

"Your highness. It is an honor to have you stay in our home."

'Finally I get some respect around here.' He thought as he strode over to the doctor.

Vegeta hummed in agreement and Dr. Briefs stood up looking him in the eyes. "You must be the Dr. Briefs my father has been dealing with all these years. You're technology is being well used on Vegetasai."

"I'm glad to hear that your Highness."

Bulma and Bunny looked on in curiosity.

"Excuse me Prince Vegeta, would you like me to take you to your room? Perhaps you'd like a tour of our home and labs?" Bulma asked as she came to stand next to Vegeta. He just nodded and gestured for Bulma to lead the way as the doctor and Bunny bid their good nights and went about their business.

As they were making their way through the halls of Capsule Corp, Bulma was giving him a detailed description of every lab and it's function. Needless to say, the Prince was a bit bored by this, but he enjoyed seeing the woman's eyes light up whenever she talked of such things. They soon stopped by a door that had a single window adjacent to it, looking into a large and unfurnished room.

"This, Vegeta, is our latest project. Our pride and joy. My dad and I have been working on this one for quite some time now. It's a gravity simulator. It can increase the gravity in that room up to 500 times Earth's gravity. It's almost done. This will have so many uses, it's a technological breakthrough really."

Vegeta's eyes lit up at her words, not even registering that she didn't address him by his proper title. He went up to the window and peered inside. Bulma could see his curiosity flowing off of him in waves.

"Woman, show me this simulator of yours."

"The name is Bulma, and sure, no problem." She replied as she took a key card out of her cleavage and swiped it at the pad to the right of the door, gaining them entry.

Once inside the room, Bulma turned on the lights and Vegeta went straight to the large cylinder looking contraption next to what looked like a large control panel.

"You and your father created this?"

"Well, yea. That's what I just said isn't it?" Bulma replied jokingly.

Vegeta turned to glare at her. His eyes saying all that needed to be said.

"I-I mean, yes that's correct Prince." Bulma said through gritted teeth. 'The nerve of this guy!' I mean yea he's royalty but I was just being friendly. He doesn't need to be a jerk.'

Vegeta hummed in approval. His head swimming with applications for this device. 'If my elite soldiers and I had access to this machine we could train under immense pressure, increase our strength and stamina, and reach the legendary. This is it!'

"Woman, have you and your father notified my father of this new device.?"

Bulma put her finger to her chin in thought. "I'm not sure. I don't have contact with your father. I can ask my dad tomorrow about it."

"Yes, do that. In the meantime I would like to use this and see what it can do."

"What do you mean 'use' it?"

Vegeta moved away from the controls and walked up to Bulma until their noses were almost touching. Bulma gasped.

"You will speak to me with the proper respect woman. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Now, make the proper preparations, I am going to test out your simulator for myself."

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever when it was really only about ten seconds.

"It's never been on when a human is in the same room. We aren't sure what the effects would be."

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Need I remind you woman that I am not human?"

Bulma eyed him up and down, then blushed when she realized his eyes were on her the whole time. "I-I suppose you have a point there. Tell you what. I'll get to making sure everything is ready to go and you can try it out, or do whatever it is you Saiyans do, tomorrow after breakfast. How does that sound?"

She held her hand out to shake his to solidify the agreement. Vegeta looked at her hand in confusion. "I guess that will do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be shown my quarters." And with that he started walking back towards the hallway.

Bulma sighed inwardly and followed him out of the lab, locking everything up as she went. They walked towards the living quarters, through the kitchen and up two flights of stairs until they reached a long arced hallway with doors lining both sides.

The stopped at a door a few down from the stairs. "Here is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, there's an intercom on the inside wall there by the door. You can call for me or one of our server bots to help you." Bulma said as she opened the door to the room and allowed Vegeta inside. He scanned the room and found it to be fitting for royalty as well. There was a king sized four poster bed with a cream colored down comforter and matching sheets. Gold drapes covered the windows and a dark brown dresser and desk completed the space. To the right was a bathroom complete with jetted tub and walk in shower.

"Server bots?" Vegeta asked as he roamed the room.

"Yes, we invented robots that help with basic housekeeping duties."

"I see."

"W-Well, I'll be leaving now, goodnight Prince Vegeta." Bulma subtly bowed her head in respect and walked out, going to her own room.

Vegeta sat down on the bed with a smirk tugging his lips. Maybe this trip wouldn't be such a waste after all. He now had an opportunity to train and he could spend some time with that woman. He took off his heavy armor, leaving his flexible spandex like material and crossed his legs on the bed and began to meditate.


	2. A Night On The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever. Sorry if Vegeta seems OOC but I'm writing him as one who hasn't experienced the atrocities from being under Frieza's command.

Chapter 2: Night On The Town

Bulma woke up to the sun shining in through her balcony doors and her alarm clock blaring. She had a lot to do today and she was not happy about the fact that a certain house guest kept her up until the wee hours of the morning making sure the gravity room was all ready to go the next day. Then when she finally got into bed, thoughts of him and that body of his didn't allow her to get the rest she so sorely needed. It only got worse when those thoughts turned into dreams. And although the dream that was interrupted wasn't a bad one by any means, it just wasn't what Bulma was expecting. She's in love with Yamcha, how could she be having a sex dream about a rude Prince she just met yesterday.

'Well that's easy, he's drop dead sexy and he's staying just a few doors down from you.' She replied to her inner thoughts.

This weekend would be the death of her, she just knew it. With a sigh, Bulma threw the covers back and slid her legs over the side of her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pounding her fist onto her alarm to shut it up.

Just a few doors down Vegeta wasn't faring any better. An hour earlier he had woken up from a very sensual dream of his own, involving the blue haired scientist down the hall. Sitting up he caught his breath and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Once again he felt very conflicted. Part of him enjoyed the dream. Immensely. The other part of him was disgusted. From the Saiyans perspective, the human species were weak and good for nothing. He would be the laughing stock of his entire elite army if they knew he was actually intrigued by the woman, not just for her physical attributes, but her intellect as well. Not that their opinion really mattered to him anyway. Truth be told, he had never met anyone in the universe like her. He was attracted to her in more ways than one and it confused the shit of out him.

With the goal of clearing her from his thoughts, Vegeta decided to meditate once again, this time outside in the crisp morning air. He proceeded to his own balcony and pushed the doors open taking one long stride to the edge and looked out over West City. It was only a second before he sensed a very weak ki nearby and looked to his left to see the woman also standing on her balcony in all her beautiful blue haired glory.

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled as he rushed back inside. So much for that peaceful morning meditation session.

A few balconies over, Bulma could've sworn she heard someone yell. She looked to her right, where she thought it came from and no one was in sight.

"How strange." Bulma shrugged and went back inside to head down to breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie! How'd you sleep?" Bunny chirped while she slaved over the hot stove, preparing what looked like a holiday feast.

Bulma just moaned in response and slumped into a chair at the breakfast table.

"That bad huh? Well don't you worry, a good hearty breakfast will wake you right up!" Seemingly out of nowhere a plate with sausage, eggs benedict, bacon and exotic fruit was laid down in front of her.

"Thanks mom, but what's the occasion?" Bulma picked up her utensils ready to dig in.

"Did you forget about our handsome Prince of a house guest already silly? Since he's Saiyan I figured I better make plenty of food. I know how much Goku can eat so he should eat just as much don't you think?"

Bulma popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and shrugged her shoulders. Bunny giggled at her daughter and went back to making more food.

Shortly after that Vegeta strolled down the hallway, following the scent of food to the large kitchen. Normally, back on Vegetasai, no one would eat until the royal family had dined, but as he entered into the kitchen, he saw the woman eating breakfast like there wasn't Saiyan royalty staying in her house. It only made the scowl on his face deepen as he took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta! Good morning! Did you sleep well your Highness?" Bunny stepped over with two plates piled high with food in each hand.

"It was satisfactory."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Here, I whipped up a little something for you. There's plenty more where this came from." She set the plates with silverware in front of him, pulling a napkin out of her apron to set beside them.

Vegeta nodded to Bunny in thanks before laying his napkin on his lap and picking up the utensils set before him. Bulma watched him as he took the first few bites, how he actually chewed and swallowed before taking another bite. She was thankful not all Saiyans were slobs at the table like Goku.

Vegeta could sense her staring at him, so he locked eyes with her for a brief moment before Bulma quickly looked away and back to her food. Vegeta smirked slightly as he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"So woman, is the simulator ready for use?"

"Once again, my name is Bulma. And yes, it is." She answered as politely as she could, but couldn't help the slight distaste for his comment coming out through her tone of voice.

Vegeta found that the more he spoke with her, the more he enjoyed riling her up. He definitely wasn't used to women standing up to him.

"Good, I also assume you've spoken with your father regarding whether or not my planet has been notified of the technology?"

"Not yet, but I plan to find him after I eat."

"Who is it that you plan to find?" Dr. Briefs spoke as he walked towards the breakfast table with newspaper in hand and his trusty cat Scratch on his shoulder.

Bulma looked up to see her father taking a seat to her left and Bunny coming up to set a plate of food in front of him with a glass of juice.

"Actually, It's you dad. I showed Veg-" Vegeta glared at her. Bulma coughed. "Ahem, Prince Vegeta the gravity simulator last night and he would like to know if you've spoken to King Vegeta about it?"

Dr. Briefs took a sip of his juice to wet his suddenly dry throat and looked over to the Prince who was on his fourth plate of food. "W-Well, your Highness, not exactly. I-I mentioned I was working on a new project that could be beneficial to your planet but I-I didn't say what it was."

"And why not?" The Prince asked coolly as he continued eating his breakfast, as if he wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Well, you s-see I...I uh.."

Vegeta chuckled and set his knife and fork down. "Why Dr., were you afraid of what we might do with the technology? Did you forget that as long as you provide us with the technology we need to take down the cold empire, we will not purge your planet or let others do so? Does our word mean nothing to you?"

Dr. Briefs was now speechless. His head hung low in shame. Bulma looked between the two men, worried about what might happen next. 'The cold empire? who are they?' she wondered to herself as she tried to seem uninterested and went back to finishing her food.

"A Saiyan's word is his bond. He will not break it. You will contact my father today and tell him of your latest innovation. In the meantime I will be testing out this simulator and making sure that it's built to perfection."

The Dr. looked up at the Prince, confusion written all over his face.

"That's right, I'll be staying here until the project is complete. I'd much rather be using your machine to bring me closer to the legendary than go back to the palace."

Dr. Briefs blinked a few times trying to process everything Vegeta just said. Bulma meanwhile realized that maybe she shouldn't have said anything about their gravity simulator. She was hoping her father wasn't too upset with her about it. She didn't know he was keeping it a secret from anyone.

"Very well, I will contact the King within the hour Prince Vegeta."

"Good, see that you do. Woman, if you're done shoveling food in your face I'd like to get started with the simulator now."

Bulma shot daggers at the Prince before she wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin and stood up with all the grace she could muster. "My name is Bulma your Highness and if you ask me nicely I'd be happy to."

"Bulma." Dr. Briefs urged under his breath. He knew how stubborn and independent Bulma could be, but right now was not the time for it.

"I will call you whatever I damn well please. Now, let's get moving shall we?"

Bulma puffed her cheeks out at him before looking to her dad with an apologetic look on her face, then walked ahead of the Prince in the direction of the labs. Vegeta right on her heels.

Bunny walked up to her husband and sat down in the chair next to him. "Don't you think they'd make a great couple honey? I mean, I know Bulma has her heart set on Yamcha, but can't you just picture it? Our daughter with a Prince!"

"If you knew who this Prince actually is, you wouldn't be saying that sweetheart." Dr. Briefs sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, everything will turn out just fine, you'll see. Why don't you finish your breakfast before you call the King."

"I'm not very hungry all of a sudden. If you'll excuse me dear, I have some work to attend to." With that Dr. Briefs walked out of the kitchen as well, leaving Bunny by herself. She sighed, then her regular smile quickly returned to her face while she started to clean up.

Back over at the labs, Bulma unlocked the door to the room the simulator was in, and opened another door to her left and continued on up the stairs to a control room with a window overlooking the entire space. She punched in some command codes and the lights and simulator came to life. Vegeta meanwhile was standing in the middle of the space eyeing Bulma with his arms crossed over his chest. Waiting for her to start everything up. Bulma leaned into a microphone on the control panel.

"Can you hear me down there?"

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Okay good. I'm going to come down there to initiate the gravity increase, then I'll run back up here and to monitor things for a bit k?" Bulma hurried back down the stairs and to the control panel on the opposite wall.

"Since you're a Saiyan like Goku I'm guessing you can manipulate you're energy into blasts and stuff right?"

Vegeta walked over to her. "Something like that, yes."

"Well if you could not destroy this lab, that would be great." Bulma said, continuing her start-up procedures.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to destroy the building that houses the technology that will make me a super saiyan woman."

"What's a super saiyan?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Vegeta retorted, getting tired of waiting for the simulation to start.

"Whatever. I just figured since Goku ends up making a mess of everything that you would too."

"Do not put me in the same category as that dim-wit. The only similarity between us is the fact we're both Saiyans, and sometimes I even doubt that." He was getting more irritated by the minute. He closed the gap between them and standing right behind Bulma he said "Are you about done yet woman? I don't have all day you know?"

Bulma jumped from realizing their sudden proximity. "Geez, don't scare me like that Vegeta!"

"Don't forget your place. You are speaking to royalty."

"Look, I understand you're a Prince where you come from, but here on Earth I'm practically royalty myself. How about I'll let you call me woman if I can call you Vegeta."

"No deal, and I'll still be calling you woman. Now what's the hold up?"

"Uhhhghh!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air before she went back to work setting everything up.

A computerized voice was heard in the room.

"Gravity Simulation to commence in two minutes at 2 times Earth's Gravity"

"Woman, that's nothing to me. My planet's gravity is 10 times higher than Earths. Increase the gravity."

Bulma sighed in frustration before she turned the dial. The computerized voice spoke again.

"Gravity Simulation to commence in one minute at 20 times Earth's gravity"

"There, you happy?" Bulma huffed as she got up to head back to the control room.

"Very." Vegeta replied as he watched her hips sway as she retreated.

Bulma stationed herself in front of the control panel, completely flustered and irritated at the sexy prince down below, but also eager to see what he could do, to an extent anyway. She definitely didn't want her lab getting destroyed.

"Commencing gravity simulation at 20 times Earth's gravity"

At hearing this, Vegeta roared out, increasing his base power to handle the gravity increase. Bulma just watched in awe as the Prince powered up. Sure, she'd seen Goku do the same, but there was something more mesmerizing and awe inspiring about Vegeta. Maybe it was his ferocity, or intense dedication. Either way, Bulma just turned on the camera in the lab so she could record this and analyze how Vegeta reacted to the simulator.

Vegeta had powered up to full strength and was slowly being pulled to the floor by the force of the gravity. He soon was down on one knee, grunting and yelling, willing his body to push harder, to not be overcome by what he considered to be a small increase in the gravity he was normally used to.

He could feel the pressure, and he loved it. Soon enough he was able to push himself back into a standing position and tried to do one of his training katas. He knew the woman was watching him from behind the glass above, he smirked a little at that.

Soon enough, an hour had passed and Bulma witnessed Vegeta going from almost being crushed by the gravity to floating in the air and doing a series of punches and kicks. She had to say it was nothing short of impressive and she would have liked nothing more than to watch his fit and muscled body move about the room, but alas she had other things to attend to. Namely, getting the place ready for Chi Chi's bachelorette party, not to mention the guys were also meeting up here before they went out on their own. They girls were all coming over to Capsule Corp first for some pre-drinking and games before hitting the nightclubs and meeting up with the guys. She was slightly concerned about leaving him to his own devices, especially since he had no clue how to operate anything, but she could get her father to come down here and continue monitoring the prince.

With that plan in mind she leaned towards the microphone. "Vegeta, I have to head out, I've got other things I need to do today. Feel free to stay here as long as you like. I'll have my father stop in to monitor you."

Vegeta looked up to the glass and the woman beyond it. "I'm not a child that needs babysitting woman. Do what you have to do."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to send him down here. Oh, and don't forget you have plans tonight yourself. Goku and the rest of the guys will be here at 8pm."

It was now Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes before he nodded curtly and resumed his training exercises. Bulma then set up the controls to run automatically and left to find her father.

Bulma opened the door to her fathers office to see Dr. Briefs disconnecting a call on his conference screen.

"Hi dad." She said sheepishly as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

Dr. Briefs turned around to face his daughter. His face fraught with worry and a bit of guilt.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I got you in trouble with King Vegeta. I wasn't aware you didn't want them to know about the gravity simulator." Bulma said, shuffling her feet nervously beneath her.

"That part is my fault dear. We've been working on it for months, and I just thought the less you knew the better. For that I'm sorry. I just got done speaking with the King actually. He is very interested in the technology. He's not too happy about the fact that it could take up to a month to perfect everything, but he sees potential in it. I never told him because I'm still weary of the Saiyans Bulma. They sent Goku here to purge the planet, destroy it and take it's resources. It's hard for me to believe they've given that up. I was just doing what I thought was best for the Earth."

Bulma walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No worries dad. I know you had good intentions, I'm sorry for letting the cat out of the bag."

"It's alright dear. What's done is done, I'm not mad at you." Dr. Briefs smiled.

Bulma returned it with one of her own. "Speaking of Saiyans, Prince pain-in-the-ass is using the simulator right now. I have to go set up for Chi Chi's party. Could you keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't destroy everything?"

"Bulma, you should show him his proper respect. We don't want to give them a reason to attack the planet."

"I'll show him respect when he shows me some. The nerve of that guy! He's on our turf right now dad and we're practically royalty ourselves here. I didn't have to offer him a place to stay, he should be a little grateful. With that being said...I'll try." Bulma smirked.

Dr. Briefs shook his head and chuckled to himself. 'That's my Bulma' he thought.

"Alright, I'll head over there now." He stood from his chair and called Scratch to his side. The cat who was napping on a nearby pile of papers perked up and scurried over to the Dr., nuzzling against his leg.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Bulma kissed his cheek before quickly running out of the office, heading to the living area of the compound to get everything ready.

Several hours had passed and it was now 4 in the afternoon. Vegeta had finally exited the lab, satisfied with his first test run of the simulator. He had to say, he had never seen such impressive technology. Sure there were several kinks to work out, but he was able to speak to Dr. Briefs about it and was willing to be a test subject of sorts, giving him an all access pass to becoming a super saiyan.

He strolled through the hallways, favoring his right leg, as he was pretty sure he dislocated something. He didn't even notice all the other scratches and ki burns on his arms and legs, and the rips in his spandex suit. As he walked into the kitchen he again smelled a pleasing aroma that could only be another meal. He noticed the Dr.'s eternally cheerful wife and the woman at the counter chopping up what he could only assume was a kind of vegetable.

He reached out for a slice of something red, which was actually a bell pepper and felt what could only be described as the lightest touch ever, to actually see Bulma had slapped the pepper out of his hand. He looked up shocked and in anger to see the woman also had ire in her eyes.

"That's not for you your Highness, it's for Chi Chi's bachelorette party."

"How dare you touch me in such a manner." The Prince growled out menacingly.

"Oh honey, just let him have a piece, he must be starving after that workout all day." Bunny said as she admired the Prince's form.

Vegeta went to pick up the pepper and inspected it, before popping it in his mouth. The crunch and juiciness being oddly satisfying.

Bulma rolled her eyes and went to continue chopping when it suddenly dawned on her that Vegeta looked like he had just gotten mauled by a ki wielding bear.

She sighed and put the knife she was holding on the cutting board. "You look like you've seen better days, Prince."

Vegeta huffed, not wanting to have a conversation with the woman at the moment.

"You can't go out tonight looking like that! You should go take a shower and clean yourself up. Do you have any other clothes to wear?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. How dare she criticize his appearance! The nerve of this woman! But damn it all if some part of him deep down wasn't enjoying the fire in her eyes.

"For your information, I was about to do just that. And I have a spare suit in my spacepod."

Bulma sighed. "You can't wear your armor and spandex suit out tonight! We need to get you some regular clothes."

"What is wrong with my attire. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will dress the part woman!"

Bulma sighed again, getting fed up with the Prince's antics. "Fine! I don't have time for this, do what you want all mighty Prince!" Bulma walked out of the kitchen leaving the Prince with Bunny.

"Oh dear." Was all she said. Vegeta grunted in frustration and made his way back to his room to shower.

After a nice hot shower and an hour or two of meditation, there was a knock on the door. Before he could respond, the door opened revealing several server bots carrying plates of food and a table and chair into the room. He chuckled to himself, glad that they had finally started treating him like royalty. After everything was laid out, the Prince went about eating the feast. After he was finished, he went out onto the balcony and flew off to get his extra spandex suit.

It was now nearing 8pm and Bulma was glad she placed a phone call to Chi Chi two hours prior to request that Goku bring a sensu bean and Then called Yamcha to aske him to bring some extra clothing for the Prince, which he was not too happy about. Even though she was almost sure he wouldn't wear whatever Yamcha brought, at least she would know she tried.

Bulma was currently in her room, putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. She decided to go with something a little more fun and daring than what she wore the night before. She decided on her designer crimson red jumpsuit with a deep v neck that barely kept her ample chest in check in front and another v cut in back that basically made the ensemble backless. Her cerulean waves hung down to just below her collar bones in beachy waves. She opted for smokey eyes, and a bright red lip. Grabbing her black stillettos and matching clutch, she made her way downstairs so she could greet her soon to be guests.

Goku and Chi Chi were the first to arrive.

"Hi Chi! Hi Goku, we're going to have so much fun tonight!" Bulma hugged the bride to be, then Goku.

Goku had a garment bag in his hands and was thankful for that, otherwise Bulmas breasts would have been rubbing up against himself when she hugged him. He giggled nervously.

"Hey Bulma! This is for Vegeta. It's his suit for tomorrow. Oh and here's the sensu bean you wanted."

"Great thanks! I'll bring it up to his room. Goku, the guys will be hanging out in the library before you go. Chi, come with me." Bulma smirked before grabbing the garment bag from Goku and using her other hand to grab Chi Chi and drag her into the living room, leaving Goku to his own devices.

Chi Chi was soon brought into a room filled with different shades of pink and purple. Balloons and streamers filling up every nook and cranny. Bulma walked up to her with a crown and sash that said "Bachelorette" on them.

"You look great Chi! Here, put these on. You are not allowed to take them off the entire night." Chi Chi was wearing a plum colored a-line dress with an orchid print, her hair in an updo with chopsticks.

Chi Chi looked down at the garish items in her hands then up to Bulma whose face told her she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Thanks Bulma, you look pretty smokin' yourself."

"Ah, this old thing? It's been sitting in my closet for ages." Bulma said non-chalantly.

"I'll be right back, I've got to bring this up to Vegeta's room. Help yourself to a cocktail!" With that Bulma rushed out of the living room.

She ran into the kitchen and wrote up a note and attached it to the suit. She then hurried up the stairs to the room Vegeta was occupying and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. She knocked again. Again no answer. Bulma humphed and hung the garment bag on the doorknob with the note and went back downstairs.

Inside the room, Vegeta was trying to meditate once more. He wanted to be in as good of a mood as he could, considering tonight was probably going to make him absolutely miserable. The things he would do for a good fight amazed even him sometimes. Of course he would never tell Kakarott that he would've taken part in this whole affair, fight or not. He would never tell Kakarott that he considered the man a comrade, friend even. No, he would never do anything of the sort.

He then heard the knocking on the door and sensed it was the woman. He had no desire to see her at the moment so he ignored her. Soon enough he sensed she left and opened the door to see a bag hanging on the knob with a note inside of a plastic bag with a bean in it. He lifted said bag and looked at the note attached.

Here's your suit for the wedding, from Goku, you better wear it tomorrow. Also, eat this bean, you'll feel a lot better~Bulma

He sighed when he remembered that Kakarott had indeed contacted the palace for his measurements. At the time he had no idea why. He unzipped the bag and saw the 'suit'. It was a navy blue suit with black trim on the lapels, a white button down dress shirt and black satin tie, and matching black dress shoes and socks. He scoffed when he looked at it.

"I'm supposed to wear this monkey suit tomorrow?" He then looked down at his royal armor he was wearing and back to the suit. He supposed that he would look a little of out place the next few days. But he was the Saiyan Prince dammit! He took pride in his heritage and wanted all to know who he was. He then realized that the general populace of this planet had no idea Saiyans even existed. There trade deals with Earth were not publicized. He continued to look back and forth between his armor and the garment bag before yelling out. "Damn you Kakarott!"

Half an hour later, Vegeta emerged from his room, wearing the suit and putting the bean in his pocket. He had taken the royal crest from his armor and attached it to the suit coat above the right breast pocket. The tie was hanging loosely around his neck since he had no idea as to it's function.

He walked down the hallway and the stairs, the volume of women's voices increasing as he descended. Once he reached the bottom all the noise ceased as every woman's head in the room turned to him.

"Holy shit." Bulma said under her breath as she eyed the Prince up and down. He was the definition of sexy. His suit coat unbuttoned revealing the white dress shirt that looked like it was painted on, the silhouette of his muscles underneath. Chi Chi, Launch and Maron all stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

Vegeta basked in the attention. Truthfully, we was fully aware of the effect he had on women, apparently human women were no exception. His confidence wavered though when he saw what Bulma was wearing. He took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes raked over her form. She was the epitome of sex appeal and beauty and Vegeta couldn't help but be slightly aroused.

Bulma was the first to come out of her haze and walked over to him.

"Wow Vegeta! You l-look very nice." She stuttered, taking the tie from around his neck and beginning to tie it.

Vegeta grunted. "What are you doing woman?" he started backing away, uncomfortable with her close proximity. Her scent was irrisistable.

"Tying your tie, your Highness. You know you don't actually have to wear this until tomorrow."

"I'm aware."

He felt a tightness around his neck as she was fixing his tie. "That's a little tight." He said nervously.

"Sorry about that, here how's this?" She adjusted the knot.

He still felt severely uncomfortable but it would be bearable for a few hours.

"It's adequate. Now where is Kakarott? I'm assuming he's here since his woman is sitting right over there."

"Oh yes, all the guys are hanging out in the library for now." He had no idea where the library was, but he wasn't about to say that aloud. He just nodded and walked away, Sensing Kakarott's and one other's ki, he began heading in their direction.

"Well if that isn't the perfect specimen of the male gender, I don't know what is." Launch quipped, taking a sip of her cocktail.

All the girls nodded in agreement, before going back to their sexy party game of 'pin the junk on the hunk.'

Vegeta soon found the library and walked in to see walls covered in shelves filled with books, a pool table in the center and a temporary bar set up on the side of the room. Goku and Krillin were chatting over by the wide open window.

Goku was the first to notice the Prince's presence and ran over to meet him.

"Hey Vegeta! Wow, with that suit on, you almost look human! If it wasn't for the tail. I expected to see you in your armor tonight."

"Shut up Kakarott. It's only for one night, and the moment I can rip this thing to shreds, I will." Vegeta sneered.

"As long as you wait until after tomorrow, then that's fine with me." Goku replied, knowing that this was vegeta's attempt at a kind gesture.

Both Goku and Krillin were dressed up more than normal as well. Krillin wearing a tan suit with a white shirt, no tie, and Goku wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt.

Not a moment later, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chiatzou,flew in through the open window. Master Roshi and Oolong on Yamcha's back.

Krillin walked over to them. "Hey guys! taking your sweet time I see?" He joked.

"Yea, yea, well we're all here now, so shall we get going?" Yamcha replied.

After a few small conversations, the guys flew out the open library window and into West City to begin their night of fun.

Meanwhile, back in the living room the girls were getting giggly and enjoying themselves. Bulma looked at the clock on the wall to see it was nearing 9:30pm.

"Well ladies, whadya say we take this party on the road! We've got a few bars to hit before we meet the guys at Nectar."

"We're going to Nectar?" Maron asked, her eyes aglow with excitement. "That's the hottest new club in town!"

"Of course we are! Chi Chi deserves nothing but the best for her bachelorette party!" With that they all piled into a stretch limousine and drove into town.

The guys had already visited three clubs and were currently at "Shangrila" watching the female entertainment. Goku was understandably nervous since he had never seen a half naked woman's body on purpose before. Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou Roshi and Oolong were thoroughly enjoying themselves while Piccolo and Vegeta were leaning against the wall by the exit, quite bored. Piccolo was regretting joining the z fighters on this escapade now, since he technically didn't have reproductive organs, he was not interested in the slightest. Vegeta on the other hand, was just plain bored. Sure some of the human females were attractive, but his mind was on Bulma at the moment, picturing her up on that stage dancing for him.

After the dancers ended their latest number, the gang all grouped up and headed towards Nectar so they could meet up with the girls. Vegeta being relieved that they were leaving that den of filth.

When they arrived, all Yamcha had to do was walk up to the bouncer and mention Bulma's name before the man nodded and allowed all of them through. It was the first glimpse Vegeta had into the influence the woman had on this planet.

"See guys? This is what happens when Bulma Briefs is your girlfriend. You get treated like a king!" Yamcha yelled out as they made their way to the VIP lounge on the upper level. Vegeta snarled as he watched Yamcha flirt with every woman they passed by on their way upstairs. 'So he's a weakling and has no honor, pathetic.' Vegeta thought. The longer he was around Yamcha, the more he loathed the man. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the weakling's foolishness.

They walked up a spiral staircase to see a lounge area surrounding a dance floor. In the far corner you could see the four ladies laughing and falling over one another on a very plush, very large sofa.

Chi Chi spotted Goku from across the room and almost tripped over herself as she ran in his direction. The other three girls looked up as Chi Chi jumped into Goku's arms giggling uncontrollably and the rest of the crew walked over to the ladies.

"'Bout time you guys got here!" Bulma slurred with a cosmopolitan in hand. Yamcha chuckled and walked over to sit down next to Bulma, pulling her onto his lap.

"Sorry, babe. We kind of lost track of time." He said as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Bulma giggled and kissed him on the cheek before she took another sip of her drink. "More like you guys were enjoying watching some floozies shake their tits too much."

Bulma stood up and smoothed out her jumpsuit. "Okay everyone, I'm going to order us a round of shots!" With that she gave Yamcha her drink and walked over to the bar yelling "Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Yamcha looked over to Maron and Launch. "How much has she had tonight?"

"Too much." they both replied then giggled. Meanwhile Krillin and Tien sat down next to the ladies and Vegeta and Piccolo remained standing, though Vegeta's eyes stayed on the beauty that was Bulma Briefs.

Bulma took a seat at the bar and signaled towards the bartender. "Can I get a round of 12 jagerbombs please?"

"Coming right up sweetheart." The bartender replied, turning to get the drinks ready.

The guy sitting right next to Bulma turned to face her with a creepy grin on his face.

"Hello darlin'. You're looking fine this evening."

Bulma turned to the man and flirted back, after all, he was handsome. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Why don't you forget those drinks and we can go somewhere private and get better acquainted." The man put his hand on Bulma's waist.

Vegeta was watching the altercation from where he stood and was getting more irritated by the second, although he wasn't sure as to why. He looked over to see Yamcha shamelessly flirting with the other blue haired girl known as Maron, completely oblivious to what was happening at the bar. Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked back over to Bulma who was now trying to pry the man's hands off of her. That was the last straw. Did human males have no respect or honor? Vegeta flashed over to the bar before anyone even knew what happened. He stood at Bulma's left and glared at the drunk, handsy male on the other side of her.

"Who's this baby?" The man cooed while he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

Bulma recoiled from the gesture with a look of disgust and confusion, and looked and saw Vegeta glaring daggers at the man to her right.

"I think the woman would like you to halt your advances." He seethed.

"What, are you her boyfriend or something?" The man taunted.

Just then the tray of shots was placed before her and Vegeta held out his arm, palm facing the stranger. "Wouldn't you like to know." a blue ball of light forming in his palm. Bulma saw the ball of energy begin to grow and knew nothing good would come of this.

"What the fuck man, what is that?" The drunk yelled.

"It's your imminent death." Vegeta said coolly.

"Come on Vegeta, that's enough." She pulled on his arm causing Vegeta to look into her eyes and dissipate the ball of ki. She grabbed the tray of shots, precariously balancing it on her hand and grabbed Vegeta and walked away from the bar as fast as she could. The drunkard sitting there shaking in his boots. Vegeta willingly let her drag him away, stunned as to why she didn't want that disgusting bastard dead.

Bulma stopped halfway back to the large sofa where everyone was gathered, trying to find Yamcha, wondering why he wasn't the one to come to her rescue. Soon enough she saw he was pre occupied with Maron. Vegeta saw her eyes move to the couple on the lounge, his anger coming off of him in waves.

She turned back to look at Vegeta, her eyes displaying a myriad of emotions. "T-Thank you." was all she could say, before she hurried over to the group with shots in hand, leaving Vegeta to follow, wondering why he did what he just did.

The rest of the night went surprisingly better, considering Bulma was secretly irate at her boyfriend for his display. Even in her drunken state she decided it would be better if she didn't make that kind of scene for Goku and Chi Chi's sakes. She would definitely be having a talk with him later though.

By the end of the night, they were all on the dance floor, except Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta was actually surprised that he was as drunk as he was. He had no idea this planet had such strong liquor. His more basic instincts were presenting themselves, the moment with Bulma being one of them. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire night, especially now that she was dancing so sensually next to the idiot known as Yamcha.

"Prince Vegeta, how are you liking your stay on Earth so far?"

Vegeta snapped his gaze over to the namek. "Well, this mud ball of a planet doesn't have much to offer except for a few genius scientists. How Kakarott ever decided to stay here is beyond me."

Piccolo smirked slightly. "So you're impressed with Dr. Briefs and his daughter?"

"I'm pleased with the Dr.'s intellect and inventions. The woman has a mind for science, I'll give her that, but she can't be that smart if she doesn't see that the weakling is unfaithful."

Piccolo smirked once more. "So you've noticed that I see. I take it you have an interest in Bulma?"

The Prince scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hardly."

Piccolo hummed in response. "Well you should know that contrary to what you believe, she is well aware of Yamcha's wandering eye. I'm surprised she's put up with it this long, but I'm sure she is not happy with tonight's events. I don't believe that Yamcha has ever acted on anything, but nevertheless it is unsettling."

The Prince grunted in response, moving his gaze back to the blue haired woman, not knowing what to do with himself.

Soon enough the gang all regrouped and started heading back to their respective homes. Yamcha and Bulma tripping over themselves while trying to leave and Vegeta and Piccolo being the only other two remaining.

Vegeta came up to the two. "Woman, it's time to leave. Let's go." He then went to grab her arm and head out, but Yamcha grabbed his instead.

"What the hell man? I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Bulma! Well you're out of luck pal, she's my girl and I'll be bringing her home." Yamcha slurred pulling Bulma out of Vegeta's reach.

Vegeta swiftly moved to Yamcha's side and whispered in his ear. "You little shit. I saw you tonight. Do you not think anyone took notice? You're beyond intoxicated, you can barely even stand, let alone escort the woman to her home. Now on the count of three I'm going to knock you unconscious." Vegeta stood back and smirked evilly at Yamcha. Yamcha gently shoved Bulma aside, ready for a fight.

"One...two...three." Just as the last syllable left his mouth, Vegeta charged towards Yamcha and punched him in the gut, before Yamcha could even register what happened, Vegeta then flashed behind the man and hit him between his neck and shoulder blade, effectively knocking him out.

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled bending down to take a look at the unconscious z fighter.

"He'll be fine. Now let's go Woman." He picked her up, secretly relishing the feeling of having her so close, even though she was protesting being in his arms.

"Namek, you'll take care of that, won't you?" Vegeta turned his head back and motioned towards the z fighter on the ground. Piccolo glared at him before nodding and moving towards Yamcha's prone body. With that Vegeta flew down to the main level of the club and out the front doors with Bulma in his arms.

Once Bulma got over the shock of seeing her boyfriend get thrown around like a rag doll, and being in the arms of a guy she just met yesterday, Bulma got the courage to speak. "You didn't have to do that you know, I can handle him myself."

Vegeta grunted. "I felt like it."

There was some silence between the two before Bulma spoke up again. "I know I said this earlier, but-thank you. Thanks for helping me with that creep at the bar."

This time he looked the woman in the eyes and nodded. It was all the response Bulma would get.

Soon enough they landed on the balcony to Bulma's room, Vegeta kicked the doors open, causing them to fall off their hinges. He then unceremoniously dropped Bulma on her bed, grabbed a blanket and threw it over her, then made his way to his own room. Sleep quickly claiming both of them.


	3. The Big Event

When Vegeta Met Bulma Chapter 3:

The Big Event

Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through her balcony doors. She immediately groaned and turned over, facing away from the evidence of the morning and throwing a pillow over her head. She was understandably hung over from last night and her head was pounding. After trying to go back to sleep for a few minutes, the genius mind that belonged to Bulma Briefs registered that she was indeed in her own bed and had no idea how she got there. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling squinting her eyes, as if that would help jog her memories of last night's events.

It didn't take long for the blue haired genius to remember her boyfriend practically making out with her friend Maron. Bulma was seeing red and was not looking forward to having to spend the afternoon and evening with the man. Everything after that moment seemed to blur together and she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got home, she was glad she did though.

Deciding that she might as well face the world, Bulma began the task of getting out of her bed, only to tumble to the floor with a loud thump.

"Fuck!" Bulma yelled out as she was wrapped up in her blankets in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her shoulder pulsing in pain since that was what hit the floor first.

A few doors down, Vegeta was trying to meditate on his balcony. His attempt at ridding himself of thoughts of the blue haired scientist not going so well. He too had difficulty greeting the day. Even though he wasn't nearly as drunk as Bulma, he did have a sufficient amount of alcohol to give him a good buzz. He remembered everything as clear as day and was regretting his actions the night before, his growing attraction to the woman being a weakness he couldn't afford. It wasn't long after he began his meditation that he heard a loud thud and a woman's voice cursing the heavens.

He opened one eye and looked to his left, knowing exactly who it was that disturbed his attempt at peace. Against his better judgement, Vegeta flew over the two balconies between their rooms and walked through the wide open balcony doors to see a heap of blankets writhing on the floor with a mop of blue hair peeking out on one end.

"Woman." Vegeta's voice filled with agitation.

The writhing mess stopped moving, a single cerulean eye peeked out from the sheets followed by a groan.

"Pathetic." Vegeta's voice once again sounded through the room. He walked up to the pile of woman and blankets, a small golden ki ball forming in his palm.

Bulma started to panic and began again, in vain, to try and free herself from the prison of sheets she currently found herself in. Vegeta smirked when he heard her muffled cries.

He bent down slightly and placed his palm against the sheets, which in an instant, were turned to dust. Bulma's form was finally free, although she was speechless. She looked up to the Prince with wide, sleep filled and confused eyes. Vegeta merely took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk still firmly planted on his well defined face.

"T-Thanks." Bulma squeaked out as she composed herself and stood up, brushing down the fabric of her wrinkled red jump suit.

"Don't thank me. I was just shutting you up. Your screeching banshee of a voice was interrupting my meditation."

Bulma frowned at him then and stood up, walking towards him until they were within arms reach. Vegeta was not expecting this and was now extremely uncomfortable but one wouldn't ever be able to tell.

Bulma wanted to come up with some witty retort, oh did she ever. But her curious mind was getting the better of her and she assumed that the arrogant prince before her might have the answers she sought.

"Do you know how I got home last night?"

Vegeta was taken aback by her question. To be honest, he was hoping the topic of last night would never come up. But here he was, expected to answer the beautiful woman before him, even though her normally impeccable hair was a rats nest. What should he say? That he didn't want that pathetic excuse for a male who was drunk out of his mind and probably cheating on her, bringing her home? No he couldn't say that, nor would he. He said the only thing that he could think of in that moment, even though it wasn't the truth.

"No."

Bulma eyed him suspiciously before accepting his response and deciding to comment on the events she did remember of the night prior.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out with that creep at the bar last night. Lord knows my asshole of a boyfriend wasn't going to."

Vegeta turned his face away from Bulma's in an effort to keep his tough non-caring facade in place.

"Tch."

The next words out of his mouth were a surprise to both him and the bluenette before him.

"You're mate is a poor one if he lets you get sexually harassed in public."

Bulma looked up at him to see that he still was not looking her in the eyes.

"...mate? What's that? You mean my boyfriend?"

Vegeta was getting tired of this conversation already. He shouldn't care! The affairs of stupid weak humans should be of no concern to him! Why was it then that he couldn't help but want to know more?

"The human male you call Yamcha, he is not your mate?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by mate. He's my boyfriend. We're in a committed relationship. At least I thought we were, I always knew he had a bad habit of flirting with women, but what I saw last night was a new low, even for him."

Vegeta grunted in disgust. This poor excuse for a man was committed to her and yet blatantly trying to sleep with other women. How could he even look at another female when the one standing in front of him was beautiful beyond description.

"Your human relationships make no sense. If he's committed to you then he should be faithful. It's pitiful really."

Bulma's eyes widened for a moment. Why would he react like this? From everything she had seen since she met him, Vegeta was a royal ass who was stubborn and couldn't care less about anything besides himself. Is there more to this man than she originally thought? Right as she thought that her cellphone rang. She looked around the room trying to find it and spotted it on the end of her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Oh, hi Yamcha." Bulma said unenthusiastically.

Once Vegeta heard who was on the other end, he grunted and turned to leave.

"Hey! You're going to buy me new sheets right?" Bulma yelled to his retreating form.

"Who are you talking to B?" Yamcha inquired. Not liking the sound of that sentence.

"Oh, it's just Vegeta. So what's up?"

"What do you mean 'it's just Vegeta'?" Yamcha asked accusingly.

"It's nothing, he just incinerated my sheets is all. So really, what's going on Yamcha?"

Yamcha was furious. Now he knew something was going on between Prince Vegeta and Bulma. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Bulma was shocked. "No! Of course not Yamcha. Unlike you, I'm committed to this relationship and I don't flirt or sleep with other people."

Silence was all that could be heard on the other line as Yamcha then knew that she saw something last night. However, instead of defending himself, he went on the offense.

"That's not what it looked like last night. The two of you left with you in his arms."

Now it was Bulma's turn to be silent. Didn't Vegeta just tell her that he didn't bring her home?

"For the record, I have no recollection of the evening past seeing you getting close and personal with Maron. And so what if he did? We didn't do anything inappropriate. Unlike you."

"Whatever, so what time do you want me to come pick you up?"

She couldn't believe it. Just like always, Yamcha was trying to brush his indiscretion under the rug.

"You know what? I don't think I want you to pick me up. I'll see you at the wedding."

With that she hung up on him.

As she stood there looking out towards the balcony she noticed that both the balcony doors were off their hinges and realized Yamcha was right. Vegeta most certainly did bring her home last night. Why he wouldn't admit to it? She didn't know.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Bulma showered and got everything ready to head over to the church for the ceremony. She hadn't seen Vegeta since she had woken up. It was almost 1pm and she needed to be at the church by 1:30pm to get ready and take pictures beforehand. Considering another member of the wedding party was staying in her home, she decided she'd ask him if he was ready to go.

Knocking on the door to his room, Bulma waited for what she considered to be way too long before the door was flung open, a frustrated prince on the other side.

"What do you want?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, one of which had a capsule in it.

"You ready to go? We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Isn't that idiot picking you up?"

"No he is not. So, you ready? Where's your suit?" Bulma then walked into the room much to Vegeta's dismay to see a crumpled pile of fabric on the floor.

"Vegeta! You can't wear it like that now, it's all wrinkled!" She picked up the suit coat and pants.

"Woman, what does it matter? Now let's go." He went to take the items out of her grasp and picked up the rest of the ensemble, balling it up and putting it under his arm.

"Yea, I have a better idea. Give me the suit, I'll put it in my capsule and I'll iron it when we get to the church."

"Capsule?"

Bulma sighed and walked up to him, grabbing the ball of fabric. She threw the capsule in her hand to the floor and a wardrobe appeared out of nowhere. She shoved it in there and re-capsulated it. putting the capsule in her pocket.

"There. Now let's get going."

Vegeta stared wide eyed at the place where the wardrobe once stood. "You will tell me about this technology later."

"Sure, sure. Now let's head to the hover car."

"I don't think so." Vegeta walked over and picked Bulma up and walked towards the balcony.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Bulma cried as she struggled in vain within his grasp.

"Hold still! We're going to the blasted church now. It'll be faster if I fly anyway."

"Fly?!" Bulma asked.

Without answering her question, Vegeta strode out onto the balcony and took off into the sky with Bulma shrieking in fear and excitement. She quickly buried her face in his chest and Vegeta enjoyed being able to hold her again and smell her intoxicating scent.

What normally would have taken Bulma forty five minutes took Vegeta ten. They landed outside the church building and He immediately set her down and went inside. Bulma took a second to get her bearings and followed him inside. Vegeta stood in the back of the sanctuary not sure where to go.

"Okay, the guys room is to your right at the front of the church. The girls room is back here by the front door. I'll stop by to drop off your suit."

Vegeta nodded and started walking towards the altar and toward the right.

The afternoon went pretty well, despite the tension between two of the groomsmen. Pictures were a tad tricky, all due to Vegeta not wanting to participate. He eventually gave in when Goku threatened to not battle him, however he didn't smile, not once. Although he did smirk in Bulma's direction when no one was looking.

The ceremony was beautiful and Bulma had successfully gotten Vegeta's suit ironed and he looked just as handsome as he did the night before. Vegeta actually played his role as a groomsman quite well and remembered what to do. He wasn't happy about it though.

After the ceremony, everyone moved outside where there were canopies covered in string lights with tables underneath and a dance floor. Each table had orchids on it. Chi Chi had cooked a majority of the food herself so everyone was excited to dig in. The whole gang was there and Bulma was enjoying every minute of it. She just ignored Yamcha and everything was fine.

After dinner a band started playing and the dancing began. Of course there were a few noticeable exceptions. Mainly Vegeta and Piccolo. Goku noticed them on the sidelines and decided to approach Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! So I-I was wondering. Did my dad and brother tell you if they were coming? I didn't see them at the ceremony."

"No, they said they did not want to witness you marrying a weak human female."

"O-Oh, I should have guessed as much. Thanks." Goku said dejected.

Right then Vegeta's scouter went off in his pocket. He put it up to his eye to take the call.

"Vegeta!" A large bald man shouted as Vegeta's face appeared.

"What do you want Nappa?" Vegeta snapped.

"Sir, we-we've been attacked. Vegetasai has been attacked!"

"What!? Who was it?"

"I-It was Frieza sir."

Vegeta clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He knew the icejin was planning on attacking, but he had no idea it would be so soon. He thought he had more time.

"And the King? Where's my father Nappa?"

"He-He was killed sir. Along with a majority of our race. Our planet was destroyed. I got word from the king before the explosion telling me that you are now King of the Saiyans. I was on a mission with Bardock, Raditz, Gine, Pippan and Turles. We're on our way to your location sir. We figured Frieza and his men won't find us there. I've sent a coded message to all of our remaining ships to head to Earth as well. We'll be there in 24 hours sir."

"No….NOOOOO!" Vegeta shouted. He crushed his scouter in his hand and his power level increased tremendously. All the fighters there noticed it and Goku put his hand on the Prince-now King's shoulder.

Goku had heard everything. He was devastated as well. At least his father, brother and now mother would be coming to Earth and could meet his wife, but he didn't want it to be like this. His home planet is gone.

"Not here Vegeta. If you need to blow off some steam, there's a mountain range to the west."

Vegeta flew off in the direction of the mountains, leaving the only other full blooded Saiyan to mourn his people and planet by himself.

The music and party resumed after that, however Chi Chi and Goku weren't among them. They had gone back inside the church so she could comfort her husband in private.

An hour later, Vegeta returned to the church, his once crisp and clean suit in tatters, his skin covered in blood and bruises. He looked around for Bulma and saw her being pulled behind the church building by Yamcha. He needed to talk to her. He would need her and her father's assistance now more than ever.

"Yamcha, stop it! What are you doing!" Bulma yelled as she was dragged off.

Yamcha finally let go of her hand once they were out of sight of the other guests. "I just wanted to talk to you B, alone, without Vegeta around."

"There's nothing to talk about Yamcha. I'm tired of your games. If you were truly committed to me you wouldn't be flirting so openly with other women."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry B. You know that you're the only one for me. It's just hard when you, well-you know. We've been together for three years now and we haven't had sex yet! What do you expect? I've got needs Bulma."

"I wanted to wait until marriage, and I've told you this multiple times. I want it to be special. Isn't that what you want too?"

"I do, you know I do! I love you Bulma." Yamcha got closer to her and rubbed her bare arms.

"Anytime with you, no matter if we're married or not, will be special." He whispered in her ear as he backed her up to the brick wall of the church. He began to kiss her and at first Bulma kissed back. That was until it became heated and Yamcha lifted up her dress and his hand traveled up her thigh.

"Yamcha, what are you doing?" She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"What more special place than Goku and Chi Chi's wedding? I love you Bulma and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Isn't that good enough? I want you so bad."

Bulma tried prying his arms off of her. "No! It's not good enough! What part of waiting until we're married don't you understand?"

He didn't respond, instead Yamcha just went back to his previous activities, causing Bulma to yell out in protest.

Vegeta was watching the scene before him, and at first thought it would be wise to stay out of the woman's business. That was until it was obvious that she did not appreciate the human's advances. He flew down to them in a flash and picked up Yamcha by the collar of his shirt and threw him several yards away, his body crashing into a tree.

Bulma yelped and slid down the brick wall to the ground. stunned and in shock. Vegeta looked her over to make sure she wasn't injured and then stood between her and Yamcha who was slowly getting up off the ground.

"What the hell man?!" Yamcha yelled as he was holding his side. "This doesn't concern you, it's between me and Bulma."

"From what I saw, there was no 'you and Bulma'. She didn't seem interested."

"That's none of your business!" Yamcha said getting into a fighting position.

"You, little Earthling are an absolute piece of shit. Any man of honor respects a woman and her wishes. Are you that much of an idiot. She clearly is not interested. Any hope you may have had with her has died tonight."

Vegeta then turned to Bulma and offered a silent hand, to which she accepted and stood up.

"Woman, we need to go back to your lab. Something has happened. We will need your father's aid as well. We don't have time to spare."

Bulma looked up to him to see the most serious gaze she had ever witnessed. He was not kidding around.

"What happened?"

"Not here. Back at your labs. Let's go." Vegeta then went to pick her up but saw Yamcha coming at him from behind. He dodged Yamcha's incoming punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it and dislocating his elbow.

Yamcha screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. "You bastard." He growled out in anger. He then turned his attention to Bulma, looking at her pleadingly.

"It's over Yamcha, we're done." She said sadly, one tear streaking down her cheek.

Vegeta then punched him in the face, knocking him out for the second time in less than twenty four hours. Bulma rolled her eyes at the Prince's back.

"That's King Vegeta to you." He spat at the warriors prone body.

Bulma froze. "King Vegeta?"

"Yes. My Father is dead. I am now King of the Saiyans, or what is left of them. Come, we have to speak to Kakarott and get back."

Bulma nodded and let Vegeta pick her up and bring her inside the church where they saw Goku and Chi Chi sitting in the front pew.

Vegeta came to stand in front of his fellow Saiyan.

"Kakarott, I assume you heard the news from Nappa."

Goku nodded.

"Then you know we have no time to waste. Your parents, brother, Nappa, Peppan and Turles, as well as any civilians are on there way to Earth as we speak. We must coordinate our plan of attack. I will need your assistance in this."

"Y-Yes my King." Goku said solemnly.

Vegeta smirked, glad that he had Kakarott's respect and support.

"You will report to the woman's labs immediately after this event is over. There will be no sleep for us this night."

Chi Chi looked between the two men, knowing that her plans for a honeymoon and relaxing wedding were now dashed. She nodded as well and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Come on, Goku. Let's go enjoy ourselves for a little bit, then we can head over to Bulma's."

Goku nodded to his wife and stood. He then bowed before his new king and walked out with his now wife.

Vegeta then walked over to Bulma. She nodded, walking out of the church with Vegeta close behind. She found her parents and let them know an emergency came up and they would need to head home. They nodded, said their goodbyes and jumped into their hover car. Meanwhile Vegeta flew himself and Bulma back to her home.

As they were on their way back, Bulma lifted her head as much as she could from Vegeta's chest to try and look at his face.

"Why?" Was all she said.

Vegeta looked down to her with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Why did you do it?" She asked again.

Vegeta realized what she was referring to and he honestly didn't know. He was clueless as to why he once again intervened in her affairs. So this time he was honest.

"I don't know."

Bulma looked slightly hurt and moved her head back against his chest. They were silent for the rest of the flight back to Capsule Corp.


	4. The Elite's Arrival

When Vegeta Met Bulma

Chapter 4: The Elite's Arrival

Vegeta and Bulma finally arrived back at Capsule Corp and proceeded to Bulma's lab/office.

"Woman, I'll need to know about all the technology you gave to my father, because that could now be used against us. I have no doubt Frieza took what he needed before he destroyed everything."

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in front of her, Bulma standing facing him with her hands on her hips.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me about the technology you gave the Saiyans!" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's going on." Bulma said calmly, not budging one inch.

Vegeta stood still, glaring at the blue haired woman before him. He quickly walked over to her until their noses almost touched.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I am the King of Saiyans now woman! When I ask you to do something, you'll do it." His breath was fanning her face, but Bulma didn't even blink. She realized now that for all his threats, he really wouldn't lay a harmful finger on her.

"About that, how did your father die? And who is this Frieza and what would he want with our technology?"

Before she could get out her next question, Vegeta forced her back until the back of her upper thighs were hitting her desk, his hands gripping each arm a little too tightly.

"My father was killed by that ice bastard Frieza, along with my entire planet. Everything I've known my entire life is now gone. The remains of my people are traveling to your mud ball planet as we speak, including the general of the Saiyan army and Kakarott's family. My Father made me King of a race that is almost extinct. There, you happy?" He seethed, his power level slowly increasing with each fact that came out of his mouth.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took everything in. Not failing to notice the grip on her arms becoming even tighter.

"V-Vegeta, you're hurting me."

Vegeta looked to his hands that were almost crushing her arms and he removed them, grunting and turning his back on her, walking to the other end of the room.

Bulma rubbed her arms and just stood there, watching the man on the verge of a breakdown. His planet was gone..gone! Who could do such a thing. What kind of power does this Frieza guy possess that he could destroy an entire planet? If she was honest with herself, Bulma didn't really want to know. Then she remembered what he said about the last of his people traveling here. There's more Saiyans on their way to Earth. And if Vegeta was any indication, she was sure they wouldn't be too friendly. Would they decide to purge the planet and make it their own? Was Earth doomed? At least they had Goku on their side. At least she hoped as much. He had protected them many times before, but this was different. These were his own people. Bulma's mind continued to calculate all possible scenarios and none of them looked too good.

Vegeta tried reigning in his rage. He almost broke both of her arms. Part of him could care less if the puny Earth woman was hurt, but the other part of him was disgusted with himself. His feelings towards the woman were clouding his thoughts. He now had the weight of the last of his race on his shoulders, and all he could think about in that instant was whether or not he hurt her. What the hell was happening to him?

He began to pace once more, shaking his head back and forth as if that would rid him of his feelings. Bulma stood silently by and watched the angry and confused man wear down a path on the tile floors of her office.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, his eyes filled with conviction. "Woman. I need to know what technology you shared with my father. It is crucial we know what we're up against. Frieza has practically everything at his disposal now."

"To be honest, I don't know. I just build and invent the tech. I was never on the negotiation side of things. You'll have to speak to my dad about that."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. The last thing he wanted to do right now was wait for that weakling Dr. to show up. But he was a King now. He knew he'd have to stop acting like a raging ass hole if he wanted to get things done.

"Fine." He conceded as he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his left leg bent up against it.

"He should be here any minute now. Those hover cars aren't nearly as speedy as you, but they're pretty fast." Bulma spoke, walking up to the agitated Saiyan.

"By the way, wouldn't you be more comfortable if you changed out of...that?" She pointed to his torn pants and shirt that once made up part of his suit.

He looked down at what was left of his suit and nodded. "I'll return shortly." With that he walked out of the lab.

Bulma couldn't believe this was all happening. Just an hour ago, she was enjoying Goku and Chi Chi's wedding, the next she had a bunch of alien warriors headed towards her planet and an intergalactic tyrant who wanted them dead. How she would fit into all of this, she didn't know exactly. What she did know was that another adventure, although unwanted, was on the immediate horizon.

The next few minutes, Bulma spent on her computer, trying to research the company's database for any information on Saiyans and their technology, but to no avail. Looks like her father didn't want anyone knowing he was dealing with the warrior race.

She was in the middle of digging when she heard a knock on her office door. "Honey, are you in there?"

Bulma turned her head to see her parents walking into the room, their faces filled with confusion and concern.

"What's this emergency you mentioned?" Dr. Briefs asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, you see...how do I put this...Ok, so Vegeta's planet was destroyed by someone named Frieza, his dad is dead and any Saiyans that survived were ordered to come here."

She spoke the last sentence hurriedly, nervous about her dad's reaction.

Dr. Briefs' cigarette fell from his lips, her mother's eyes actually opened for once. "Oh my."

"Well, now that is an emergency." Dr. Briefs mused. His brows now furrowed in worry.

"Oh, and apparently, before the king died, he passed his crown down to Vegeta. He's the king now." Bulma continued.

"I see. And where is the King now?"

"He's right behind you." Vegeta's gravely voice spoke up amidst the silence.

Dr. Briefs turned around and almost bumped into him. Vegeta now wearing his royal armor once more, the royal emblem on his right chest plate. Dr. Briefs bowed in front of him.

"Your Majesty. I am terribly sorry to hear of what happened to your planet and people. You have my deepest sympathies."

Vegeta grabbed the collar of Dr. Briefs lab coat and lifted him back up into a standing position. "I don't want them. I want that lizard bastard's dead and burnt body under my feet."

Dr. Briefs nodded and stepped back to stand next to his wife.

"Now, tell me about all the technology you shared with my people."

Dr. Briefs rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I don't have all of it on the tip of my tongue, but I can certainly go to my lab and check my personal database."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go do it!" Vegeta commanded.

"Right away sire." Dr. Briefs responded and scurried out of the lab.

"Woman, is there anywhere on this planet that could house a potentially large number of Saiyans?"

Bulma tilted her head in thought. "How many?"

"I spoke with Nappa once more, and he estimates about 250."

"Hmm, well there is the desert we used to use for weapons testing when we worked with our planets government a few years ago. The tests have stopped and it's just empty land right now. Capsule Corp owns it so no one would wander in and cause problems."

"Good. Where is this desert."

"Here let me show you." Bulma walked back to her computer and went online, pulling up a google earth map of the area. "See this brown and yellow area? That's the weapons testing desert. It's about four hours away from our current location."

"Get me the coordinates. I will relay this information to Nappa. We'll have the refugees land there when they arrive tomorrow evening."

"They'll be here tomorrow evening?" A surprised and slightly quiet Bunny asked.

"Yes." Was the only response she received from Vegeta.

Bulma then handed Vegeta a small piece of paper with the coordinates of the desert. He nodded his thanks and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bulma inquired.

"I'm going to find your father. We have much to discuss." With that he left the room, leaving Bulma and Bunny to contemplate all that was said.

"Well mom, looks like we've got a lot of planning to do." Bulma sighed.

"I guess we do, don't we sweetie? I'll be in the kitchen. I have a feeling we'll need to cook a little more food than normal." Bunny left the room.

Bulma looked at her computer screen, still displaying the desert satellite photo. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

The rest of the night was spent preparing for the Saiyans arrival. Goku and Chi Chi stopped at the compound around midnight and Chi Chi went straight to the kitchen to aid Bunny in getting meals prepared and stored for the next day. Goku went to find Vegeta and Dr. Briefs.

Meanwhile Bulma was trying to figure out how they were going to provide for 250 Saiyans. She had no idea if they were able to bring anything with them. If that was the case, then food and basic toiletry supplies were needed as well as housing.

As she was pondering this and trying to figure out how best to organize 250 people, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Capsule houses!" She shouted and jumped from her chair. "That's it! All we have to do is get 125 houses ready. That should be more than enough, especially if there are families."

She sunk back in her chair in defeat once she realized the enormity of the task. She needed to get 125 Capsule houses ready in less than 24 hours, stocked with food and necessities. She only had 75 in the warehouse, which meant that she needed to build 50 capsule houses within 24 hours. With her idea in place, she ran to her dad's office.

She stopped in front of the door and knocked, then let herself in.

"Dad?"

Vegeta and Goku turned around to face her as she walked toward her father who was sitting behind his desk.

Bulma suddenly felt as if she was interrupting something.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I have a great idea. I'm just not sure if we can accomplish it in the limited time we have."

"You are interrupting." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh hey Bulma!" Goku greeted.

"What's this idea of yours Bulma?" Her father asked.

Bulma walked up to his desk and stood between the two Saiyans.

"We could set up a bunch of capsule houses in the old weapons testing desert. The only problem is we need 125 and we only have 75 in the warehouse right now. We would need to construct 50 houses by tomorrow evening."

"That is a good idea Bulma!" The Dr. praised. "You are right though, constructing that many capsule houses in a day is an impossibility. We could maybe do 5, 10 tops, and that would be if we had some of our employees join the cause." The Dr. tapped the pen he was holding to his chin.

Vegeta looked back and forth between father and daughter in confusion. What were capsule houses and how could they construct even 5 or 10 in a day?

"I can help!" Goku raised his hand.

Dr. Briefs smiled at the eternally positive Saiyan. "That would be most appreciated." The Dr. lit a cigarette and put it up to his lips. "Bulma, I'll notify a few of our most devoted employees. We can have them sign waivers so they won't speak to anyone about this and we can get started in a few hours. I'll have them report to the large hangar on the east side of the compound at 6am. We won't have as many houses as we'd like, but we'll have something to help them get settled."

Bulma grinned. "Thanks dad. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before I join in. Good night Goku, King Vegeta."

"Night Bulma!" Goku waved.

Vegeta grunted and looked back toward the old scientist, wanting to get back to their previous conversation. "So what you are telling me, is that my father was aware of this 'capsule' technology as well as improvements to our space pods to increase speed. That's it? You've been in contact with my father for 6 years now and those are the only things?"

"Yes, that's it. Your father was quite pleased with those two items and we were beginning the discussions about the gravity simulator a few days ago, but that's it."

"Hopefully Frieza wasn't smart enough to go through the palace's communication logs." Vegeta muttered.

Goku just scratched his head. "So when are my family going to arrive?"

"Have you not been listening to a word we've said Kakarott? You're family as well as Turles, Peppan and Nappa should be arriving by 5pm Earth time, followed a few hours later by the rest of the surviving Saiyans."

"O-Oh yea, I must have forgot already." Goku yawned.

"Imbecile." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Goku just laughed. "Well, I'm going to get some shut eye as well, before I help Bulma with those houses. Good night Dr. Briefs, King Vegeta." Goku waved to the Dr. and bowed to Vegeta before waltzing out of the room.

"Some sleep wouldn't be a bad idea your highness. We will have many stressful days ahead."

Vegeta nodded and began heading for the door. "Don't forget, I want you to finish perfecting the gravity simulator right away. Make that your first priority." He said over his shoulder.

Dr. Briefs nodded and watched as the frustrated king walked out of his office.

Vegeta walked back to the room he had been occupying, threw the door open and stomped inside, slamming it. He started pacing the room, his thoughts on a hundred things at once. His main concern at the moment was what he would do once the Saiyan's got here. Would they listen to him and respect him as their new King? Did he really want to take the title just yet? Part of him wanted to wait to be crowned king until Frieza was dead at his feet. He didn't feel very kingly at the moment, residing in a weak Earthling's home while dealing with what was left of his people. He looked down to his fist which was clenched and trembling. He had never felt so conflicted.

Deciding some meditation might help, he walked out onto the balcony and sat on the ground, closing his eyes.

Vegeta awoke sprawled on the ground of the balcony to the rising sun. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep. He looked out to the sun rise and surmised it must be about 7am. He stood up, dusted himself off and walked down to the kitchen.

There he saw Mrs. Briefs and Chi Chi still slaving over the hot stoves. He wondered if they had been there the entire time.

"Good morning your Majesty. Care for some breakfast?" Bunny sang as she waltzed over to Vegeta who was now sitting at the dining table. She set a plate of hot food in front of him. He just nodded in response and dug in.

After breakfast he decided to get some training in so he headed towards the gravity simulator, thankful that Dr. Briefs gave him a tutorial on how to start it up.

A few hours of training did wonders for Vegeta. He was able to get some of the stress out and felt very relaxed, albeit a little sore. He decided to go over to the other side of the compound and check on the woman and her progress with the capsule houses.

He sensed for her and Kakarott's ki and followed it to what looked like a giant hangar that was detached from the rest of the compound. Huge metal doors the only way in. Vegeta pushed them open with ease and entered to see Bulma, Kakarott and 13 other people hard at work on the manufactured homes. He walked over to where the woman was on a ladder and hammering something into the side of one of the homes.

"Woman."

Bulma halted her motions and removed the safety goggles from her head. and turned to look down at him. "For the millionth time, the name is Bulma Now what do you want?" She said tiredly, slowly descending down the ladder.

"I want a progress report on these houses of yours." Vegeta stood rigidly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Would it hurt for you to say please?" Vegeta growled in response.

"Fine fine." Bulma waved her hand dismissively. "As you can see we have two houses nearing completion, and the other three are under way."

Vegeta walked around one of the domed homes, inspecting it. He was impressed, although he would never say anything to that effect. The things this woman and her father could build were astounding really. He had no doubt that the two of them would be very useful in his fight against Frieza.

"These are adequate, but I want 5 more done before they arrive."

Bulma's eye's bulged out of her skull. "5 more? We can't build 5 more from scratch! They won't be ready in time!"

"Do what you have to do, but I want a total of 10 houses built in addition to the ones in storage."

"Look here King. I understand that you are upset about all of this, but we aren't your subjects! We're just helping you out in an awful situation. You don't have the right to boss us around on our own planet." Bulma was definitely tired of his arrogant attitude. Sure this guy was a King, and a sexy one at that, but she was Bulma Briefs damnit! Not some Saiyan who had to take orders from him.

Before she could even blink, Vegeta had her pinned against the side of the capsule house, his hand around her throat, not too tight, but enough that he could get his point across.

"You will listen to me whether you like it or not. I have enough power in my pinky finger to wipe out your entire population. I could take this planet for my own and make it the new home world for the Saiyan people, regardless of any treaty my father had with your old decrepit father." Vegeta seethed.

Bulma could feel his hot breath on her face with every word. She had to admit that she was a little afraid in the moment. Knowing that he could kill her without breaking a sweat, even though she knew he wouldn't for some reason, still scared her. But she was also kind of excited. Looking into those onyx eyes of his and seeing the passion and anger in them did a number on her. She could soon feel the heat forming between her legs. She had no idea how she could be afraid and turned on by someone at the same time, but it was happening.

At first, Vegeta thought he had her right where he wanted her, afraid of him. But then he smelled it, he smelled something absolutely delightful. It was both heady and sweet. It immediately registered in his mind that the woman was aroused. She was scared, but aroused. Vegeta didn't know what to do with this information. All he wanted to do was make her know her place, but here, pinned against the capsule house with his hand around her throat, she was aroused, and damn it all if it didn't turn him on too. But right here, right now was not the place to act on his instincts, so he steeled himself and went with his original plan.

"Do you understand woman?" He snarled, displaying a white pearly fang.

Bulma nodded her head and he immediately removed his hand from her throat, causing her to crumple to the ground beneath him. Goku ran up to the two at that moment, glad that Vegeta decided against violence for once. "Everything okay over here?"

Vegeta glared at his comrade/adversary. "Get back to work Kakarott." With that he turned on his heel and left the hangar.

Goku knelt down and gave Bulma a helping hand. "You alright? He didn't hurt you too badly did he?"

"N-No, I'm fine Goku, thanks though." Bulma shakily replied rubbing her neck.

Goku rose an eyebrow at her but decided not to push anything. He too could sense something different about Bulma, but he didn't know it was the scent of her arousal. He just thought that Vegeta shook her up pretty good.

"Ok then, I'll get back to work." He turned to go back to his post when his stomach grumbled loudly. "Uhh, Bulma? You think I could get something to eat first though?" He looked back at her sheepishly.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sure, go ahead. I won't be far behind...hopefully."

"Great! Thanks B!" Goku cheered as he raced out of the hangar and towards the Briefs home.

Bulma picked up her tools and started climbing the ladder to resume her work. She wondered what the hell came over her just a moment ago. One minute she was scared, and the next she wanted Vegeta to rip her clothes off. She was hoping he didn't notice her change in moods.

Vegeta was storming back to his room, trying to get as far away from the temptation that was the blue haired scientist. If he had stayed even a minute longer, he was sure he would have taken her in front of everyone in that hangar. What was wrong with him! Vegeta mentally scolded himself as he walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. He reached his room and slammed the door, pacing back and forth once inside. While trying to calm down his scouter beeped signalling an incoming call.

Vegeta attached the device to his ear and accepted.

"What is it Nappa?" He growled,

"We're passing the outer planets of the system. We should be arriving in two hours."

"Good, I'll send you the coordinates. Land your pods there and fly to my location. And do not destroy anything on this planet, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Sir." With that the connection ended

Vegeta sighed and slammed the scouter on the desk, slightly cracking the casing. Soon he would be faced with his unfortunate reality, he was not looking forward to it. He only hoped that Frieza wouldn't find them here until he had a chance to become a super Saiyan.

He spent the rest of his time preparing for the arrival of what remained of his people. He wanted to write out what he would say to them. He wanted to come up with a plan to get revenge on that bastard Frieza, With that thought in his head, he grabbed a pen and paper, sat down at the desk in front of him and hashed out his ideas.

It only seemed like minutes had passed by when he sensed them. Nappa and the rest of his team had landed on Earth. He folded the papers with his plans and tucked them into his armor and went to alert the others.

Meanwhile, Bulma was still at the hangar putting the finishing touches on the tenth and final house. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and was beyond irritable. She was currently putting up the front door when she heard the one voice she least wanted to hear in that moment.

"Hey B, you got a minute?"

Bulma turned to find Yamcha standing behind her with an apologetic look on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-well, I wanted to come and apologize, see if you wanted to talk, maybe grab some dinner?"

Bulma heavily sighed and put down her screwdriver. "Yamcha, what happened last night was inexcusable, and the last straw for me really. I'm fed up with the way you act around me and with other women. I don't know if I can trust you."

Yamcha looked to the ground for a moment and shuffled his feet.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry. It's just that we've been together so long and I just want to be with you. I won't do anything like that ever again, I promise."

Bulma shook her head. "I'm the one that's sorry Yamcha. I'm sorry that this is how everything has to end. Nevertheless, it does. I still want to be in your life, just not in a romantic way okay? And I'm also really busy right now, so I won't be able to join you for dinner."

"I see. Well, I still want you to have these. I care you for Bulma, I always will." He handed her the flowers and turned to leave.

Just then Goku flew in and landed right next to the two.

"They're coming! They're on their way!" He shouted with excitement.

Yamcha turned to his friend. "Who's coming?"

"My family, and the rest of the Saiyans! Come on Bulma, your dad wants us to be there when they arrive." Goku was so excited he was almost jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Yamcha, if you'll excuse us. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Goku then picked her up and they flew out of the hangar. Yamcha stood there for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

Goku and Bulma touched down in the courtyard in front of her house. Bunny, Dr. Briefs, Vegeta and Chi Chi were all there waiting.

Vegeta growled when he saw her in Goku's arms. No one else noticed except Goku himself, who quickly moved away from her once she was standing and moved to stand next to his own wife.

Bulma walked up to her parents and Vegeta. "So, they'll be here any minute huh?"

Vegeta and Dr. Briefs just nodded. "That's right sweetie! Isn't this exciting?" Bunny chirped. She was holding a tray with five glasses of lemonade.

Yamcha touched down shortly after and hid a good distance away from the crowd. They all seemed like they were waiting for something. He also didn't fail to notice the hustle and bustle all over the compound. And what was Bulma doing making a bunch of new capsule houses?

Not long after Bunny spoke, five figures descended from the sky and landed in front of the gang. The Briefs, Bulma, Chi Chi and Yamcha who was crouched in the bushes nearby all stood there with their mouths hanging open. These people were tall, muscular adonises. Even the two women were well built and muscular. The tallest one by far was a bald man with a mustache who began walking up to Vegeta right away, everyone else fell into step behind him.

"Your majesty. It is an honor to be in the presence of our new King." Nappa proceeded to bow, and the other four followed.

Vegeta turned his head to the side and scoffed. "Now is not the time for formalities Nappa."

"Of course Sire." Nappa then rose and so did the other four.

Goku decided he couldn't wait any longer, he ran up to the older looking Saiyan couple and put a hand of each of their shoulders. "Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you!"

"Son." Bardock greeted. "Kakarott, it's so good to see you again." Goku's mother Gine spoke, smiling warmly at her son.

"You guys missed the wedding last night. Chi Chi and I are married now!"

The Saiyan with the longest hair stepped toward the trio chuckling. "Looks like Kakarot went through with mating with the weak harpy Earthling woman. What a shame."

Goku turned his head and glared at the Saiyan that was his older brother. "That wasn't very nice Raditz."

"I wasn't trying to be nice brother."

"Ok you two, stop bullshitting around. We're in the middle of a crisis here." Bardock growled out.

"Your old man is right Kakarott, defend your woman's honor later. We have business to take care of."

"Speaking of business. What business do we have here? Why come to this mud-ball?" The one named Turles spoke up.

"I just happened to be on this planet for Kakarott's human mating ceremony when everything happened, that's all. We also have access to the two scientists who invented capsule technology and upgraded our space pods."

"What? I thought that was done by Saiyan scientists? Are you saying two Earthling scientists came up with all of that?" The woman known as Peppan spoke with distate. Her long black hair tied back into a pony tail and hung over her shoulder.

"Yes, it's true. This woman and her father traded their technology to our empire for our protection. Now, I have a plan that will destroy Frieza and his lackeys once and for all. It involves the Dr.'s latest invention. Once we make sure all the remaining Saiyans are accounted for and settled. We will begin training. The Dr. has created a machine that can simulate gravity up to 500 times that of this planet, or 50 times our own planet's gravity. I will become the legendary and kill Frieza with my bare hands."

The five Saiyans stood there, mouths agape, staring at their new King.

Bardock spoke up. "Is such a thing possible? There hasn't been a super Saiyan for generations."

Vegeta snapped his head over to the Saiyan. "You doubt your new king?"

Bardocks face tinged with worry for a moment before he responded. "Of course not Sire. It's just, it's never happened in my lifetime."

"Well, it soon will be."

Bunny Briefs stood off to the side and finally had enough of the tension. "Anyone want a lemonade?" She waltzed over carrying her tray of sugary goodness.

"Whose the servant?" Turles asked with mirth in his voice.

The Dr. coughed and got the courage to speak. "That is no servant, she is my wife. She's offering you an earth drink made from a fruit that grows on this planet."

"It's really good guys!" Goku grabbed a glass and drank, demonstrating it's tastiness.

The Saiyans all rolled their eyes at Goku's antics. Gine, Bardock and Nappa walked over to accept the gesture and took a drink.

While his comrades were pre-occupied, Vegeta sensed the weakling's ki over by the bushes. He was immediately angered. Who did that weakling think he is? Sneaking around, and eavesdropping on private Saiyan affairs.

"I know you're over there weakling. Now show yourself!" Vegeta shouted in Yamcha's direction.

The bushes rustled for a moment before a hesitant head poked out from behind them. Bulma sighed and brought her hand up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"H-Hey Bulma! Goku, Chi Chi, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs." Yamcha greeted, incredibly uncomfortable at being caught.

"Who's the weakling human?" Turles asked.

Bulma decided that even though Yamcha was eavesdropping and was a total ass to her last night, he was still her friend and she'd still stick up for him.

"That's my friend Yamcha, he's one of Earth's greatest fighters." Bulma crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, her face radiating confidence and strength, though on the inside she was quite nervous about being around so many Saiyans.

Vegeta was secretly pleased that the weakling's status was changed to 'friend'. Whatever that was. At least it wasn't that 'boyfriend' term she was using since he met her a few days ago.

"Yamcha huh? I can barely detect his power level on my scouter!" Turles chuckled. He sauntered up to Bulma. "So you're one of the scientists huh? You're a pretty little thing, for a human." A sly grin spread over his face as he kept walking towards her.

Vegeta growled menacingly and quickly flashed over to Bulma's side, glaring daggers into the taller Saiyan.

Turles stepped back in response before he composed himself. "I see how it is. I'm not surprised you're already taken, for the time being. Veg-I mean, my King, when you're done with her let me know."

Turles made to turn and walk back towards the rest of the group but Vegeta suddenly stood right in front of him and punched him hard in the gut. As Turles curled up in pain on the ground Vegeta stood tall. "Do not speak so casually to your King, Turles." He then leaned down and whispered so only Turles would hear. "If you so much as look at the woman again, I will cut your dick off with a ki blade, shove it in your ass, then kill you. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, my King."

"Good." Vegeta than stood walked away.

"Unreal." Yamcha said as he stood there watching the scene. He had no idea the small statured Saiyan was so powerful that he could take down someone as large as that other Saiyan. Even though he himself experienced the same power the night before and was currently still recovering, he realized that Vegeta must have been holding back on him. He wondered how strong he really was.

Bulma on the other hand was frozen place. She was hit on, then called a whore, and Vegeta defended her, sort of. From her point of view all she saw was him defending his honor as the new King of the Saiyans, she didn't hear Vegeta's warning to the man. All the same, she wondered why he stood up for her time and time again, yet treated her like a servant. Did he think that he could have her as a play thing? Bulma wasn't about to let that happen, no matter how much she kind of wanted it to. Being a strong and independent woman, she'd stand up for herself and her honor.

Coming out of her thoughts, she realized they didn't have much time until the rest of the Saiyans arrived.

She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "Everyone, if you'll follow me, we can head inside and discuss our plans over dinner."

The group all agreed and followed Bulma and her parents as they walked into the home. Yamcha caught up to Goku and Chi Chi as they made their way inside.

"Hey, what's going on Goku? Why are there so many Saiyans here?"

Goku stopped and locked eyes with the scar faced warrior. "Yamcha, my planet was attacked. It's been destroyed. The Saiyans here are an elite team that includes my parents and brother. They were away on a mission when it happened, that's why they're here now. There are some survivors from the attack that are also on their way here as we speak."

"But why? Why Earth?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because Vegeta and I were already here, and the guy that attacked our planet probably won't bother looking for us here."

"And what was all that about Bulma and Dr. Briefs helping them out?"

Chi Chi walked over and stood next to her husband. "Yamcha, I'm sure we can explain everything to you later, but we really should head inside, the others should be arriving soon and it would be nice to eat while we have time. You're welcome to join us if you'd like?"

Yamcha shook his head. "No, thanks. I don't think Bulma wants to see me right now. I'll talk to guys later." With that, Yamcha made his way through the courtyard to his car and made his way home.

Goku looked to Chi Chi, confusion on his face. "Did something happen between them?"

"I'm not sure, maybe. Come on, let's go inside."

Dinner had started and so far the Saiyans were impressed. They had no idea Earthlings could make such delicious foods. Everyone was enjoying the culinary treats of Chi Chi and Bunny.

"Nappa. How far behind were the rest of our people?" Vegeta spoke after taking a drink of his wine.

"About four hours. They should be arriving in two hours' time."

Vegeta nodded. "Good. After dinner I will bring you down to the woman's lab to grab the capsules containing housing and supplies for them. We will meet them at the desert where you landed."

"Housing? Supplies?"

"Yes, my father and I invented a manufactured home that can be contained in a capsule, we have 85 of them that we can let you use. We'll build more as we have time. We've stocked each house with supplies like food, toiletries, and some clothing."

Nappa grunted in acceptance and continued to eat.

"Speaking of housing, my wife and I would like to invite you all to stay here with us. We have the space and you all seem close to the King, it would be good to have a group of you together to make decisions for your people." Dr. Briefs spoke.

The newly arrived Saiyans looked at each other, then to Vegeta who nodded. Bardock decided to speak up on their behalf. "That will be adequate. We appreciate your hospitality."

"No problem, it's the least we can do considering the circumstances." The Dr. took his glasses off and cleaned the lenses before sitting back down to resume his meal.

The dinner went splendidly. Idle chit chat went back and forth, and surprisingly the Saiyans weren't all that hostile. They realized that where the humans lacked strength, they somewhat made up for it with their intelligence and cooking skills.

At the opposite end of the table, Raditz, Turles, and Peppan conversed as quietly as possible so a certain Saiyan couldn't hear.

"So what was up with Vegeta kicking your ass Turles?"

He finished his bite then swallowed, chuckling lightly. "Seems he didn't like me coming on to the woman scientist. I believe he's interested in her for more than just a simple fuck."

Peppan and Raditz' eye's bulged out of their heads. "You can't be serious? King Vegeta has a thing for a puny Earthling woman?" Peppan asked incredulously.

"It appears that way." Turles replied.

"How can you tell? From our point of view, it just looked like he didn't want you getting involved with her and he punished you for not giving him the proper respect." Raditz was truly curious now. He had never seen Vegeta interested in a woman before.

"Well, he also said something to me that he probably didn't want you to hear. What was it? Oh yea 'If you so much as look at the woman again, I will cut your dick off with a ki blade, shove it in your ass, then kill you. Do we have an understanding?'

Raditz spit out the food he was chewing, which Vegeta noticed. He eyed the Saiyan suspiciously and Raditz just smirked at his King and popped the half chewed food back in his mouth and swallowed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to conversing with Bardock and Dr. Briefs.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raditz whispered in awe.

"I most certainly am not." Turles replied, drinking the wine that was set before him.

"Well what does this all mean? Will Vegeta be able to lead us into battle against Frieza and his men if his cock is doing all the thinking?" Peppan was now slightly concerned, she had full trust in her new King, but she also knew that he's a male, and males tend to become obsessed over women rather easily, no matter the species. Would it impede his judgement?

"I'm sure there won't be an issue. Vegeta won't let that get in the way of avenging his people. But it will be interesting to see how things unfold. I'm sure he doesn't even realize what's really happening."

The other two nodded and went back to eating, contemplating what the future holds for them all.

After dinner, Bunny called the server bots to help clear and wash the dishes, Chi Chi joined the rest of them as they all walked down to the labs. Once inside of Dr. Briefs office, the Dr. walked over to his desk and grabbed a briefcase and handed it to Vegeta.

"Here are the Capsules that hold the houses. All you need to do is push the button on the top of the capsule and the home will materialize from it. To get the home back in the Capsule, just push the button that's on the outside of the home at the bottom right of the door frame. Do not open any of these capsules until you are outside and a good distance away from another person so no one gets hurt."

"Everyone got that?" Vegeta stood with briefcase in hand.

They all nodded. "Good. Kakarott, Raditz, Turles, Peppan and Nappa, you will accompany me to the desert to meet the rest of our people. Bardock and Gine, you will stay here with Dr. Briefs and the woman, they will fill you in on their work with the gravity simulator. I assume that with your knowledge of technology yourselves it will be a benefit for you to assist them."

"Wait! Vegeta, what should I do?" Bulma spoke up, her hands on her hips.

"I already told you woman, you're staying in the lab and getting Bardock and Gine up to speed."

"But shouldn't someone come along and help with the capsule houses? What if there's a problem?"

"Well, if you and your team constructed everything correctly there won't be a problem." Vegeta's voice began to crescendo.

The group looked between the two in silence. Not understanding why Vegeta didn't yell at her for not addressing him properly.

"Well? What are all you low-lives waiting for? Get moving!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. The four Saiyans and Goku and Chi Chi quickly left the lab. Dr. Briefs then led Bardock and Gine out as well, heading for the gravity simulator.

"That includes you, woman."

"I'm not leaving until you let me come with you. I want to make sure the houses work out."

"Is there a problem with those houses that you aren't telling me? Looks like I was wrong to trust a weak human female with such an important task."

"You're an asshole. You know I'm the only person on this planet with the brains and ability to to help you."

Vegeta walked up to her, a smirk plastered on his face. Bulma started taking steps back until her back hit the office wall.

"Oh really? You think I'm an asshole? Then why were you about to drop your pants for me in the hangar a few hours ago?"

Bulma's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Did you not realize that I noticed? It was quite intoxicating. You want me. I could smell it quite clearly."

Bulma's heart rate skyrocketed and she was racking her brain for some kind of response. "That's bullshit. I would never want someone like you."

Vegeta's smirk got a little bigger. "say what you want woman, but I know what I smelled. Now stay here and assist your father!"

Vegeta took a few steps back then turned and headed for the door, not waiting for a response from Bulma.

Truth be told, he felt Dr. Briefs would be able to fill in Bardock and Gine just fine. He just didn't want a bunch of horny Saiyan men lusting after the woman.

Bulma stood there in the office fuming mad. "How dare he say that to me? Who does he think he is! That bastard!" Bulma yelled to the empty room. It didn't matter that he was right, that she was willing in that moment to let him take her in that hangar in front of her father's employees and Goku. It was the principle of the thing. The fact that he called her out on it and that he could even smell it was driving her mad. Just then, she replayed his words to her.

'Did you not realize that I noticed? It was quite intoxicating. You want me. I could smell it quite clearly.'

It was quite intoxicating.

What did that mean? That he enjoyed it as well? Is he having these same thoughts about her? It would make sense. After all he's already helped her out with Yamcha twice and that Saiyan Turles who basically called her a whore. Why would he defend her if he could care less?

Bulma's lips twitched into a smile. He did, he did care, and he found her attractive. Well, nobody got one over on Bulma Briefs. Two could play at this game and she was going to make him break one way or another.

With that thought in place, Bulma walked out of the office knowing exactly what she was going to do.


	5. Saiyans, Welcome to Earth

Chapter 5: Saiyans, Welcome to Earth

Vegeta walked through the hallways of Capsule Corp with the briefcase containing the capsule houses, heading outside so he could travel to the weapons testing desert.

'How dare she disrespect me in front of my elite soldiers! I can't have her running her mouth whenever she feels like it. If I plan on keeping her around she needs to learn her place.' His mind pre-occupied with thoughts of his encounter just moments ago with Bulma, Vegeta couldn't help but be angry at the fact that she just didn't seem to care if he was the King of an entire warrior race or not. That's what truly bothered-and subsequently turned him on. No one had ever had the guts to disrespect or talk back to him for fear of their lives, but here on this backwater planet, a weak human female had the where-with-all to speak her mind regardless of any potential consequences. Did she not realize that he could kill her with just a flick of his wrist? He was sure she did, but she didn't seem to care. She must be crazy, that's it. No sane person would ever say what she's said to him. The problem was, he just didn't have it in him to kill her. He actually had a use for her and her father now that he lost his planet. Their technology would be the key to his victory. This also meant that he couldn't purge the Earth and make it the Saiyan's new home planet. If he did that, the woman and her father would never help him, he would have to kill them too and where would that leave him?

Before he realized it, he was flying over West City and heading to the desert, he figured the others were already ahead of him. He had to admit, he was on edge about meeting his people. What would they think of their new King, that he had escaped to a small weak planet instead of fighting and getting revenge for all that were lost. He could already see the rebellion, surely his people wouldn't follow him and instead they would go off into space once more to fight the evil ice bastard. However, if that was the case, then they wouldn't have agreed to travel here in the first place. 'Get it together, you are the new King of the Saiyans, act like it!'

Not far behind him, Bulma ran through the labs, stripping off her overalls she'd been wearing all day, revealing her black leggings and tight Capsule Corp tshirt, heading over to the garage where she hopped into one of her hover planes and set the coordinates for the weapons testing desert. Curiosity was getting the best of her and she just had to see the other Saiyans arrive. She also just wanted to piss Vegeta off and show that she could be helpful as well. With plan in place, she sped off in pursuit of the mystery that was Vegeta, King of the Saiyans.

As she was traveling, the question in the back of her mind was why? Why did she want his approval so much? Why did she feel the need to help him? He was a pompous, arrogant jerk. She realized part of it was because of how he helped her, even if he did it for his own selfish unknown reasons. The other part was, he intrigued her. She'd never met someone so mysterious, dedicated and fierce. She wanted to know more, to find out who he really was under that rough exterior. It didn't hurt that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

A few hours prior, Vegeta landed on a flat uplifted piece of rock overlooking the desert below joining Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Turles and Peppan. He looked out and saw the ships of his people that must have recently landed. Saiyans were exiting the ships and seeing the five elites and their new king up above. They gathered around waiting for him to speak.

Once everyone had exited the ships, Vegeta spoke up.

"People of Vegetasai, due to dire circumstances, I, Prince Vegeta, am now your new King. I want you to know that we will not rest until Frieza and his empire is dead and bleeding under our feet. I asked you to come to this planet because these people, the humans, have invented a technology that can aid us in our quest for vengeance, and the planet's obscurity will buy us the time we need. Will you follow me in avenging our people and creating a new Saiyan empire from the ashes?"

A huge roar resonated in the canyon and every Saiyan's fist shot up into the air as a sign of solidarity and respect. It almost brought a tear to Vegeta's eye. Almost.

Then he felt it, her weak ki. He wasn't sure how he could have sensed it, or remembered it for that matter, but she was on her way, he could feel it. His fists clenched and an aura of anger radiated out from him.

"Hey what's up Vegeta? You seem tense all of a sudden?" Goku asked as he noticed the energy rolling off the older Saiyan.

Vegeta didn't answer, he was beyond pissed. How could she defy him again? She had no idea what she was doing! There were dozens of single Saiyan males who had been traveling for days now and she was a very attractive female. There was bound to be problems and Vegeta did not want to deal with them.

Soon everyone could see the ship heading towards them.

"My King, what is that ship coming our way? Should we blast it?" Nappa asked.

"I'd love to." Vegeta murmured.

"What was that?" Nappa asked, not hearing any actual words.

"Nothing. No, don't blast the damn ship. It's the woman scientist."

Nappa nodded.

Bulma landed on the flat platform of Earth that the elites were standing on and hopped out of her hover plane, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi guys! How's it going? I thought I'd stop by and welcome your people to Earth!"

Vegeta's rage just kept building and the tension was palpable.

"Heya Bulma! I thought you were supposed to stay back at the lab?" Goku waved and walked over.

"Nah, my dad's got that covered. I wanted to be here to make sure the houses all worked out and to give your people a warm welcome!"

"Oh okay. Hey Veget-I mean King Vegeta! Check it out, Bulma's here!" Goku gestured over to Vegeta.

Vegeta walked menacingly over to them both. Stopping just right in front of Bulma. With out looking over to him Vegeta responded. "I'm aware Kakarott."

"Woman, what are you doing here? Did I not explicitly tell you to stay where you were?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, but I wanted to come check things out. It's not everyday that 250 aliens land on your planet ya know."

Vegeta growled low in warning. "Leave. Now!"

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not that big of a deal. I just want to say a few things. Hold on, I forgot something." Bulma turned back around and ran to her hover plane. Once inside she rifled through the storage compartments until she found what she was looking for. "Perfect."

Bulma ran back to the edge of the cliff and saw the Saiyan people looking up at her. She held the device she got from her plane up to her throat to amplify her voice.

"Hello Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. My name is Bulma Briefs and I am a human. Welcome to Planet Earth! My Father and I created the technology that will help you get settled here for now." Bulma looked around the crowd down below and didn't see her capsule houses.

"King Vegeta, did you hand out the houses yet?"

Vegeta was too irate to speak. He was inches away from blasting the woman to oblivion. Goku saw the briefcase in his hand and grabbed it, walking over to Bulma.

"Here they are, we hadn't gotten to that part yet."

"Oh okay, I can do it then if the King doesn't mind." Bulma looked over to Vegeta to see he was about to kill someone. Well at least her plan to piss him off was working.

"In this briefcase are 85 housing units. I know it's not enough right now so you'll have to share, but it's all we have at the moment. I'm going to have these thrown down to you. Please make sure you catch them, don't let them hit the ground yet. Once they are all handed out, whoever has one make some space, around them, about 20 meters and push the plunger on the capsule down and throw it to the ground."

Bulma then gestured to the elites who were standing around. She held out the open briefcase and they each looked to Vegeta before reluctantly walking up and each taking a handful of them and throwing them down to the crowd of confused Saiyans. They all stood around for a moment, those with capsules in their hands looking at them curiously, then one by one they made room and thew the capsules down on the ground, they each produced a dome shaped house.

"There is also food and supplies in each house as well. I trust that you can all share everything until we can create more. Welcome to Planet Earth, and I want you to know that we at Capsule Corp will do everything we can to assist you."

As the throng of Saiyans looked over the houses that suddenly appeared before them, a rumbling of dissent began to grow.

"We don't need your help human!"

"We can survive through anything!"

"We are proud Saiyan warriors! We don't need your weakling handouts!"

Bulma's look of pride and accomplishment quickly shifted to one of surprise and anger.

How could they throw all her hard work back in her face? She didn't have to help them, she wanted to. And what does she get in return for that help? Ungratefulness and disrespect.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to respond. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Bardock.

"Let me speak with them."

He had a serious expression on his face, but Bulma could still tell that he wanted to help her. So she stepped aside.

"My brothers and sisters. This human and her father have worked tirelessly to make these homes. Sure they aren't Saiyan homes, but they will function for our needs. They have agreed to share their technology with us that will increase our strength so we can defeat Frieza and his empire. They did this not out of fear, but because they wanted to. This act deserves our respect."

Silence filled the canyon below and Bardock gave a nod to Vegeta before he stepped back.

"The words of Bardock are wise ones. You should all heed them." With that Vegeta saluted his people and turned and shot daggers in Bulma's direction. She gulped and decided now would be the best time to leave.

"Well, looks like everything is under control here. You're right, the houses are probably fine. Let me know if they need anything." Bulma hesitantly bowed to Vegeta and then left in her hover plane for home.

Vegeta watched as the craft became just a dot in the sky. He could see that the woman's pride was wounded. He was surprised that she didn't lash out against his people. Not retaliating was the smartest thing he'd seen her do since he met her. Looks like she had some common sense after all.

Several hours later, Bulma was enjoying a pint of strawberry ice cream in her kitchen, going over the days events. She couldn't get over the Saiyan's reaction to her generosity and kindness. She thought they would at least say thank you or something. She stuck her spoon in the pint once more and swirled it around, trying to get as much of the delicious creamy remnants as possible. She was just about to savor the last bite when she saw a shadowy figure leaning against the wall.

She dropped her spoon to the ground, the ice cream splattered all over. She shrieked and quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer near by, ready to defend herself.

Instead of an attack though, she heard a deep chuckle reverberating from the unknown figure.

"Woman, that measly kitchen tool will do nothing to keep you safe from the likes of me."

Bulma's mind registered the voice and relaxed slightly when she realized it was just Vegeta.

"Shit Vegeta, you scared me!"

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, especially after that stunt you pulled earlier this evening."

"Stunt? You mean introducing myself and giving out the capsule houses? That was no stunt." Bulma spoke through gritted teeth.

"Not just that. You also undermined my authority in front of my elite soldiers. NO one disrespects me like that, especially you, a meager human woman."

Vegeta walked up to her and grabbed the knife out of her hand and broke it in half, throwing it to the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey! That was a really expensive knife!"

"Do I look like I care? Besides, you can just buy yourself a new one. You are rich, are you not?"

"Well, I guess you have a point the-"

Before Bulma could finish, Vegeta twisted her arm behind her back and bent her over the kitchen counter. His lips so close to her ear they were almost touching it. He inhaled deeply, committing her intoxicating scent of strawberries and cream to memory.

Bulma sat there in shock, trying to process what was happening. Then she heard it. The intake of air. 'Is he smelling me?'

"Let's get one thing clear. You will respect me and my authority as the king of all Saiyans. The only reason you are still alive is because of that intelligent mind of yours. If your usefulness runs dry, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Once again the sensation of his warm breath ghosted over her skin, causing her heartbeat to skyrocket. In that moment she was definitely scared, but there was also a hint of curiosity. Here in the kitchen at 4am, no one was around, here was her chance to get to know him, to try and pull out his personality, learn who the guy was under all this bravado and mystery. She also couldn't help but notice something hard brushing up against her ass, which Vegeta noticed as well, but pretended wasn't there for the sake of the conversation.

So against her better judgement, she spoke up.

"I-Is that the only reason?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Luckily Vegeta had no trouble hearing it.

He stilled at hearing those words. Truth be told, it wasn't the only reason she was still alive, obviously if his erection was any indication. He couldn't get the woman out of his thoughts. Day and night she plagued his mind. But he would never tell her that. It would only serve to give her more control, which he was most definitely opposed to.

Instead, he let go of her arm and forcefully turned her around so they were face to face. Vegeta only being a few inches taller than her.

He leaned in once again to speak into her ear. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like there to be another reason? Well, if there was I certainly wouldn't tell you, Bulma. I am in control here, never forget that." He then nipped at her earlobe and sucked on it, causing Bulma to yelp in surprise.

Their eyes locked with each other once more. "Do you understand?" Vegeta asked, waiting for her response.

Bulma nodded, then smirked at him. Oh she understood all right. She understood that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Yes, I understand completely, King Vegeta." she spoke seductively.

They stood there in the kitchen for what felt like hours, staring at each other, when in reality it had only been a few seconds. Then it happened. It was so fast, at first Bulma didn't even know what was happening. Vegeta walked forward, pushing her against the cabinets and then his lips collided with hers in a frenzied kiss filled with lust and passion the likes of which Bulma had never experienced before.

When their lips touched, a sensation like no other filled Vegeta's being. It was electric, explosive, and sensual all at the same time. He couldn't get enough of it. He bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp, it was the opening he was looking for and he slid his tongue inside. A battle ensued. Two strong willed people fighting for dominance, and it was the hottest thing either one of them had ever experienced.

Vegeta knew things were getting a little too heated when he realized his tail had wrapped around her thigh. He had not planned on this happening, he only wanted to put the woman in her place. Even though in that moment he wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there, his better judgement won out.

So when they both broke the kiss for air, he stood back and assumed his normal stance of arms crossed over his chest. "Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding." With that he quickly left the kitchen, leaving a panting and wanting Bulma to her own devices.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked out loud.

Vegeta quickly made his way to his room, throwing the door open and stomping inside. "That was too close." He muttered to himself. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned the cold water on, ridding himself of his clothes, he stepped in and shivered as the cold water washed over him.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

How had he managed to lose control of the situation? One minute he was aiming to teach her a lesson on respect and scare the shit out of her, the next his tongue was down her throat. Not that he minded that part, but still, it wasn't where he wanted things to go. The most perplexing part of all was that his tail reacted to her. Saiyans' tails only moved on their own accord when they found their mate. But the woman couldn't be his mate, she's not even a Saiyan! Vegeta punched the shower wall in front of him, cracking several tiles and knocking a few into the tub. What had he gotten himself into?

He finished his shower and went to bed, hoping to get some rest before he had to get up and start training once more. His eye lids slowly closed and Vegeta was soon off in dream land.

He was in a forest of some kind, it was dark and he was running. He could feel beads of sweat running down his temples and for some reason he was filled with rage. Then he heard it. He heard her scream. He knew it was the woman and he ran faster, as fast as he could in the direction of the blood curdling scream. He soon came to a clearing and he saw Frieza sitting in his floating chair, a devious smirk painted across his face.

He took in the rest of his surroundings and found Bulma's broken and battered body on the ground next to a giant boulder.

"Ah there you are Vegeta, how nice of you to join us." Frieza spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

He couldn't respond, the words wouldn't come to him, he just looked back over to his blue haired beauty's body, he could sense she was still alive, but she was fading quickly.

"Oh yes, what an annoying creature."

Bulma coughed up some blood and rolled onto her back.

"Are you still alive you worthless maggot? I'm surprised. We'll just have to remedy that won't we?" Frieza then aimed a ki beam at her and released it.

He wasn't able to make it in time and the beam shot through her heart, killing her instantly.

He finally got his voice back and screamed to the heavens. His rage consumed him and he began to muster all the energy he had left. He reached into the farthest places within himself and let the anger take control. His energy exploded around him and he could feel the change. He could feel the immense power that now seeped through his pores. Frieza looked at him in shock for a moment before he composed himself.

"What do we have here? I didn't know you could change your hair color Vegeta."

"My hair?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well yes, it's blonde now. Quite a nice little parlor trick if you ask me."

Blonde. He said his hair was blonde. Had he done it? Was he a super saiyan? He stood his ground and looked Frieza in the eye. "This is no trick, lizard. I have reached the legendary, and you shall reach your end."

He then propelled himself forward, and shot a ki beam straight at Frieza's head.

Vegeta sat up, sweat coating his forehead, trying to catch his breath. In all his life, both waking and dreaming, he had never avenged the death of someone. This woman was changing him in ways he couldn't understand. She also seemed to be the catalyst for his transformation, but how could that be? It was just a dream, he just had to convince himself that it was all just a dream and didn't mean anything. She didn't mean anything. The only thing that did was becoming a super saiyan and killing Frieza.

The next day Vegeta had called his elites and Bulma and Dr. Briefs to one of the labs to discuss the next plan of action.

"Dr. I'd like you to begin construction on several space craft, and include the gravity simulators in them. This is top priority. It won't be long until Frieza and his men track us here."

"How many is several?" Bulma spoke up.

"As many as you can make. Bardock, you and your wife will assist as well. In the meantime, I will be training with the rest of the elites to reach the legendary. Once the ships are ready, we will go to Frieza. I will not stay in hiding any longer than I have to."

The elites and Goku all nodded their heads in agreement. Bulma and Dr. Briefs just looked at each other dumbfounded. They had never made any type of craft that could travel in space. Although Bulma was sure they could do it, she didn't know just how long something like this would take, especially if they needed to make several.

Gine noticed their distress and walked over to the pair, placing a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bardock and I have experience in this area. We are very familiar with the schematics of the engine we use in our space pods like the ones we came in. We can use that as a model for building bigger ones."

The Dr. scrunched his brows in thought. "That just might work! Could we take a look at one of those engines?"

"Sure, they're all out in the courtyard." Bardock replied.

The four were about to leave when Bunny's cheery voice came over the intercom system.

"Bulma? You there sweetie?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to the comm panel and accepted the call.

"Yea, I'm here mom, what's up?"

"There's some visitors here to see you."

"Visitors? From where?"

"Oh, just a few people from the media."

"Shit, alright I'll be up soon."

"Ok dear. And watch your language!" Bunny warned happily.

"That doesn't sound promising." Dr. Briefs commented.

"No, it doesn't. Hopefully I can smooth things over with them, but I might need your help. I'll let you know." Bulma then walked out to deal with the unwelcome situation.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. In the mean time I'm going to get started on these new ships right away." Dr. Briefs said to no one in particular.

Bardock, Gine and Dr. Briefs walked out of the lab, heading towards the courtyard to inspect the pod engines.

Vegeta meanwhile had just been leaning against the wall, intrigued about what this media business was all about. "Alright, the rest of you, head to the gravity simulator, I'll meet you there shortly."

"Yes my King." Nappa replied, bowing with Raditz, Peppan Turles and Goku.

Vegeta left the room and followed Bulma's energy to the front door of their home. He stood back in a hallway and listened in to the conversation.

"Miss Briefs, we have eye witness reports that state that several unidentified ships were flying into the airspace around your weapons testing facilities. Care to comment?" The reporter shoved a microphone in her face. Bulma just swatted it away.

"We are just testing out new ship designs and since the weapons testing area is vast and unoccupied, it was the perfect place for our test flights."

"So you haven't had any contact with aliens? We also have reports that six round space craft landed near Capsule Corp yesterday." The reporter once again shoved the microphone into her personal bubble and once again Bulma pushed it away, trying to remain as calm as possible. The last thing she needed was to lose her cool and have it all over the news.

"No, no alien contact whatsoever. Again we have several new hover ship designs we are working on and we are doing test flights."

"So you wouldn't mind if we take a look at the designs then?"

"Actually, I do mind. Our designs are not for the public's eyes at the moment. We pride ourselves on ideas and originality. We don't want anything to leak at this time. Now if that is all, I have a lot of work to do." She went to close the door, but the reporter stuck his foot in the way.

"Just a few more questions Miss Briefs."

Vegeta had enough. He walked up behind Bulma, a severe scowl on his face. He pushed her aside and grabbed the reporter by the collar.

"I believe she's done answering your stupid questions now. I suggest you leave."

The main flailed in Vegeta's grasp while the cameraman filmed the whole thing.

"Yeah, sure, we-we've gotten all we need here. Thank you Miss Briefs."

Vegeta then flung the man across the yard and the camerman went chasing after him. Vegeta walked back inside and closed the door.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Bulma yelled.

"You mean, kick some annoying humans off your property for asking too many questions? Yes I seriously just did. You should be thanking me." Vegeta replied, slightly annoyed himself.

"Thank you? You want me to thank you for accosting a reporter when I was trying to deny the fact that you and some 250 of your species exist, not to mention that it was all recorded and will most likely be on every major news outlet on the planet shortly when all I wanted to do was get it brushed under the rug? You want me to thank you for that?"

Vegeta removed his hands from over his ears. "Calm down woman. They have no idea that I'm from Vegetasai. We look like you weaklings in almost every way except that we're immeasurably more muscular and we have tails."

Bulma's eyes widened as she was hit with a brilliant idea. "That's it! You're a genius Vegeta! I'll just tell them that you were my body guard. Although you are wearing your royal armor...I can just tell them it's our new uniform for security! I hope they go for that." Bulma rambled on about what she could say to cover up the story.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't like the idea of being someone's body guard, but for the sake of keeping their existence on this planet a secret, he was willing to let her concoct this backstory...barely. As she continued her verbal brainstorming he saw this as his opportunity to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma yelled as she put her hand on his chest to halt him.

Vegeta's eyes shot up to hers in warning. She immediately removed her hand. "I-I mean, we should probably talk about what happened last night, shouldn't we?"

"I see no need."

"Well I do! You can't just threaten me, make out with me, and leave within a ten minute period of time!"

"Woman, are you telling me what I can and cannot do?" His voice making it obvious that she was on thin ice.

"N-No, I-I just want to know why I guess." Bulma avoided his gaze.

Vegeta's facial expression changed from one of sternness to being perplexed. He honestly didn't know why he did what he did last night. It just happened.

After a while Bulma got tired of waiting. "Well? Why'd you do it?"

Vegeta growled. "I don't have time for this, I'm going to go train." He stalked away.

"This isn't over! We need to talk about it sometime!" Bulma yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Saiyans don't 'talk' about things. We're a people of action. Deal with it." He turned and kept walking.

Bulma yelled out in frustration and made her way to the courtyard to meet up with her father, Bardock and Gine.


	6. Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the feedback and kind words. Vegeta and Bulma are my true OTP. I ship them soooo hard! This story is a blast to write. It means a lot to me that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. :)
> 
> Btw, if you haven't seen episode 29 of DB Super yet...you should. ;)

Chapter 6: Preparations

Two weeks had gone by since the remaining Saiyans arrived on earth and Bulma was stressed out beyond belief managing the production of more capsule houses, maintaining the already existing ones, assisting her father, Bardock and Gine with the new ships Vegeta wanted, and building battle bots for the elites to use in the gravity simulator. She had never had so many projects going at once and it was beginning to take it's toll on the blue haired scientist.

At the moment she had half of her body inside of the exterior maintenance hatch of the first of three ships that Vegeta requested be built. She was in the middle of completing the exterior circuitry that would help create a cloaking shield. An idea that she came up with and Vegeta actually agreed to. She couldn't forget the look of surprise and then satisfaction on his face when she mentioned it during one of their tech briefings. The memory bringing a triumphant smile to her face.

So far the day was going pretty well. She had a great breakfast, got enough sleep the night before and felt the most alert and refreshed she had in days. Currently she was listening to Jill Scott on her Ipod and was working furiously to get her current task done before noon so she could get some lunch before she had to fix some broken battle bots that Vegeta so kindly destroyed during one of his training sessions yesterday. She audibly groaned just thinking about the man. Honestly, couldn't he ask nicely instead of bursting into her lab all the time, throwing her hard work on the ground in pieces and demanding she drop whatever it was she was doing and tend to him? Was that really too much to ask?

While completely engulfed in her work, she didn't even notice the whooshing of her lab door opening and closing, and the sound of footsteps heading in her direction.

"Bulma."

No response came from the heiress. She just continued humming along to her Ipod, swaying her hips back and forth while she worked.

"Bulma!" The voice was louder this time, but again Bulma couldn't hear it.

All of the sudden she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder and she jumped, hitting her head on the top of the hatch door. "Shit!" Bulma yelled as she leaned down into the hatch holding her throbbing head.

"Oh my gosh B! I'm so sorry, I only wanted to get your attention, are you ok?"

Only one person called her B, and it was the last person she wanted to see right now. Since the elites came and she broke it off with him, Yamcha had continually called and visited her, much to her chagrin. She didn't get it. How could he not understand that they were over for good?

She pushed him away, still looking down and holding her head. "I've been better." Was all that came out.

"Man, I'm really so sorry. Let me go get an ice pack for that."

"No, it's fine Yamcha. I'll be fine." Bulma walked over to the ramp leading up to the ship and sat down.

"Are you sure? It's the least I can do."

"I said I'm fine. So what brings you here this time?"

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Well-I wanted to see if you'd like to get some dinner with me tonight. Maybe talk things over?"

Bulma's only response was her facial expression. It said all he needed to know.

"Come on B. I just want to get on good terms with you. I-I still love you." Yamcha spoke the last part quietly.

Bulma sighed and patted the spot next to her on the ramp. Yamcha smiled and took the offered position.

"Look, I'm still not over what you did. You tried forcing yourself on me! That was the last straw for me Yamcha! I'm surprised I put up with all your flirting with other women for as long as I did. The truth is, I don't even have time for myself, much less a relationship right now. There's some crazy stuff happening Yamcha and Earth could be caught in the middle of it. I want to do all I can to help the Saiyans and our planet as well."

Outside of the lab, Nappa was walking by when he sensed another ki in Bulma's lab with her. He looked through the window of the door to see the woman's ex talking with her. He turned on his scouter that was practically glued to his head at all times and contacted Vegeta.

"What do you want Nappa? I'm in the middle of training here." The perturbed face of Vegeta popped up on his screen.

"I thought you should know that the human weakling is in Bulma's lab right now."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "And why should I care?"

"I just thought you'd want to know that valuable time is being wasted. Also, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell us to notify you if any of us saw or felt his presence?"

Vegeta screamed and an explosion could be heard in the background. "You're wasting my valuable time right now Nappa."

Nappa smirked inwardly. He knew that Vegeta would never admit that he cared, but he did. His job was done, so he bid his goodbye and cut off the transmission, walking away from the lab.

Back in the gravity simulator, Vegeta was in the middle of sparring with Turles when Nappa's call came in. Now that he knew the weakling was in the building he couldn't stop sensing his pitiful ki. It was distracting him and Turles was able to flash over to him and punch Vegeta in the gut, causing the King to gasp, spit flying everywhere.

"You're letting that Earth woman distract you from your training my King." Turles snickered.

Vegeta was on one knee, hunched over and breathing heavily. He quickly snapped his head up to Turles and before the man knew what hit him, Vegeta fired a ki ball right at his chest. It knocked him off his feet and into the opposite wall, leaving a saiyan sized dent in the metal.

"I am distracted by nothing." Vegeta spat walking over to Turles slumped over body. "I think you've had about enough for today. Better go and rest up." Vegeta smirked as he turned off the gravity and left the room.

Once he was several feet from the door he sped over to the woman's lab, planning on giving that scar faced human a piece of his mind. No one interrupted his training! especially not a weak human male. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't like the man talking to the blue haired heiress, nothing at all.

As he got closer to her lab he could hear shouting. He stopped at the door and listened in for a moment.

"Oh I see how it is! You don't have time for me but you'll do whatever the 'king' wants. I knew there was something going on between you two!"

Bulma threw her hands up in the air. "You have got to be kidding me! I'm busting my ass, working to help these people and you accuse me of cheating, when we're not even dating! I can't believe you Yamcha. I saw you at Nectar the night before the wedding, practically groping Maron in public!"

Vegeta smirked to himself. He was glad to hear the woman still had no interest in the weakling. He decided now would be a good time to make his entrance.

The arguing duo heard the door open and close. They both looked over to see a smirking saiyan King in his signature stance.

"What do we have here? You do remember that you are no longer welcome?"

Yamcha turned to face the arrogant king, his fists clenched in anger. "Who says? You? Because last time I checked, this was Bulma's house!"

Vegeta flashed over to the warrior in seconds. They were inches apart from each other.

"Yes, me. You forget your place human. I am now King of all Saiyans and I don't have time for little shits like you. You have ten seconds to leave the premises or I will end you."

Yamcha got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to play? That's fine with me, but you still have ten seconds." Vegeta too got into his own stance.

"Seriously? Come on you guys, that's enough."

Vegeta snapped his head over to Bulma to reply when he noticed the newly forming contusion on the crown of her head. He glared at her then sped over to Yamcha jumping into the air and positioned his legs in front of him, kicking Yamch in the stomach and knocking the air out of the human warrior. He flew back several feet and fell to the floor.

Yamcha quickly got up and threw two ki balls in Vegeta's direction but he just deflected them into the wall, effectively creating two huge holes in the side of Bulma's lab.

Bulma ran in between the two spreading her arms wide.

"That's enough! Both of you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get out of my way woman, I have to take out the trash." Vegeta taunted.

Yamcha just scoffed. "Whatever. This just confirms my suspicions. I'm outta here. Let's talk when you've cooled down Bulma." He then flew through the newly created hole and left.

Bulma just stood there, her whole body shaking. She couldn't believe those two. They were acting like children. What was worse, Vegeta couldn't even admit to her why he did acted the way he did. She knew Yamcha's intentions, and she had a pretty good idea of Vegeta's, but she was still waiting to hear it from his own mouth.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself woman?"

Bulma turned around slowly and glared daggers at the king. It was then that Vegeta finally realized what she was wearing, or lack thereof. Bulma had on a pair of short cut off jean shorts and a white tank top, splattered with grease. Her hair in a messy bun. Even though he had seen her in much more put together ensembles, he was never more turned on then he was in that moment.

She also took a moment to gaze on the king as well. His blue spandex suit was torn off from the waist, his chest glistening in sweat with a few cuts and ki burns. To say he was sexy as hell was definitely an understatement. Bulma quickly recovered though and remembered what she wanted to say.

"You're fucking kidding right? What do I have to say for myself?! You're the one that barged in here picking a fight and blasting holes through my lab, which you WILL be fixing by the way!"

Vegeta smirked and sauntered toward Bulma. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one that let the weakling in your lab, let your guard down, allow him to harm you, and wasted valuable time that should have been used to finish my ships I ordered be built."

"Harm me? What are you talking about?"

"The wound on your head you daft woman!" By that time Vegeta was within arms reach and lifted his hand to her head to inspect the fresh bruise.

Bulma shuddered when he touched it, it still being very painful. She sighed in frustration "He didn't do it, at least not on purpose. And why do you care!"

"You are one of my top scientists now, I need you...intact."

"That's a load of shit Vegeta. Tell me the real reason."

He started backing her up, causing Bulma to trip on the ramp to the ship, she started to fall backwards but Vegeta caught her. As he held her, he grabbed her by the chin rather harshly.

"It's not a 'load of shit' vulgar woman."

She just continued glaring at him, demanding a real response, not an ounce of fear was present on her porcelain features.

Vegeta snorted and plopped her down on the ramp, hovering over her body. "Fine. You want a reason?" No sooner had he finished his sentence he crashed his lips into hers with a searing intensity. A shock wave of sensations rippled through his body at the contact. No woman had ever made him feel like this before.

Bulma responded to the kiss in kind, threading her fingers through his flame shaped mane and massaging his scalp, surprised at it's softness. Vegeta growled at the contact, needing more. With one arm keeping him up so he didn't crush her, he moved his other one and grabbed onto her waist, slowly moving his hand up to feel the side of her breast through her tank top. His tail curling around her thigh of it's own accord.

Bulma moaned into the kiss, relishing in his electrifying touch. Every time it happened she felt shivers through out her body in excitement. Yamcha had never made her feel this way.

Just when Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and was about to rip her clothes off, he sensed the weaklings ki once more. He snapped his head up towards the holes in the wall.

Bulma took the opportunity to catch her breath. "W-What's wrong?"

"The weakling's back." He growled out menacingly.

He waited until he could feel his ki right on the other side of the wall and then threw a ki ball through the hole. Yamcha jumped in surprise and barely escaped the energy ball. It instead hit a tree and incinerated it.

"What the fuck!?" Yamcha could be heard yelling. He ran into the lab to see Vegeta glaring at him, leaning over Bulma's body on the ramp.

"I fucking knew it! You two are fucking each other! What the hell Bulma?"

"Get OUT!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh no problem. Gladly. I just forgot my cell phone." Yamcha spoke bitterly.

Vegeta looked around and spotted the device to his left on the floor. He shot a beam of ki from his finger and destroyed it, leaving a burn mark behind.

"Oh come on!"

Vegeta chuckled at his reaction.

Yamcha knew he was in a losing battle. "You know what? I don't care. Go ahead and screw him Bulma." He turned around and flew off.

"Yamcha!" Bulma cried out in an attempt to reconcile.

Vegeta returned his gaze to the blue haired beauty beneath him. "What do you care if he runs off like a coward."

"I still want to be his friend Vegeta."

The king scoffed. "I'll never understand human relationships." He then stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Bulma yelled.

"I've wasted enough time here, so have you. Get back to work. We'll finish this later."

Bulma looked crestfallen for a moment then anger filler her face. "We wouldn't have to do all this work if we just used the dragon balls." She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Vegeta heard her.

"What was that? What are 'dragon balls'?" He turned around and strode towards her.

Bulma looked to the ground sheepishly.

"Tell me what dragon balls are woman!" Vegeta demanded.

"Ok, fine. They are seven orbs that once collected can grant any wish. You call out the dragon called "Shenron" and he grants your wish. After a wish is made the balls are scattered over the earth and you have to wait one year before you can use them again. When I was a kid I made a radar that could locate these balls. I first met Goku while I was looking for them."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" His voice beginning to rise.

"Well, because I wasn't sure that he could bring your people and planet back. That might constitute as two wishes. The dragon can only grant one."

After hearing that, Vegeta actually looked defeated for a split second before morphing back into his usual scowl. "Whatever, just get back to work." He turned on his heel to leave once more.

"Wait a sec! I have an idea!" Bulma smiled widely.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to the heiress. "I'm waiting."

"We could go see Piccolo and Kami! Kami created the dragon balls so he'll be able to confirm if can be done with two wishes or one!"

"The namek? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh, well he lives with Kami at the lookout."

"The lookout?"

"It's a platform high over the earth where Kami resides. He's kind of like Earth's god."

Vegeta stood still, thinking for a moment before his mind was made up. "Come, we're going to see this... Kami." He walked over, picked Bulma up and flew out of the lab into the afternoon sun.

Bulma squealed in surprise and excitement. She was beginning to enjoy these flights in Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes at the woman's antics. "Which way?"

"Head east for a while." Bulma replied before nestling her head into his chest to avoid the wind.

They soon arrived at the lookout and Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's arms and ran towards a figure floating in the air a ways away.

"Hey Piccolo!" She called.

The Namek twitched his ear upon hearing the woman's voice. He lowered himself to the ground and watched as Bulma ran up to him.

"What're you up to?"

"I was meditating before I was rudely interrupted." Piccolo replied bluntly.

Bulma looked away for a moment. "Yea, sorry about that, but this is really important. Is Kami around?"

"He's right here." a voice from behind Piccolo spoke.

"What can I do for you Bulma?" The elder guardian of Earth asked.

"Hi Kami! This is King Vegeta of the Saiyans." Bulma introduced as Vegeta slowly walked over to the three.

"I'm well aware. I've been monitoring the situation you know."

"Oh yea, I forgot you do that." Bulma chuckled a bit. "Anyways, we came to ask you a question about the dragon balls. Would it be possible to ask for a planet and it's people to be restored in one wish?"

Piccolo and Kami looked to one another for a moment before Kami sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The amount of power needed to bring a planet back by itself would use up the whole wish."

Bulma frowned in disappointment as Vegeta snorted in dissatifaction.

"However, the planet Piccolo and I come from, Namek, has their own dragon and dragon balls. The Namek dragon can grant three wishes."

Both Bulma and Vegeta's spirits lifted at hearing that.

"That's fantastic! We'll just go to Namek and use the dragon balls there!"

Kami nodded his head in approval. "I can let the elder Namek know of your arrival. When do you plan on leaving?"

Bulma put her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I still have a few things to finish on the ship...a week should do it!"

"That sounds fine. I permit you to go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Piccolo must go with you. I will inform him of the planets location and he will direct you there. We Nameks are very private and don't want anyone knowing the true location of our home world."

Bulma thought about it for a second before wholeheartedly agreeing. "Deal!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Piccolo asked.

"Don't you want to go and see your people?" Bulma asked sweetly.

Piccolo sighed in assent. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. You'll need to stop by my place in a day or two so I can teach you the navigation system on the ship."

Piccolo nodded.

"Thank you so much Kami, you've been a huge help." Bulma waved goodbye to the two Nameks before jumping into Vegeta's arms, taking him off guard.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's head back!"

"I'm not just a transportation service woman." Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma just giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "Don't be such a grump, we've got a plan now!"

Vegeta looked away, attempting to avoid his embarrassment in front of the Nameks, to no avail. He composed himself, nodded to Kami and Piccolo, and took off for Capsule Corp. He too, was excited about the prospect of having his planet and all of his people back.

It wasn't long before they touched down in the courtyard of Capsule Corp. They were soon greeted by a chipper Bunny Briefs who was out in her garden.

"Oh hi Bulma, Vegeta! Did you enjoy your afternoon trip? It's such a gorgeous day."

"Mom, we went to see Kami and Piccolo, it wasn't a 'trip'."

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie. Would you two like some tea? I just brewed some!"

"Thanks mom! that would be great!"

Vegeta didn't reply and began walking towards the lab buildings.

"Oh Vegeta, don't you want some too? I brewed that kind you mentioned you like, chamomile." Bunny cooed.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He was a little thirsty, and that tea was quite adequate. He nodded in agreement and Bunny clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Perfect, I'll be back soon you lovebirds." She scurried into the house to get the tea.

"Mom!" Bulma yelled out in embarrassment.

Vegeta too had a slight blush on his cheeks that he was trying to hide.

Several stories up, Peppan and Raditz were sitting on the balcony of Raditz's room.

"Pathetic." Peppan snorted.

Raditz just laughed.

"What's so funny? Our King is being pushed round by weak human females."

"Pep, don't you see what's happening here? He's got it, and by the looks of it he's got it bad."

Peppan's eyes widened with realization. "You mean...?"

"Yes, exactly. Our King has the urge to take a mate. He's found his partner."

"No." Peppan tried to deny it. "She's not even Saiyan!"

"I know, I'm not that thrilled myself, but all the signs are there. I'm guessing he doesn't realize it yet though."

Peppan sighed in defeat. "I can't believe it."

Raditz chuckled. "Well, worse things have happened."

Back in the courtyard, Bunny came back out with a tray full of tea. "Look who I found taking a break, I asked if they wanted to join us." Bardock and Gine strolled behind Bunny and they all sat down at the large table on the patio.

Bulma quickly joined them and grabbed a mug, savoring the sweet taste of the tea. Vegeta reluctantly sat down as well across from Bulma and next to Bardock.

"So where have you two been?" Gine asked as she sipped her tea.

"We went to see the guardian of Earth. Vegeta and I have a plan to bring back your home planet and people!" Bulma almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

Both Bardock and Gine's eyes bulged out of their skulls in awe and confusion, while Bunny just clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's wonderful news dear! My baby is so smart and resourceful!"

Bulma blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Mom."

"How is that possible?" Bardock asked, his curiosity piqued.

"We will discuss it shortly. I'd like to explain this to everyone. I have a plan." Vegeta replied curtly.

Bardock nodded in acceptance and took a sip of his tea.

"Well this is good news, isn't it." Gine commented.

The five of them chatted for a short while before Vegeta stood up from the table. "Gine, call all the elites as well as Dr. Briefs to a meeting in one hour." He stood to leave.

"If you don't mind, I'll be excusing myself as well." Bardock spoke. He stood up and followed Vegeta in the house.

"My King."

Vegeta stopped and turned to face the elder Saiyan.

"No need for formalities now Bardock."

Bardock nodded. "Vegeta, I wanted to speak to you about something, do you have a moment."

Vegeta nodded and walked with Bardock to the library, away from prying Saiyan ears.

"Make it brief." Vegeta said as he leaned against a bookshelf.

Bardock smirked at the saying. "That's actually want I wanted to speak to you about. The Briefs. Specifically Bulma."

Vegeta's eyes snapped up at the sound of the woman's name. "What about her?"

"I've noticed some interesting behavior from you the since we arrived in regards to her."

"What are you talking about? I treat her just like everyone else under my command."

"That's just it Vegeta, you don't. You protected her from Turles' advances, You've been dare I say...jealous of any time she spends with that human male she used to be involved with. You don't punish her for not addressing you properly in front of the elites. I can only think of one thing that could explain all of it."

Vegeta realized just where he was going with this and he didn't like it. "Don't you say it Bardock."

"You've got the urge to take a mate."

Vegeta growled and threw his fist through a nearby table, breaking it in two. Bardock shook his head.

"No you're wrong. I have no such need. I don't need a mate. I am Vegeta, King of the Saiyans. I don't have time to deal with that."

Bardock came up to him and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Look, I've spent more time with you through out your childhood than even your own father. I see you as a son. That's why I bring this up. The urge does not care what you have going on in your life. When you are confronted with the one that is fated to be your mate, it takes control. You can't try and fight it Vegeta. It will eventually drive you mad. I would know, I tried denying my urge for Gine and it almost killed me. Accepting it and bonding with her was the best thing I ever did."

Vegeta hung his head low before he shook himself from Bardock's grasp and began pacing the floor.

"It's just physical. I just need to fuck her and get it out of my system."

"Well you can certainly try that but it will only make things harder, trust me." Bardock smirked.

"This isn't funny old man."

"You're right, it's not. But your reaction is. It reminds me of myself at your age."

Vegeta just glared at the man before he stood straight, his arms across his chest.

"This conversation does not leave this room."

"Agreed, although you should know that the rest of the elites are also aware of your affections."

Vegeta roared in frustration. "I don't have affections! I am a Saiyan warrior!"

"That you are, there is no denying that fact. But Saiyans also care for their mates and families. They just don't show it publicly."

Vegeta's mind was in turmoil. Did he really have the urge? He had heard of it as a child, but he didn't believe it. Now here he was, an adult Saiyan male and experiencing things he never thought possible.

Bardock walked up to him and stood face to face with his King. "Vegeta, I know that no matter what happens, you will continue to give your all to your people and destroy Frieza. I am proud to call you my King."

"Damn it Bardock. I don't have time for this shit."

"No, you don't. But you always find a way to make everything work."

Vegeta nodded. "Enough of this sappy talk, we have a meeting to go to. And don't you say a word about what was discussed here!" Vegeta warned.

"You have my word." Bardock said calmly. With that the two warriors walked out of the library to find their comrades.


	7. Blast Off To Namek

Chapter 7: Blast Off To Namek

Bardock and Vegeta walked swiftly down the hall to Dr. Briefs office. Their gold tipped boots clacking against the cool tile. They reached their destination and entered, seeing they were still waiting on a few people. Vegeta took the seat at the head of the long meeting table on the far side of the office. Bardock sat to his right, Dr. Briefs to his left, smoking his pipe with his trusty cat on his shoulder. Vegeta grimaced at seeing the furry creature. Why that thing had to be around at all times was a mystery to him.

They all sat in silence for a while before the door opened and the rest of the elites except for Goku came strolling in and took their seats as well.

"Where's Kakarott I specifically said 'one hour'. Is it that hard to be on time?"

"If you're talking about Goku, then he's on his way. He was at home and wasn't answering Bulma's calls so she went over there to get him King Vegeta." Dr. Briefs spoke between puffs from his pipe.

"I don't care where he was, I just want him here. Now."

No sooner had Vegeta spoke, the door wooshed open revealing a very irritated Bulma dragging a guilty looking Goku in by his gi.

Snickering could be heard around the table as Bulma roughly let go of Goku and none so gently sat in the chair next to her father.

"Nice of you to join us son." Bardock spoke with a bit of sarcasm laced in.

Goku took a seat next to his parents and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to hold up the meeting."

"What was it that was so important you couldn't be bothered to answer your calls?" Turles asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, well you see Chi and I..."

Bulma walked over and smacked Goku upside the head, silencing him. "You don't want to know."

Raditz smirked evilly. "It seems like you know something, or perhaps...saw something." He winked at Bulma.

Bulma's cheeks turned red and she looked away from the table of Saiyans.

Raditz eyes got wide as he realized what must have happened. "You walked in on them didn't you? You saw Kakarott and his mate doing the deed!"

More laughing could be heard across the table and Bulma kept her head down, not wanting to reveal her cherry red cheeks.

Vegeta covered his face with his hand, not able to keep silent anymore.

"Shut up! All of you! Kakarott, I don't care if you were having the best fuck of your life, the next time you're called, you will come without hesitation." He slammed his fists down on the table, causing it to crack.

Goku looked up to his King sheepishly. "Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now if you all are done acting like idiots, I'd like to discuss why I called you all here." Vegeta composed himself and sat back down in his chair.

"I have learned of a way to bring our planet back."

a collective gasp came out of the mouths of all the elites, except Bardock and Gine who had previously heard that part. Bulma pretended to cough to get the King's attention. "Ahem."

"...Thanks to the woman." He added quickly under his breath.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in acceptance.

"On this planet there are seven orbs called the dragon balls. Once they are collected, they can grant any wish."

Silence followed the statement, followed by laughing from Turles, Peppan and Nappa.

"She's messing with you Sire. There's no way that's a real thing!" Turles spoke between cackles.

Goku stood up, not wanting Bulma to get a bad rap.

"She's not lying. They do exist. I've seen them and used them. Bulma and I met while she was searching for them when we were kids."

"Incredible. The human scientist has you wrapped around her weak little finger as well." Peppan snidely remarked.

"Who else do you think is 'wrapped around her weak little finger'?"

Peppan's head snapped over to the sound of the voice to see King Vegeta glaring at her menacingly.

Her face went ghostly pale as she began to backtrack. "W-Well, that's not what I meant sir. I most c-certainly was not referring to you."

"Oh I think you most certainly were. Do you honestly believe your King could be controlled by a weak human woman? Do you think me that weak? How about we find out just how 'weak' I am." Vegeta stood once more, his ki increasing with each breath, anger radiating off of him in waves.

Bulma just scoffed at the comments. Sure she wasn't as physically strong as these brutes, but she easily made up for that with her inner strength and intelligence.

Bardock put a hand on his King's shoulder. "Sire, shall we get back to the task at hand?"

Vegeta snapped his head to the elder elite and upon looking in his eyes, knew this was not the place or time to begin this argument. He took a few deep breaths and brought his power down and sat back in his chair.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, these dragonballs can grant any wish. The woman and I went to visit with the god of this planet who confirmed this. The only issue is the dragon balls on this planet can only grant one wish. If we want to get our planet and people back that will require two. The guardian of the earth is a Namek. He and the other Namek that resides on this planet informed us that there is another set of dragon balls on planet Namek that can grant two wishes. Therefore, I have decided that I will be traveling to Namek to retrieve these dragon balls to revive our planet and people. Once that is accomplished we can seek revenge for their demise and destroy the icejin and their empire. I would like two other elites to accompany me. They will be Kakarott and Turles. We will also be joined by the Namek known as Piccolo. He will be the one to guide us to his planet since his people don't like outsiders to know it's location."

"Excuse me, King Vegeta. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Bulma raised her hand slightly.

"I don't believe I am." Vegeta coldly replied.

"Well I think you are. I'm coming too."

"This mission is much too dangerous for a human. You will stay here and work on developing more ships."

"Yea, I don't think so. You'll probably be taking the ship we're almost done constructing. It's a prototype, and as such, you will need someone who knows everything about it on board in case something happens. Also, I invented the radar that detects dragon balls. You'll need that as well. It wouldn't be smart going into space in a ship you know nothing about with technology you've never used before. You need me."

Silence filled the room while the King clenched his fists and visibly shook. He couldn't believe this woman. Saying he needed her in front of his elites! How dare she say such a thing. The King needs no one! Surely he could figure out how to work everything on his own.

"My King, I think that would be a good idea. Bulma is very knowledgeable about her own inventions and fixing them. It would only be a detriment to not have her along." Bardock suggested.

Another moment of silence ensued before Goku spoke up. "Yea, my dad's right. Bulma's super smart and always figures out what to do."

Vegeta growled out in frustration. "Fine! The woman can come, but you will heed my commands. I will not have you disrespecting me!"

"Of course, when have I not respected you?" Bulma replied, excited to be going on her next adventure.

Everyone sweatdropped at that, even her own father.

"Alright it's settled then. We'll leave once the first proto-type ship is completed. I expect it to be done within the next two weeks. We have no more time to waste." With that Vegeta dismissed them.

Everyone nodded and began to shuffle out of the room.

It was just Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Vegeta left in the room.

"Honey, are you sure you want to take part in this? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, I'll be fine dad. I've got super strong guys with me, what could happen?" Bulma replied nonchalantly.

The Dr. sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle and just nodded his head and walked out of the office. Bulma started walking right after him but was grabbed harshly by the arm and tugged back inside where Vegeta flung her into a chair and pinned her there.

Bulma froze, momentarily stunned by the action and looked straight into Vegeta's eyes, seeing that he was once again none too happy. What a huge surprise.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That is the last time you undermine my authority in front of the elites. I will not tolerate such disrespect woman."

Bulma didn't back down, she continued her fearless gaze.

"First of all, I'm not disrespecting you. I just feel that you would be making a mistake if you didn't take me along. Secondly, even if I was, what would you do? You've said so yourself that you need me... oh, how did you put it? 'Intact'?" her lips turned up into a slight smirk.

Vegeta roared, picked Bulma up by the arms and slammed her into the nearest wall, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

She coughed and gasped for air as the King stared her down.

"You try my patience woman. This is the last time. Respect me and my authority or you will not like the outcome." He unceremoniously dropped her and turned heel to leave.

Bulma fell to the floor and tried to find her voice. She had meant it to sound strong and fierce. It came out a raspy mess. "I was not disrespecting you asshole, but maybe I should start."

Vegeta froze in place and looked over his shoulder with an evil grin on his face. "I'd like to see you try." He then continued walking out of Dr. Brief's office leaving Bulma in a heap on the floor.

A few days had passed since the meeting with the elites and Bulma had seen hide nor hair of Vegeta. Granted she was holed up in the hangar working on the nearly complete ship with gravity simulator included, but she didn't even see him at breakfast lunch or dinner! Not even passing by in the hallways. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to miss his snide remarks, and that sexy smirk of his didn't hurt either. She was still sore about their last encounter but was more curious as to why she hadn't seen him around.

No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, she was starting to grow fond of the seemingly cold hearted bastard. She had a feeling he wasn't as steely as his exterior portrayed, and she was going to bring it out if it was the last thing she did. Bulma knew that now was probably not the best time to be getting interested in a relationship. Especially not one with the King of all assholes, but she couldn't help herself. The heart knows what it wants and Bulma wanted to get to know the flame haired mystery that was Vegeta.

So she continued her work on the control panel on the bridge of the ship while pondering about the Saiyan King. Her music blasting throughout the ship.

Vegeta was in the gravity simulator training with the newly constructed battle droids that Bulma and her father had invented. He had to admit, the idea was genius, but the final product was lacking. He was standing before a smoldering pile of metal and debris at the moment, breathing heavily from his rigorous training. He could now easily train in 75 times gravity and decided to push it up a notch today, realizing that he probably did a little too much. Now that his adrenaline was going down he could definitely feel the aches forming in every muscle over his body. He decided it was a good time to stop for the day. He picked up a few broken bots, knowing what he had to do. He had to speak to the woman. It had been several days at this point and he was doing a fabulous job of avoiding her at all costs. But now it couldn't be helped. He knew Dr. Briefs was in the city for an important meeting, and Bardock and Gine weren't up to speed on how to make or fix these new devices. That left one person he could turn to, the blue haired vixen. The one person he least wanted to see in that moment. With a heavy sigh, he started walking, bots in hand, in the direction of the woman's ki.

He walked through the hangar and was bombarded with what he considered to be a loud shrieking noise, but was actually just Bulma's portable sound system playing some classic rock.

"What the hell is that racket?" He walked around and looked for the woman's signature azure locks, but none were to be found. He honed in on her energy signal and saw she was inside the ship. He ascended the ramp and walked inside the spherical structure, the shrieking sounds getting louder and louder, forcing him to adjust the bots to one arm so he could cover at least one of his ears.

He walked through a corridor that led to an open area with several computer stations and chairs. It was there he spotted her on her back underneath one of the said stations, her shirt riding up, revealing her taut porcelain stomach as she was reaching for something inside a panel.

Vegeta audibly gulped, not that he would have been heard with the cacophany of horrible sounds permeating the space. He dropped the bots on the ground and and steeled his resolve for the ensuing encounter.

"Woman!"

... No response.

"Woman!"

...Still, no movement came showing recognition of his presence. He decided he'd have to go a different route. He followed the source of the horrible sounds to a cube shaped device sitting on top of one the control stations. He walked over, grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering the device and silencing it.

"What the hell?" Bulma asked seemingly to herself.

Vegeta inwardly laughed, glad he was able to get the attention he deserved. Bulma slid out from under the control panel, saw Vegeta standing a few feet away from her, jumped in surprise, then her face morphed into anger when she realized it was him that ruined her portable sound system.

"Was that really necessary Vegeta?"

"If you humans had better hearing than it wouldn't be. But as it is, I called for you twice and you didn't respond. I only saw one solution."

Bulma groaned out in frustration, standing up and leaning against the control panel. "Well it's nice of you to finally show your face. I was beginning to think you were crushed in the gravity simulator."

"Tch. Not even gravity can destroy me."

Bulma chuckled a bit. "Full of yourself much?"

Vegeta grunted in response. "I'm not here for idle chit chat. I need you to repair these so called 'battle droids'." He stepped aside and revealed the pile of debris that was once two functioning bots.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. A puddle of oil had begun to form underneath it all on the clean floor of her ship. Her face contorted into one of rage.

"What the hell Vegeta? I just made those!"

"Well you'll need to go back to the drawing board woman. These obviously were not strong enough to keep up with me." His trademark smirk finally made it's appearance.

"Not-Not strong enough...Keep up...with.." Bulma could barely speak she was so angry.

Vegeta meanwhile basked in the glow of her ire. He secretly loved pushing her buttons. Her fire and feisty spirit being a few of her traits he actually found tolerable and dare he say...entertaining.

So while Bulma went on her angry tirade, Vegeta just stood there with a shit eating grin on his face, enjoying every moment.

"That's the last time I try and make something nice for you asshole!" Bulma finished, practically out of breath.

"Well, now that you're done shrieking, I expect new bots by tomorrow morning."

"I don't think so mister! You can't just waltz in here after not speaking to me for days and expect me to drop what I'm doing, which by the way is something you also asked me to do, and just cater to your every whim! I'm not a miracle worker!" When she finished speaking she realized she had inched her way over to him and started poking him in the chest. Vegeta grabbed her hand tightly. Bulma was just waiting for the moment he would blow up in rage.

But it never came. Her eyes met his onyx ones which were staring back intensely. She removed her hand from his grasp and took a step back.

"W-Why have you been avoiding me?" Her arms were crossed, pushing up her breasts, one eyebrow raised waiting for a response.

Vegeta's eyes flashed towards her bust line for a split second before moving back up to her eyes. His own narrowed into slits before he broke his gaze and looked away.

Great, just great. This was exactly why he didn't want to come in contact with her. He knew this conversation topic would come up and he certainly didn't want to tell the woman the real reason he had been avoiding her like a galactic super virus. Each day it was becoming harder and harder to deny the truth. He was still going to fight though, with every thing he had. There was no way he was going to let a woman interfere with his plans for rebuilding his empire and getting revenge on Frieza, there was just no way.

"My reasons are none of your business. You should know that I am rather pre-occupied with my duties as the new King of my people. The last thing I need is a distraction."

Shit. Well, the oozaru's out of the bag now.

"Distraction? Is that what you think I am?" Bulma's face scrunched up in confusion, trying to decipher what exactly that meant, and whether or not she should be upset about it.

"And just how am I a distraction?"

"Oh you know exactly how, little minx."

Bulma moved her hands to her hips, her typical defensive stance. "Excuse me?!"

Vegeta took a step forward. They would have been practically nose to nose if he wasn't just a few inches taller than her. His voice stern but oddly quiet.

"You heard me. Who do you think you are traipsing about in your revealing clothing, acting like you're royalty yourself. Your little shenanigans are getting in the way of me doing what needs to be done."

It was then that Bulma realized she now had some vital information. Vegeta found her attractive. She could definitely use this to her advantage.

Their stare down was broken by Bulma's seductive smirk.

"Oh really? I'm the one that's distracting you? You're doing it to yourself. You're the one looking at me, you're the one letting me get to you. And if I'm not mistaken, you're the one that initiated our two previous rendezvous."

What happened next was a surprise to both parties.

Bulma lifted one hand and placed it flat against his chest, the other went to his mouth where a finger delicately rested against his lips. They were softer than she imagined. On the outside she was the epitome of sex appeal and confidence. On the inside she was shaking like a leaf. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to throw herself at a downright sexy alien King? She was still a virgin after all, did she really want Vegeta to be her first? She always thought that Yamcha would be, but look how that turned out. It was then that Bulma decided. To hell with it, she was going to live a little.

"How about we pick up where we left off?"

She then moved her hand that was resting on his chest, up to his shoulder. Vegeta's eyes widened as Bulmas finger was replaced with her lips. She licked his bottom lip and lightly bit it, creating an opportunity to slip her tongue inside. It was then that Vegeta's self control finally slipped. His tongue began a battle with hers. A fight for dominance that both wanted to win. He began backing her up until her ass hit the control panel. Their hands were everywhere, exploring each others bodies. Bulma groaned as Vegeta moved his hand down to her backside and squeezed. She instantly wrapped both legs around him, and was lifted up into his arms.

They both broke the kiss for some air and looked into each others lust laden eyes.

"Woman. As a man of honor, I must ask if you want this to go any further. If you want to stop, I will respect that. However, once we get to a certain point, I won't be able stop. A Saiyan's physical urges are quite strong."

Bulma continued to gaze into his eyes, a lazy smile gracing her face.

"What's your decision?"

Bulma leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I want this. I want you, King Vegeta." enunciating each syllable of his name before nibbling on his earlobe.

Hearing his name come from her lips in such a seductive whisper sent shock waves of pleasure and anticipation throughout his body. He growled low in approval and smacked her ass before capturing her lips once more.

Bulma began to grind her clothed body up against his while still in his hold. It was driving Vegeta crazy.

He decided to take matters in his own hands and laid her down on the control panel, then ripped her shirt from her body, flinging the destroyed garment across the room.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" Bulma pouted in protest.

"You're rich, buy a new one." He stated matter of factly. He was just about to rip off her bra as well before Bulma put a stop to it.

"Yea, you're not ripping this one. I'll take it off." She reached behind her back and unhooked the garment, pulling the straps over her arms and flinging it in the same direction as her ripped shirt.

It took Vegeta all of two seconds to admire her perfect form before his hands found their purchase in her perfectly rounded mounds. He massaged them and brushed his thumb over each nipple, causing Bulma to gasp out in pleasure. Vegeta smirked before he bent down and took one of the rosy buds in his mouth, savoring the amazingly sweet taste of her skin. He had never tasted anything like it.

A moan escaped Bulma's mouth and Vegeta smirked against her skin. It was like the most beautiful melody to his ears. He continued his ministrations until he couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

He quickly stood up and rid himself of his training uniform.

Bulma sat up slightly and pouted at the loss of contact, only to see Vegeta in all his naked muscled glory standing before her, lust filled hungry eyes boring into her own. Bulma licked her lips in anticipation.

"Come, make love to me Saiyan." She purred.

Vegeta leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Saiyans don't make love woman. We fuck, we ravage, we take. That's what I'm going to do to you now."

The skin around her ear pimpled in excitement. She moaned at hearing those words.

"Then fuck me King Vegeta."

"Gladly."

He quickly removed the last vestiges of Bulma's clothing before he lined himself up at her entrance, admiring the womanhood of Bulma Briefs. He looked up to her half lidded eyes to see her waiting expectantly. That look was all he needed before he pushed himself inside. However before he could completely fill her he felt something. A barrier. That's when he realized, the woman was a virgin. His eyes widened and snapped back up to the blushing bluenette.

"Woman..."

"I know, and yes I am, but I won't be for long." She purred in response.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled slightly. "This is going to hurt."

Bulma nodded and then felt a stinging ache as he pushed past the barrier and stilled inside of her, letting her get used to his girth.

Bulma winced slightly but once the pain subsided she began bucking her hips, signaling her readiness.

Vegeta then pulled out slowly until just the tip remained inside, then firmly thrust back in, starting a steady pace that had the heiress' heart pounding.

Throughout his short adult life he had had good sex, but those times couldn't even compare to what he was experiencing in this moment. She was like a velvet glove that fit him perfectly, it was nothing short of amazing.

Vegeta increased his pace, noticing how the woman writhing beneath him was enjoying every moment. He decided to shake things up a bit, so he lifted her up with him still inside her and used his arms to bounce her up and down on his cock. Bulma cried out in ecstasy, this new position hitting a spot inside her she never knew she had. She hooked her arms around his neck and held on while Vegeta maneuvered her body, and damn it all if didn't turn her on all the more. She could feel a tightening sensation begin to form in her stomach and then before she knew what happened, she saw stars. Everything went white as pleasure the likes of which she'd never felt coursed through her entire being.

"Vegeta!" His name fell from her lips as her first orgasm ripped through her body.

He could feel it as well. Her inner walls clenched around him causing the most wonderful pressure. He sped up his thrusts, his own pleasure mounting before he grunted out her name and came inside of her shortly after her own release.

He pulled out and set her down in the nearby chair as they both caught their breaths.

"That was..." Bulma panted.

"Yes, it was." Vegeta said shortly, finally realizing what he had just done. He just had sex with the woman that was probably his mate, and he took her virginity no less. It was quite possibly the best sex he'd ever had and he decided then and there that no other man would ever have her. He was her first and he would be her last, even if he decided not to bond with her. No other man would ever touch her, he would make sure of that. He picked up his training uniform and put it back on, and threw the woman's clothing in her direction. He looked up to see her running her fingers through her azure locks with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her after sex glow was intoxicating and he was already becoming aroused again. He knew he had to leave, and fast if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Once he was fully clothed, Vegeta walked over to the heiress and lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger so they were eye to eye.

"Woman..." For some reason, the words just wouldn't come to him. He wasn't even sure of what he wanted to say.

Bulma looked into his eyes and saw a softness there, a vulnerability that she hadn't seen before. It was almost as if she could see the wheels in his mind turning.

She smiled softly. "Yes?"

"Don't forget to get those bots fixed by tomorrow morning."

Bulma blinked once before she realized what he just said.

"What?" Her brow furrowed, Vegeta could she was seconds away from exploding in anger, however he just didn't have it in him to be all sentimental at the moment.

"Just because we fucked, doesn't mean you can get out of doing your duties."

Her eyes widened and eyebrows raised up in shock and anger. Bulma stood up now, removing his hand from her face.

"Is that all this was? Just a fleeting moment of pleasure? Did it not mean anything to you?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as he pondered what to say.

"My actions speak for themselves...Bulma. As I've mentioned before, Saiyans speak with their actions, not words."

"Well maybe you should start!" She couldn't believe this guy. He couldn't even express that he enjoyed himself mere moments ago? Were all Saiyans like this? Goku certainly seemed to share his thoughts and feelings. Maybe it's just who Vegeta is.

"I don't think so. Don't forget the bots." With that he walked around her and strode out of the ship.

Bulma was fuming. Sure, she wasn't sure what to expect. Vegeta is quite the wild card, but she at least thought he'd say..thanks maybe? Now that she thought about it, Bulma didn't know what she was expecting. He had used her actual name twice today, so that had to mean something right? He also gave her some indication that he enjoyed it without really saying he did. Damn him and his pride.

Once she cooled down, she finished dressing and poked her head out of the ship to make sure no one else was in the hangar. She quickly looked around and found a spare lab coat so she ran to it and threw it over her shoulders then made her way to the house so she could shower.

Several days had passed and it was finally time to leave for Namek. Bulma had checked and rechecked every system on that ship and everything was functioning perfectly. The ship was really a work of art and Bulma had never been more proud of an invention than she was right now.

As she looked out over west city from her balcony, she sighed just thinking about the journey ahead. Piccolo said it would take a month to get there. She'd be in space for a whole month with three aliens, one of which she slept with just a week ago. Even thinking about that day made her mad. She hadn't spoken to him since. They both were avoiding each other at all costs. Bulma had chocked it up to being a mistake. A very passionate and pleasurable mistake, but a mistake none the less. One she didn't plan on repeating.

With one more glance at the beautiful skyline with the sunrise behind it. Bulma went back in her room to finish packing.

An hour later she met everyone at the launchpad next to the courtyard.

"Bulma dear!" Bunny briefs cooed as she ran up to her daughter.

"Hey mom."

"I'm going to miss you! I've packed some food for you from our breakfast this morning." She handed Bulma a capsule.

"Thanks, I'll miss you too mom. Don't worry I'll call and chat now and then."

"Good." Bunny kissed the heiress' cheek and stepped back next to her husband.

"Take care sweetie, and keep in touch." Dr. Briefs said.

"Will do dad."

"Can we cut the sentimental crap and get going already?" A crabby King Vegeta spoke as he walked by the family and up the ramp into the ship. Followed by a silent Piccolo.

Bulma scowled at him.

"Oh, don't worry about him honey, I'm sure he's just excited." Bunny reassured.

"Yea, I'm sure that's it mom."

A little ways away, Goku was saying his goodbyes to his wife and family.

"Bye Chi, I love you and I'll see you soon."

Chi Chi hugged him tight, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Be safe okay? Don't make me worry about you!"

Bardock and Raditz chuckled while Gine smiled at the scene.

"Make us proud son. Bring back our planet and people."

"I will father." Goku patted Bardock on the shoulder before giving him a hug, which took Bardock by surprise.

Vegeta poked his head out of the ship as Turles walked in. "Get your ass in the ship Kakarott!"

Goku just chuckled. "Looks like I gotta go. Bye guys!" He quickly ran up the ramp and smiled at Vegeta as he walked inside.

Vegeta then stood tall as he looked out at his remaining elites, Nappa, Raditz, Peppan, Bardock and Gine.

"I expect that you will watch over our people here until I return. If I find out that any of you were negligent in your duties, there will be hell to pay."

All five of them bowed and said "Yes my King."

"Good." He then turned around and the ramp was pulled in and the hatch closed behind him.

When he walked into the bridge, Bulma was once again going over the navigation controls with Piccolo and setting the coordinates.

"Where's Kakarott and Turles? We should be departing at once."

Bulma turned her head and glared at Vegeta.

"I don't know, probably picking out their rooms. Why don't you go find them, I'm kind of busy here."

Vegeta glared right back at her and growled menacingly. He didn't have time to deal with her antics. with a turn of his heel he left the bridge and wandered through the main corridor.

The hallway curved around as he walked, passing what he figured must be the dining area before he heard voices coming from an open door.

"I'm serious, just a week ago! He joined me for our evening training session reeking of the blue haired girl. I'm not all that surprised though." Turles smirked.

"Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh? I never would have seen that coming!" Goku was practically speechless.

"Ahem."

Both men froze as Vegeta appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey Vegeta! Turles was just telling me about you and Bulma. Way to go!"

Turles lowered his head in embarrassment. Goku never did have much tact or common sense in these types of matters.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits. "What I do in my own time is none of your damn business Kakarott. Now will you two stop your gossiping and get to the bridge?"

"Yes sire." Turles bowed and quickly walked out of the room.

"Sure thing Vegeta!" Kakarott smiled as he walked past Vegeta and followed Turles.

Vegeta stood in the cabin for a moment, shaking his head. This is going to be a long...long trip. He then walked out of the room and made his way to the bridge.

Everyone was already seated and fastened in. Bulma looked up when he walked in. "Well? What took you so long? We're all waiting."

Vegeta's eyes shot daggers at the heiress as he took his seat. Once he sat down and got situated he realized this was the chair the woman sat in just a week prior after their encounter. He could still detect a faint wisp of her scent. This mission would be the death of him. He just knew it.

"Okay, all systems are go. Initiating engine start up procedure." Bulma recited as she worked over the controls.

"Take off in three, two, one."

The ships occupants were jolted slightly as the engine came to life and propelled them skywards. They were finally on their way to Namek.


	8. Close Quarters

Chapter 8: Close Quarters

Vegeta felt the familiar pull on his body as the ship launched into the sky. The four occupants all strapped into their seats eagerly awaiting the moment they could be up and walking about once more. Bulma remained at the helm monitoring their ascent.

The Saiyan King watched the woman as she fiddled with the controls and watched the screens before her relay their information. To actually see her in her natural element was a new experience for him. Sure he had seen her tinker with her projects here and there, but there was something to be said for seeing her take total control of a situation and own it. He was impressed once more by her many talents, not that he would ever say such a thing to her face. For now he would have to watch from a distance, especially after the disaster that was the aftermath of their first sexual encounter.

He still didn't understand why the woman was so upset. His only option was to avoid her once more so he didn't have to listen to her tirades. However, now that they were on the same ship for a month, he knew that would be next to impossible. Then there was the issue with Kakarott and Turles. He never pegged The slightly older Saiyan as a gossip, but apparently that's just what he was. Vegeta chanced a glance over to the Saiyan in question and saw the man was completely at peace. Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits as he shot daggers at him. The latter not even realizing the King still held a grudge about the slip of the tongue just an hour ago.

Vegeta was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the woman's voice.

"We've exited Earth's atmosphere. I've initiated the ship's gravity controls and we'll go into hyperdrive once we leave the solar system. You guys are free to get up and do as you please."

Bulma typed in some commands before unbuckling herself from her seat and walking over to another station for a moment.

"Cool thanks Bulma! I'm going to check out the kitchen. I'm starving!" Goku freed himself from his restraints and stretched a bit.

Bulma looked over her shoulder at the youngest Saiyan. "Hey, don't go raiding the fridge! Only take what you need. We have to make sure we have enough food for the whole trip ya know!"

"If we need to stop somewhere on our way, I know of a few bases that have everything we'd need." Turles chimed in as he too stood and stretched his legs.

"I'd prefer not to make a pit stop if possible. The less time it takes the better." Vegeta commented as he walked off the bridge.

Piccolo also took his leave saying something about meditating and not disturbing him for at least three hours.

"Does that guy do anything else?" Turles asked as he walked up to Bulma who was still at the controls.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over to the Saiyan. "Well, not really, actually. Nameks don't eat or sleep so he basically just meditates and trains."

"Doesn't the guy have any hobbies?"

" I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask him yourself? I've tried to get to know him over the years but he's the most secretive person I've ever met, well besides that jerk you call a King." Bulma huffed.

Turles chuckled a bit. "Better not let him hear you say that."

"I don't really care. Maybe I want him to hear what I think about his stupid face."

"You still upset about your little tryst last week?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Bulma froze in place and stopped the work she was doing. How could he know? She was so careful to not say or do anything that could reveal their actions a week prior. There was no way he knew...Unless Vegeta told him. That had to be it! Vegeta must have mentioned his latest escapade to the brute. Bulma was seeing red, her fists clenched at her side. She took a deep breath to reign in her anger before she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" she feigned innocence.

This time Turles' laughter filled the entire room, he turned so he could lean his back against the control panel and looked back to Bulma, his arms crossed over his chest in arrogance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about little earth woman."

Bulma glared at the Saiyan before her. "Whether I'm a Human or Saiyan has no bearing on this situation, and for the record I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't, Bul-ma." He teased. As he began to walk past her he leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Just so you know, your scent is intoxicating."

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck. He chuckled slightly before he too left the bridge, leaving Bulma to pick up the pieces of her pride that were shattered all over the floor.

What did he mean by that? Was he complimenting her new perfume? That couldn't be it, Saiyans wouldn't bother with such niceties. He must be referencing something, but what? The only way she would find out would be to talk to the one person she loathed the most in this moment. Thankful that she still had work to do, Bulma continued with her post launch diagnostics, taking her time so she could prolong the eventual encounter with the asshole known as Vegeta.

Said man was wandering the corridors, exploring his new home and came across what looked to be a living and dining area with a lift in the center of the room that lead to the level below. He walked in to see Goku sitting on the couch, stuffing his face and staring at a screen. Vegeta came to stand behind him and plucked the bag of food out of the younger Saiyan's hands.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Goku pouted as he turned and tried reaching for the bag of chips. Vegeta kept it out of reach and took one out of the bag, inspecting it.

"What are you doing Kakarott?"

"Well I was eating before my food was rudely taken from me."

Vegeta humphed and popped the chip in his mouth, chewing and then swallowing. "This is disgusting. What is it?"

"They're potato chips, and they're super good!"

Vegeta threw the bag back onto Goku's lap and looked up to the screen in front of him.

"And what is that? some kind of training video?"

Goku just laughed and motioned for Vegeta to sit down next to him. "Nah, it's called a movie. Looks like Bulma installed a blu ray player so we can relax every now and then."

"What in the hell is a movie."

"Oh right, I forgot you don't know much about earth culture do you? It's basically humans acting as other humans, usually telling some sort of story, and it's recorded on film."

Goku could hear Vegeta grunt behind him and knew he wouldn't be joined by the King any time soon.

"Turn that damn thing off, we have other, more important things to discuss."

"Fine." Goku sighed as he grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. "What's up?"

"I would like to discuss what Turles mentioned to you before we took off."

Goku stood up and walked around the couch to stand before his superior.

"You mean about you and Bulma?

Vegeta nodded curtly.

"What about it?"

"The subject is not to be brought up again. There is no me and the woman. Understand?"

Goku's brows furrowed in confusion. "Then what was Turles talking about? He said you smelled like Bulma. That means you two had sex right? So how are you not together now?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before speaking. "It means that my business is my business and I will not have it become a topic of conversation on this mission. Are we clear?"

"I guess." the younger Saiyan replied. He could see the conflicting emotions in his friend's onyx eyes and knew there had to be more to this than what Vegeta was saying, but he would accept those terms for the time being.

Just then an irate Bulma entered the living space.

"Hey Vegeta, we need to talk. Now."

Both men turned their heads to the source of the voice. Goku smirked slightly while Vegeta just glared in the woman's direction.

"Are you giving me an order woman?" He asked threateningly.

Bulma just glared right back at him, there was no fear in her cerulean eyes, only fire.

Goku could feel the tension in the room and knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if Turles wants to spar or something." He sidestepped his way past the two before making a run for it into the corridor.

They both stood silent for a minute until Bulma couldn't take it any longer.

"Why'd you tell him?"

Vegeta continued his glare at the blue haired woman. "What are you referring to?"

"Don't play games with me Vegeta. Why did you tell Turles we slept together?"

His face revealed his shocked thoughts for only a moment before his typical scowl replaced it. "I did nothing of the sort woman. He figured it out on his own."

Bulma's fierce gaze never left his onyx orbs. She just stuck her hip out and crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised as if challenging his statement.

"I don't believe you. How the hell could he find out unless you told him?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time for this." He then began to make his way to the door. Bulma stood in his path and placed her hand on his chest, momentarily halting his advance.

"you're not going anywhere until you tell me how Turles found out about us." Her voice lowered but no less serious.

Vegeta's eyes lingered on her hand for a moment before moving up to see her angry scowl looking back at him. A small smirk formed, slowly turning up a corner of his lips as he started chuckling.

"Do you think you can stop me from walking through that door? If so, then you are sorely mistaken." He lingered once more for a moment before moving to get around her again.

Bulma stepped to intercept him once more, this time putting more force into her arm to hold him in place. "If you leave this room, I'm going to share all the sordid details of our time together with our three traveling companions, and I won't leave anything out."

the King's eyes widened for a second. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest as he began pacing the room agitatedly.

"You're a conniving scheming wench! How dare you threaten me with blackmail!" He shouted as he stopped in front of her.

Bulma smirked. "Well, when I see something I want, I'll do whatever it takes to get it. Within reason of course. And don't call me a wench, dickwad!"She yelled the last part.

Vegeta stopped his pacing for a moment, perplexed by her choice of words. "What the hell is a dickwad?"

Laughter spilled from her lips as she realized he didn't know much about human slang terms. "It's what you're acting like right now. Why can't you just answer my question? If you did, you could have been on your way to whatever it is you were planning to do."

He shook his head in frustration before looking away from her heated gaze. "Damn woman." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. He saw the logic in her argument and decided the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could be out of her presence.

She opened her mouth to provide a retort when he lifted a finger to silence her.

"Fine! I'll tell you what happened if it will shut you up!"

Bulma smiled triumphantly and waited for him to speak.

"I was careless. I didn't say a damn word to him though. Like I would want to broadcast my time with you to anyone!"

Her features scrunched up in offense for a split second before her fighting spirit took control.

"Whatever asshole. Just get on with it!"

Vegeta grunted in disapproval before continuing. "I went to my evening training session with Turles shortly after our encounter, without showering first." He got out quickly.

Bulma's confused look only agitated him further.

"So? I didn't see any evidence of any kind on you when you left the bridge." She inquired.

"Are you seriously that dense woman?! I was drenched in your scent. He figured it out pretty quickly after I stepped into the room!"

Bulma's face went ghostly pale when the words hit her ears. "M-My scent?" She flashed back to her conversation with Turles:

'Just so you know, your scent is intoxicating.'

"Oh my kami." She covered her mouth with her hand in shock and surprise.

She began to feel lightheaded and walked over to the couch and plopped down, staring off into space.

A look of concern flashed through Vegeta's eyes for a moment as he witnessed the change in skin pigment, but it was soon replaced with his usual emotionally void demeanor. He walked around the couch and stood before her.

"Yes, your scent. Saiyans have a very heightened sense of smell. The scent of your arousal is...rather powerful." He smirked.

Bulma didn't move an inch, her hands coming up to cover her face which was beet red in embarrassment. Great, just great. So now Turles knows what she smells like when she's aroused? How was she ever going to live this down?! Part of her wanted to run and hide in her quarters until the mission was over. The other part of her was screaming at her to get over it. Bulma Briefs doesn't let something petty like this get to her. As her inner dialogue was sounding off, Vegeta was attempting to ask her something. After a while, the sound of his voice could be heard over her own inner one.

"Woman! Can you hear me!? What the hell's wrong with you?!" He shouted, practically at his wits end by this point.

"H-Huh?"

"This is ridiculous. I asked you a damn question!"

"Sorry, I didn't hear it. Can you repeat it again?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the rage building up inside of him. How was it possible that the woman sitting in front of him could be an intellectual genius and a spacey half-wit at the same time. It truly boggled his mind. He took a deep breath before he decided he'd give her one more chance before he tore the whole room to shreds.

"Did the overgrown oaf confront you?"

"Who?"

A loud frustrated growl emanated from Vegeta's throat. "Turles you daft woman!"

"Oh! Yes, he did. Why else would I be here talking to you about it?"

"Kakarott didn't say anything to you?"

Bulma blinked once, then twice before her mind registered what he was telling her between the lines. "Goku? Goku knows too!? How the hell did that happen?"

"I overheard the two talking when I went searching for them before we departed."

He watched as Bulma closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she stood up and faced him.

"Well, what's done is done." She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking away. Vegeta's eyes traced her movement, confusion gracing his hardened features before he realized he wasn't quite done with her yet.

"What does that mean 'what's done is done? And who do you think you are accusing me of something you have no real evidence for?!" He shouted after her.

Bulma turned her head over her shoulder. "It means there's not a damn thing I can do about all of this so I'm just going to deal with it and move on. In terms of accusing you, I feel I had every right. There's only two people on this ship that could've known anything about what happened that day, you, and me. I certainly didn't tell him anything so that left you. It's called process of elimination. See ya around." Bulma then left Vegeta alone in the living area.

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out how she went from being absolutely furious to calm and collected in a matter of minutes. The human female was truly an enigma to him. He also didn't know what to make of her statement about moving on. Did that mean she wasn't interested in him? And if she wasn't, would he care? After all, he had much better things to do than tangle himself up in a courtship right now. The only problem was, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Every night since their coupling, he'd toss and turn in bed, filled with conflicting thoughts that all revolved around the blue haired heiress. Even in sleep he would dream of their encounter, relishing in the feel of her body against his. He was at a loss. He should be focusing on the task at hand, not chasing after some female, but damn it all if the deepest part of himself wasn't telling him to take her and claim her as his. But he couldn't afford to take a mate, not now. Not with so much at stake. She would be a liability and weakness to him. Hell, she already was if he was honest with himself. The only thing he could do was continue to keep his distance. Maybe once all this shit was over he would approach her, but for now, he would try and focus on his duties.

Bulma walked through the corridors feeling embarrassed and humiliated. She never wanted her private life out in the open, especially her sex life. Not that there really was one to speak of, she'd only had sex one time. At least it was just two that knew so far. No one had said anything about whether or not Piccolo had gotten word of it. Speaking of Piccolo, if she remembered correctly, he had mentioned he was going to meditate. She figured some meditation couldn't hurt, so she went to the hallway that contained the sleeping quarters. There were seven rooms in total, only five being used this trip. The other two Bulma had turned into a mini lab and workout room respectively, considering the gravity simulator was probably not the best place for her to keep in shape.

Out of the seven rooms, only one door was closed, so that had to be Piccolo's room. She walked up and stood there for a moment considering how she should enter. Either way she'd be doing the exact thing he asked them not to do, disturb him. She only hoped that he wouldn't mind if she joined him.

So her knuckles rapped against the door lightly, twice. She heard some rustling and then was face to face with a grumpy looking Namekian.

"Didn't I ask to be left alone?"

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could meditate with you? I'll be quiet, I promise." Bulma requested, her hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

Piccolo raised one brow in question before grumbling and standing aside. As Bulma walked over the threshold he grabbed her arm lightly. "Not one word." Was all he muttered.

"Got it! You won't even know I'm here!" Bulma chirped as she continued into his room. She noticed the lights were dimmed to almost nothing and a strong almost minty aroma hit her senses.

"Ooh, what's that fragrance? It smells so interesting!"

Piccolo closed the door and turned to face her with a scowl on his face. "What did I just say to you?"

"Oops, sorry. Won't happen again. But before I shut up, can you tell me what smells so nice?"

the Namekian sighed and walked to his previous position on the floor. He sat cross legged and looked up to her and gestured for her to do the same. Bulma realized what he wanted and sat down mimicking his body. Once she was sitting he spoke. "It's a Namekian incense that heightens your awareness and aides in relaxation."

Bulma nodded in understanding and watched as Piccolo closed his eyes and held his arms out, his thumb, index and middle fingers touching each other. She took note of his methods and did the same, closing her own eyes and positioning her arms, inhaling the strong fragrance and trying to clear her mind. There was so much in there that it was hard to not think of anything, she kept going back to her and Vegeta. His image appeared in her mind, those black as night piercing eyes that could bore into one's own soul. The body of a greek adonis with abdominals like a washboard. That flame shaped hair that defied gravity and was so much softer than it appeared. Bulma smirked as she ogled her image of the King in her mind.

Piccolo noticed the change of energy in the room and opened one eye to see Bulma squirming in place with a smirk on her face. He growled out to get her attention and Bulma stopped fidgeting and her eyes popped open.

"Bulma, if you can't concentrate on clearing your mind then please leave. You are disrupting the energy in the room."

"Sorry. I-I've just got a lot on my mind, I thought maybe meditation could help."

Piccolo sighed as he brought his hands down to rest on his legs.

"Meditation can be very beneficial, but you need to clear your mind of all thoughts in order to do so. Perhaps you would benefit from some self reflection first. Now, if you can't be still and quiet, then leave."

He resumed his position and closed his eyes once more.

Bulma just sighed. Piccolo was right, she needed to take time and go through all these thoughts in her head one by one. Try and understand it all. She chuckled a bit when she thought about the fact that Piccolo was acting more like a therapist than a friend right now. Maybe that's what she needs right now anyways.

"Did you not hear me? If you can't be quiet then get out of here."

"Fine fine. I'll leave. Thanks for the advice though!" Bulma lifted herself up from the floor and waved her goodbye as she exited the Namekian's room.

Piccolo took a deep breath and began to refocus his center. He was keenly aware that something was going on between the Saiyan King and the Capsule Corp heiress and her internal struggle was most likely due to that very thing. He only hoped that whatever was happening wouldn't get in the way of their current mission. The only reason he agreed to participate was due to his friendship with Goku. He hadn't yet decided if he liked Vegeta or his elites just yet.

Bulma journeyed the short distance to her own quarters and stepped inside. Her capsules with her belongings still laying on her bed untouched. The heiress pushed them aside and sat down on the surprisingly soft mattress and sighed. What was she going to do about Vegeta? There was no denying the attraction by this point, and she knew there was more to him than just his cold hard demeanor. The scientist in her wanted to find out. She had a feeling that he was a very complex and complicated man. Above that curiosity however was what he did. He slept with her and then went on as if it meant nothing to him. Granted, she didn't actually expect much, but she had hoped that it wouldn't be just a one time thing. Then there was his attitude. She just didn't get it. Why was he always angry? It wasn't an exclusively Saiyan trait, Goku being a prime example of that, so what happened to him that made him this way? In the end she couldn't just let him off the hook for treating her so poorly. For now she would treat him the same as she treated everyone else, with respect and kindness, unless his actions prove he deserves different, but she wouldn't be looking for more than comraderie at this point. She was just Bulma Briefs helping out an alien race who was in need.

She sighed once more, not completely happy with the turn of events, but there wasn't much she could do at this point. She spotted the capsule that contained her clothes and walked over to the en suite bathroom, deciding that a nice hot shower would help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, so this chapter was basically like a galactic soap opera lol! How will they all be able to get over their own issues and collect the dragonballs on Namek?
> 
> Can Bulma and Vegeta put their feelings for each other behind them? You'll have to wait and see. ;)


	9. Unwanted Jealousy

Chapter 9: Unwanted Jealousy

It had been about a week since they left Earth and everyone aboard started getting into their own routine. For the four warriors that usually meant training all day, taking meal breaks and occasionally meditating. That left Bulma by herself for the most part, which she didn't really mind, especially since everyone (Piccolo being a possible exception) were now privy to her recent fling with Vegeta. She was a little lonely, but found that she now had all the time in the world to work on a few projects she had been putting off, as well as starting a work out routine. Bulma was never out of shape per say. Her body was just naturally toned and curvy in all the right places. But with her being cooped up in a space ship for a month, she figured now would be as good a time as any to start some sort of regimen.

So after eating breakfast with Goku, she made her way to the shared living area with her 10 pound hand weights. She set them down and set up her DVD before moving the couches out of the way and taking her spot in front of the T.V.

Normally she had this room all to herself at this time of day, since the guys usually trained together for several hours after breakfast. Bulma and Goku were not morning people so they usually ate breakfast together, the rest of the guys having gotten up hours earlier. But unbeknownst to her, today would not be one of those days.

As the workout began, Bulma became engrossed in it, working up a slight sheen of sweat on her face and chest. She didn't hear the door open and the heavy steps that proceeded.

It wasn't until she heard a clank of something hitting the floor and a man chuckling that she stopped her movements and turned to see Turles with his arms crossed over his chest and an arrogant smirk gracing his hardened features.

"Hey Blue. Whatcha up to?"

Bulma eyed him, slightly perplexed by the choice of nickname. She walked over to the end table to grab the remote and pause her workout. She mimicked his stance but with a questioning gaze instead of his smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"Blue?"

"Well yeah, what else am I going to call you?" He replied with a slight chuckle.

"How about my name. Bulma."

"Nah, that's boring. I think I'll call you Blue now."

Bulma sighed, deciding she didn't want to waste her time on this stupid conversation.

"Whatever. What do you want Turles?"

"You didn't answer my question. I asked, whatcha up to?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm working out." She replied curtly. After her initial discovery that Turles had found out about her and Vegeta's fling, and the fact that he said her scent was intoxicating, she was trying to avoid conversation with the guy.

"Working out?" Turles had a confused look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bulma said mostly to herself. "You know, working out, exercising, training."

Turles's laughter hit her ears and she scowled in response.

"What's so funny?"

He didn't respond, his laughter only getting louder. Turles bent over a little, bracing his hands on his thighs. After he calmed down a bit, he straightened himself and smiled in Bulma's direction.

"You call that training? Is that what weak humans do to increase their strength and agility? No wonder your race is so weak."

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know that we have some great warriors. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin have all fought against Goku at some point or another. They can all use Ki and are excellent fighters." Bulma was irate. Who does this guy think he is? She's just trying to stay in shape and he walks in here and insults her? No one insults Bulma Briefs and gets away with it.

"And for your information, I'm quite strong for my age and gender thank you very much!"

Turles laughed once more, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"I'm sure you are Blue. At least humans can produce ki, that earns some points in my book. Your species is still full of weaklings though." Turles then jumped over the moved couch and stood in front of her.

"Punch me."

"W-What?!" Bulma stuttered. She definitely did not expect her morning workout to end up like this.

"You heard me. Punch me. Give me all you got."

Bulma just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Did he just ask her what she thought he did? There was no way she could punch him!

"If you don't punch me, then I'll know you were lying about being strong and all." Turles teased.

Bulma came out of her daze and decided she might as well give it a shot. Although she was sure that she would be royally embarrassed afterward. Bulma Briefs was no liar.

"Fine, I'll punch you. But you can't dodge."

"Deal."

Bulma nodded and got within striking distance of the very large Saiyan. She put her left foot in front, sliding her right foot back and bent her knees slightly. She brought her right hand up and curled it into a fist, remembering to keep her thumb on the outside like Yamcha taught her that one time. A look of determination filled her features as she mentally prepared herself.

Turles watched her preparations with a teasing smirk on his face. He was enjoying messing with her immensely. He could see why the King had an interest in her. Minus her physical weakness, blue hair, and a tail, she could easily be mistaken for a Saiyan with that fiery spirit. Though since they left earth, Turles got the impression that the King was no longer interested. Seems all he needed was to fuck her and get it over with. In that case, this female was fair game and Turles had every intention of playing said game.

He unfolded his arms so he was unguarded, and waited for the heiress to strike. "Anytime Blue, I don't have all day you know."

She took a deep breath to center herself, then furrowed her brows and made her move. "My name, is Bulma!" She shouted as she put all her strength into the punch, hitting just below Turles' chest since she only went up to his pecs. The man was the tallest of the elites.

As her fist met his abdomen, she heard a crunch which was followed by excruciating pain. "Shit!" Bulma shouted as she immediately retracted her hand and cradled it gently in her other one.

As her grunts and curses continued, Turles laughed. He actually did feel the impact, although it felt more like a light pinch than anything. He was impressed that he felt anything at all. Looks like she has potential.

"What the hell? Are you made out of metal or something? You broke my hand!"

He leaned down and took her hand, eliciting a whimper out of the blue haired scientist. Turles examined it for a moment before his eyes met hers.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one that punched me."

Bulma took her hand back and guffawed. "Well you didn't tell me I'd most likely break my hand by doing it!"

"It's not broken. I'm surprised it's not, but yeah, it's not broken. Just sprained pretty bad. That crunch you heard was probably the ligaments or something."

Bulma's face scrunched up in disbelief. "What are you, a doctor? How the hell would you know if it's broken or not?!"

"I'm a warrior. I know what a broken bone looks like, and it doesn't look like that." He pointed at her injured hand as she held it to her chest.

While Bulma was trying to come up with some witty retort, she heard the door to the common area open again and in strolled an agitated looking Vegeta, a curious Goku and a miffed looking Piccolo.

"What's going on in here? Turles, I thought I told you to bring the woman the broken bot then return to the gravity room. What the hell is taking so long.?" Vegeta yelled as he looked between his elite and the blue haired beauty. He noticed her favoring her right hand and his already sour demeanor soured even further.

"Sorry. I was only having a little fun. Guess I lost track of time." Turles replied, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

Vegeta's words registered in Bulma's head and she snapped her head back to look at Turles.

"You guys broke one of my bots? First of all, those are the upgraded model, they should be practically indestructible! Secondly, how do you expect me to repair anything when my hand's broken now!"

"What happened?" Goku asked as he walked up to Bulma and started inspecting her hand, much more tenderly than Turles had moments ago.

"Well, I was working out when Turles came in and made fun of me, then asked me to punch him...So I did." Bulma said the last part sheepishly.

Piccolo smirked slightly, remaining silent.

Goku laughed and let go of Bulma's hand. "That was silly Bulma. You know what was going to happen right? Anyway, your hand isn't broken, just sprained badly."

Vegeta watched the interactions from his position by the front door. Not liking that the woman was injured, but he wasn't about to let his feelings be known in front of the others. "Enough of this childish nonsense. Turles! Kakarott! Return to the gravity room at once. We have already wasted too much time." He turned heel and left.

Piccolo left right after, although he went in the opposite direction of the gravity room.

"Take it easy ok Bulma?" Goku asked before he left the room as well.

Bulma grunted in frustration. She now had a broken bot to fix and only one hand to do it with. She'd have to find the med kit first.

"You know, I could train you sometime." Turles offered.

She stopped what she was doing and looked back to him. "Train me? Why?"

"Well, to be honest, in your current physical state you are a liability to the rest of us. If you trained your body and learned to fight we could focus on our task at hand."

Bulma was hurt. Is that what they all thought about her? "A liability? Me? For your information, without me here, none of you would know how to run this ship! I don't have to be physically strong to be an asset on this mission!"

Just then Vegeta's voice could be heard through the comm system.

"TURLES!"

Said Saiyan's eyes widened slightly before he began to make his way to the door.

"Whatever you say Blue. The offer's on the table. By the way, can you fix that bot?" With that Bulma became the sole occupant of the common room once more.

A few days had passed and Bulma's hand was starting to feel a lot better. She had it wrapped up and was going to the kitchen to get some food for dinner. As she walked through the corridors her mind wandered to what Turles offered her the other day. Part of her wanted to outright reject it. She's a scientist for crying out loud, not a warrior! However, the other part of her was curious. Perhaps training would be beneficial, especially considering that this Frieza guy was still out there, who knows what they were going to encounter on this journey. Piccolo had said Namek was a peaceful planet, but anything could happen in space. It might be good to get stronger.

Before she knew it, Bulma was standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open, staring at nothing in particular. She was consumed by her thoughts.

"Hey Blue, maybe make a decision before you open the food storage door, we don't want those rations to go to waste."

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the deep voice and quickly shut the fridge door. She turned to face Turles with a slight blush on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by the tall Saiyan.

"S-Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

Turles chuckled and walked past her to get something out of the fridge himself. "No need for apologies."

He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down in two gulps before tossing it in the recycle compartment and pressing the button beside it. Another of Bulma's innovations, using an on ship recycling system converting plastics to energy.

Before he was out the door, Bulma halted his steps.

"Hey Turles."

He looked over his shoulder at the bluenette. "Yeah, what's up?"

"W-Well, you mentioned training me the other day and I-I'd like to take you up on that." Bulma spoke nervously.

Turles smiled. "You're on Blue. We'll start tomorrow bright and early before Vegeta gets in there. Say 6:30am?"

"6:30am? Are you crazy?"

"Do you want me to train you or not?"

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Fine. 6:30am. See you tomorrow morning T."

Turles' brow furrowed slightly at the new nickname. "T?"

"Well, you have a nickname for me, so now I have one for you."

"Fine. See you tomorrow morning." With a wave, Turles left the kitchen.

Great. Now she had to get up super early tomorrow, and her hand was still hurting a bit. She hoped that Turles wouldn't be too hard on her. Bulma walked back over to the fridge and decided on what she'd eat, then went about heating it up. Once it was ready, she grabbed herself a drink and started making her way to her mini lab with food in hand.

She rounded the corner and passed by Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey Piccolo! Goku! How was training?"

Piccolo just nodded while Goku smiled widely. "It was great! we're really making some good progress. we're all up to 80 times gravity now!"

"Wow, that's great!" She replied, not looking at Vegeta once. "Well, I'll catch you later. I've got to get some work done before I head to bed. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

She waved to the two warriors and glared at Vegeta before walking back to her room.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked past the other two, seeing as they had stopped in the corridor. Goku ran to catch up while Piccolo created his own pace.

"So, looks like she's still mad at you huh?" Goku asked when he finally caught up with the King.

"Whether or not she is mad at me is none of my, or your concern Kakarott." Vegeta spat as he continued walking towards the kitchen.

"I think it is my concern. She's my friend, and so are you. I don't like seeing the two of you at odds. Afterall, we're a team now." Goku replied in all seriousness.

"There is no 'team' here." Vegeta said with air quotes. "I am the King and you are my subjects, doing my bidding."

"And what are Piccolo and Bulma then? They aren't Saiyan." Goku pointed out.

"They have merely offered their services. Who am I to deny assistance in a matter such as this if it means bringing back our planet and people?"

"Whatever you say Vegeta. I know you feel differently than you're letting on, but I'm sure you'll figure that out yourself eventually." Goku assured brightly before he saw the fridge and made a mad dash towards it.

"Tch." was Vegeta's only reply, not that Goku actually heard it. His thoughts about the blue haired scientist had only increased over the past week. Vegeta found himself even more disgruntled than usual and knew deep down if he didn't act on these urges of his, things would only get worse. The problem was how to deal with this and his current mission.

Instead of eating with Goku he leaned against the wall and brooded for a bit before deciding he wasn't hungry anymore and stormed out without a word to either of them.

Once Goku got some food together and started eating, Piccolo joined him at the table. "What're we gonna do about him?" Goku spoke with food in his mouth.

Piccolo cringed as a few pieces of bread fell out of the Saiyans mouth between words. "As long as his inner turmoil doesn't affect the mission at hand, then I say we leave him be."

Goku whined as he took a drink. "But I can't do that! Maybe you can, but I can't stand to see two of my friends miserable. I know Vegeta's grumpy because of what happened with him and Bulma. If I can get them to talk again then maybe they'll get back together and he'll be happy!"

"What do you mean together again? What happened?" Piccolo inquired.

"You don't know? Man you gotta get out more! Apparently according to Turles, Vegeta and Bulma did it back on Earth and are now avoiding each other."

"Hmm. Well that explains their behavior. But again, I see no need to intervene. This is not our business."

"I guess you're right, but it's driving me nuts!"

Back in her mini lab, Bulma finished working on one of her side projects, a deflector shield that took the form of a bracelet one wore on their wrist. She was putting the finishing touches on a prototype and left the device on her desk before walking back to her room. Bulma knew that with everything that had happened in the past several weeks, she would need a way to defend herself.

As she got ready for bed and laid down on her semi soft mattress, she couldn't help but think about Vegeta. Even though he's a total asshole, she still held an attraction to him. She had no explanation for it, she just did. It's as if those feelings had always been there.

However, there was no way that she would be the one to bury the hatchet, so to speak. He screwed up so he needed to come to her, end of story. The only problem was, she was sure he wouldn't. He's the most prideful and stubborn person she knows...besides herself of course.

Then there was Turles. Bulma had to admit he was also attractive, not as much as Vegeta, but he was still attractive. He also offered to train her. She didn't understand his reasoning for it, but she agreed none the less. Maybe she'd get a new friend out of it. Bulma sighed out in frustration and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come to her.

The first thing she heard was the blaring of her alarm. She hadn't used one in years and it startled her awake. She shot up in bed and found a slipper on the floor, throwing it in the direction of the offending object, causing it to fall of it's designated surface with a crash.

Bulma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and swung her legs over her bed, stretching her tired muscles. Her hand was still sore, but she supposed she could ask Turles to not do anything with her injured appendage for now.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself off the comfortable mattress and slowly ambled over to her closet, choosing a pair of brightly colored yoga pants and a purple sports bra she brought along for her workouts. She grabbed a pair of socks and tennis shoes then made her way to the common area still in her bare feet.

She padded her way through the corridors and entered the common area, walking towards the kitchen. She pulled out a juice pouch, a packet of dried meat (basically beef jerky) and some dried fruit, sitting down at the table with a thud, not being fully awake yet. She had dropped her shoes and socks in the middle of the room on her way to the fridge.

A few minutes passed and Bulma was just about finished when who else but the Saiyan King walked in. He admittedly sensed her presence in the room and was about to go train first and eat later but was reminded that he hadn't eaten anything the night prior. With no other choice, he walked in, hoping for little to no conversation. He was however, a little curious as to why the normally lazy human woman was uncharacteristically up this early.

Bulma's eyes widened in slight surprise at his entrance, before her tired mind remembered that he was always up at this hour. She dropped her head to look at her food and avoid his heated stare.

Vegeta walked past her colorful shoes and socks, snorting in disapproval as he did so. The King was a very tidy and organized person and it bothered him to no end when anything was out of place.

He grabbed his own food and sat down as far from her as possible. They ate in silence for a few minutes before his curiosity got the better of him and his mouth opened before he knew what hit him.

"Why are you up this early?"

Bulma set down her juice and locked eyes with him. "Training." She replied shortly.

Vegeta let a chuckle escape him as he popped a whole hard boiled egg in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before he replied. "Training? What kind of training could you possibly do?" He asked disbelievingly.

Bulma tilted her head in thought and brought a finger to her chin. "Hmm, that's a good question. I don't really know, but I'm sure Turles has a plan."

Vegeta scoffed and reached for another egg before his mind caught up with him and he realized what she just said.

"Turles?"

"Yeah, after what happened the other day, he offered to train me. I had to think on it for a while but in the end I thought, why not? Although I have to admit, it's awfully early, but at least this way we won't interrupt your precious training time." She smirked as she said the last part.

The egg in his hand was immediately smashed to bits. Pieces of it falling onto the tabletop. In a word, Vegeta was incensed. How dare that low life make such an overture towards her. He knew right away that Turles' intentions weren't just to train her. He obviously had other things in mind. And did he honestly think that this would work? He had thought the woman was smarter than this, that she wouldn't fall for a trick like this. In this moment Vegeta wanted nothing more than to rip Turles' head off and shove it up his ass, but he knew that he'd need the lug for their mission and those actions would only complicate things. He was a King now damnit! He had to act like one. At least he had to try. He didn't want to be like his father, who used excessive violence to earn his people's respect. The people didn't really respect him, they feared him. He didn't want to be that kind of leader. He wanted respect, and if he killed Turles he certainly would lose the respect of the elites.

Bulma saw Vegeta visibly shaking in fury, his fist still clenched around the remnants of the egg he was about to eat.

"Hey, are you alright?"

His eyes locked with hers once more and Bulma sat back in her chair a bit. Taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. Before Vegeta could respond though, another presence made itself known.

"Hey Blue. You ready for your first training session? Oh Hey Vegeta, what's up? You look a little tense." Turles commented as he walked over to the table and stood by Bulma.

"Yea, I'm ready. Let me just finish my juice, grab some water and my shoes and we can go." She replied. In the end Bulma supposed she didn't want to know what set the King off like he just did. She had a feeling it might be because she was training, but her brain was still foggy from waking up so she didn't put two and two together.

Turles looked back over at Vegeta's scarily quiet demeanor and knew he must be pissed because he didn't mention the training session. "Sorry for not telling you about this, but I figured it wouldn't take long, and if we did it in the morning you'd have more time to train later."

Vegeta snapped his head up and remained silent. He was using all his willpower to not kill the saiyan right where he stood.

Turles got nervous. He didn't realize this would make Vegeta this mad. He had never seen him silently rage like this before.

"Again, I apologize, it won't take very long. No more than an hour. Please forgive me my King." Turles bowed in front of him.

Vegeta remained motionless, just staring back at the taller Saiyan.

"Okay, I'm all set! Ready to go T?"

Turles was startled out of his thoughts by Bulma's voice. "Oh, sure. let's go." He made a gesture with his arm letting her know to lead the way.

As the two made their way towards the gravity room, Vegeta remained seated at the table, staring at the egg in his hand. He dropped the remains on the table and noticed his hand was bleeding from his nails digging into the skin. As he thought about it more, he asked himself why. Why does he care? He shouldn't care. He told himself that he wouldn't let her interfere with his duties as King. But here he was, losing an hour of training time this morning and instead of finding somewhere else to train, he was sitting in the common room with hard boiled egg all over his hand. He pounded his fist down on the table, cracking the surface. Vegeta had never felt this conflicted. He actually had never felt this much in general. How was he supposed to fight this invisible enemy when he had no experience with it whatsoever?

Just then Piccolo walked by and noticed Vegeta sitting facing away from him. He stopped and stood there for a moment, wondering why he wasn't training at this hour.

"I know you're there. If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, leave me the hell alone." Vegeta snapped.

Piccolo decided to stay, so he took a few steps inside and the door closed behind him.

"Why aren't you training right now?"

Vegeta didn't turn around, but responded anyway. "Can't. Turles and the woman are in there."

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow. "Bulma? Is something wrong with the gravity room?"

"No. Turles is training her." He stated with malice.

Piccolo walked around the table so he could see the King's face. "And you dislike that?"

Vegeta didn't respond, he just stared at the green man.

"My opinion, is that this is a good idea. Being she's so physically weak, Bulma would no doubt be a liability if we were to engage in battle on this journey. Though that is highly unlikely. Even after this, on Earth, considering what will surely take place in the future, it would only be beneficial for Bulma to strengthen her body and perhaps even learn to use Ki."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Namekian." Vegeta spat.

"I didn't seek permission to give it." Piccolo replied. "If you are upset about who is teaching her, you can always offer to teach her yourself." He added as he began walking out of the room.

Vegeta growled out in displeasure as Piccolo left. Damn him and his logic! What he said made perfect sense, but Vegeta didn't want to give Piccolo the satisfaction of being right. He decided that he'd give the two of them one hour, no more, and he'd reclaim his training space. With that he left the room, not cleaning up his egg mess, and decided to meditate for a while.

A new routine had been created and Vegeta decided as long as he didn't actually witness the two of them together, then he would be able to control his rage. The problem was, his temperament only worsened and it became difficult for everyone to even be in a room with him. Although Vegeta was fine with it, the rest of them definitely were not.

So as it was, Vegeta was by himself in his room, doing his now usual meditation when he sensed the Ki of the woman flare up a lot more than usual. He immediately opened his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, Vegeta ran through the corridors towards the gravity room. He stood outside the door for a moment, not looking through the window, trying to talk himself into leaving. Why should he care if she was seriously injured? He shouldn't care. But at the same time he was counting on her scientific knowledge to aid him in his quest for vengeance. With his reasoning in place he looked through the window to see Bulma pinned down on the floor by Turles, both of them smirking at one another.

Vegeta was seeing red. He made a promise to himself that no one would have her, even if he couldn't, and he was going to make good on that promise. He kicked the door open, startling the two on the ground.

They both looked towards the door to see an enraged King staring right back at them.

"Hi Vegeta. What time is it? I thought we had the room for a little longer." Bulma spoke as she remained on the ground, Turles still hovering over her.

Turles checked his scouter for a moment. "Looks like we still have half an hour. What's up Vegeta?"

The King roared in fury and shot a beam of Ki in Turles' direction. It happened so fast he didn't have time to dodge and was hit head on and flung across the room, smashing into the control panel causing major damage.

Bulma screamed in fear and surprise as Turles' body was violently removed from right above her. She scooted back and sat up in shock for a moment before anger replaced it.

Vegeta strode towards the almost unconscious Saiyan who was slumped against the remains of the gravity room controls. He leaned down and whispered in the man's ear so Bulma couldn't hear anything.

"You will not touch my woman like that ever again. If I so much as see you look at her with the smallest bit of lust in your eyes, I won't hesitate to kill you, elite warrior or not. This is your only warning."

Turles' dazed eyes widened a bit in realization. Vegeta was serious about her. Saiyans never said "my woman" unless they planned on or were already mated to a female. He understood his mistake immediately.

"Yes my King. Please forgive me. I was only trying to train her, make her stronger. I was not aware that you...you were planning to..." His voice trailed off as he coughed up blood.

"Well, now you are." Vegeta nodded and left to go over to the heiress who was sitting in the middle of the room, still in shock but angry never the less.

"What the hell Vegeta? We were in the middle of training! What's gotten into you!?" She shakily stood up and fisted her hands on her hips.

He stopped in front of her in his signature stance. His anger still apparent, but lessened as he saw she was favoring her left leg.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be training with me. End of story. Be ready at 6am. Do not be late or I'll refuse to train you." Having said that he started to make his way out of the gravity room.

Bulma stood still for a moment, quite confused and upset at the course of events. She looked over to Turles who was slowly standing up, and saw the extent of the damage behind him. She looked to him with an apologetic face and he nodded before averting his gaze.

Once she knew he'd be ok, Bulma stormed out of the room and followed Vegeta to his quarters. She was a little too far behind because as she rounded the corner she heard his door close and she ran up and pounded her fists against it.

"Open up asshole! This is not over! Who do you think you are coming into our training session and blasting Turles all because you want to train me instead of him? What's really going on Vegeta? Open this damn door!" She shouted as she continued her assault on the metal door.

After a moment of her incessant babbling and pounding, Vegeta had enough. He opened the door and caught her fist that was just about to hit it again.

Bulma jumped from the sudden action and stopped yelling.

The corner of Vegeta's lips turned up ever so slightly. "That's better. Now if you don't mind, I have things do to." He went to shut his door but Bulma pushed her way inside before he could.

"Oh I don't think so! You're going to tell me what that childish tantrum was back there."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits. "Childish...trantrum? No such event took place, and I should kill you right where you stand for those remarks woman." He warned.

"Well, one...I know you won't do that, and two...You could've fooled me. Now explain yourself. You at least owe me that. Why can't I train with Turles?"

"As King of the Saiyans and in charge of this mission, I decide what happens and who does it. That is all you need to know." He turned his face away from her and crossed his arms.

If Bulma didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw a pout. Do Saiyan's even pout? She had no clue but if she had to guess what it looked like, it would be like the expression on Vegeta's face in that moment. It was then that Bulma realized what was going on. She finally put the pieces of the puzzle together in her brain.

"Oh, my Kami. You're jealous! That's it! You couldn't stand to see Turles and I getting closer and spending time with one another. Oh man, that's rich!"

Vegeta snapped his head back to her.

"Jealous? That's preposterous. Turles is just not suited for training anyone, let alone a weak human woman."

Bulma chuckled a bit and walked closer to the King. "Oh, and you are?"

"Of course I am! I'm the..."

"King of all Saiyans, yeah yeah." Bulma finished for him.

"Whatever. If this is your idea of apologizing, then you've got a long way to go buddy. Also, there won't be any training done tomorrow, by anyone."

Vegeta's eyes widened for a second. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That little stunt you pulled back there fried the control board. I'll have to spend all day today and tomorrow repairing the thing."

Vegeta grumbled a bit before responding. "I'll give you until midnight tonight. Have it repaired by then, or else."

"Or else what? What are you going to do?" Bulma taunted.

Vegeta pushed her up against the wall of his quarters, pinning her between his muscular arms, stunning her momentarily. "You have no idea what I'm truly capable of woman. Do not test me unless you want to find out." He almost whispered against her skin.

Bulma shuddered in fear and excitement. His close proximity and his addicting aroma that she couldn't for the life of her identify, consumed her. For reasons that defied explanation, being dominated by the bastard in front of her always set her body on fire. It's as if she was a candle wick and Vegeta was the match.

Coming out of her lustful haze, she remembered that she was still pissed at the guy, for what happened on Earth and now with the incident in the gravity room. Vegeta noticed the change in her energy from fear, to lust, to anger in a matter of a minute and had no idea how it was possible. He just continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, whatever you say." She wiggled out of his grasp. "If you need me you know where to find me." Bulma took one last look at him before she exited the room, leaving a thoroughly perplexed Vegeta in her wake.

"The female species, what an enigma!" He said frustratingly to himself.


	10. Delays

Chapter 10: Delays

As she walked back to her room, Bulma grumbled under her breath. She was understandably pissed at Vegeta for his antics, especially now that she was pretty sure that he broke the gravity simulator. She stepped into her room and plopped down at her desk, deciding it was time to give her dad a call. He always had a way of calming her down.

Bulma turned on her video communicator and within moments was face to face with a tired looking Dr. Briefs.

"Dad! It's good to see you!" She smiled.

Dr. Briefs returned it with one of his own, combing his fingers through his hair. "Bulma, hello dear. You do realize it's midnight here?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think about the time difference. I just wanted to check in with you. How's mom and the rest of our house guests?"

"Oh your mom's fine. As cheery as ever." He chuckled. "And thanks to the blueprints you left, we are well on our way to completing a second ship. This one is quite a bit larger than yours."

"Wow, that sounds great! I can't wait to see it. And how are the rest of the Saiyans? Are they causing any trouble?" Bulma smirked.

"Besides the media not being able to keep their noses out of our affairs, I'd say everything is going just fine. I've already contacted Earth's government about the situation and reassured them I have it under control. They agreed it would be best to keep this under wraps, but you know the tabloids, they're always looking for a good story. Nappa is doing a fine job of managing and overseeing them. They mostly keep to themselves you know. Saiyans aren't very social creatures, well except for Goku. That boy is an anomaly."

"You got that right." Bulma agreed. "So we're almost to Namek now, but Vegeta fried the control board for the gravity simulator, so I have to repair it. I'm hoping I can do it with the supplies aboard, but we might have to make a stop some where. I haven't taken a look at it yet."

Dr. Briefs furrowed his brows slightly. "Well, try and stay safe dear. I know you and your adventurous spirit. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Don't worry dad. I've got Goku and Piccolo with me. We'll be fine. Well, I better get started on repairs. Talk to you soon!" Bulma waved and blew a kiss before she ended the transmission.

She sighed just thinking about her busy day ahead. Once Bulma had changed into her capsule corp jumpsuit, she grabbed her tool belt and kit and made her way to the training room to inspect the damage done.

A few hours later and several trips to the storage room below deck, Bulma screamed out in frustration. "AAAHHHGGH!" She threw her screw driver down hard, watching as it bounced off the ground before settling a few feet away from her.

She had tried everything she could conceivably do and the panel still wasn't operating. She would need to get several feet of new fiber optic cables and a transistor coil. That means they'd have to stop somewhere, which meant that Vegeta would be pissed. But then again, he has no right to be since he created this mess.

"Hey Bulma!" She heard the voice of her best friend as he entered the room and relaxed just a little. Goku just had that effect on people.

She got up from the ground and turned to face him, wiping the grease on her hands off on her jumpsuit.

"So Turles told me the gravity room's broken?"

"Yes, no thanks to your fearless leader." Her voice thick with sarcasm. "By the way, how's he doing?"

"Oh, he'll be okay. He's got a pretty bad ki burn on his chest and some bruised ribs, but he'll survive. Saiyans heal pretty quickly.

Bulma sighed in relief and nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"So, did you fix it?" He asked, nodding his head towards the panel behind her.

"Unfortunately no. several important cables and wires were melted, along with a coil. We need to get replacement parts from somewhere."

Goku's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh, I see."

"Tell the guys to meet me on the bridge in fifteen ok?"

Goku nodded. "Sure thing Bulma!" He waved as he left to begin his task.

Bulma started packing up her tools and left to head to the bridge.

Once everyone assembled she stood from her chair to speak. "So, thanks to your King's outburst earlier today, the gravity simulator is offline. I did my best to repair it but I can't get it functioning with out stopping to get some replacement parts."

"Hmmph." Vegeta sounded, looking away from the heiress. The other three warriors were silent while they took in the news. Piccolo was the first one to speak.

"We have nearly reached our destination. It would be logical to stay on course and continue this mission."

"But that means we wouldn't be able to train under stronger gravity till afterwards." Goku whined in disagreement. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"How much longer until we get there?" Turles asked.

"A week at most."

Vegeta's eye's narrowed as he let out a heavy sigh. Yes, this current situation was his doing. But he had no other choice. Now it's either no rigorous training for a week, or they delay their trip by who knows how many days to obtain these parts the woman was going on about. For the sake of his people, he had to make the right choice, though it wasn't his first one.

"Fine, we'll wait until we've collected the dragon balls. We can get these parts on our way back." Vegeta snapped.

Bulma watched with her arms crossed over her chest. She would have preferred to get the parts and thought that Vegeta would have wanted the same, she wasn't too sure about waiting. He was already pretty intolerable as it was. How was he going to be when he can't train the way he wants to?

Piccolo nodded in approval of Vegeta's decision while Goku and Turles looked to each other in worry and then back to their King.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Turles questioned.

"Are you second guessing my decision?!" Vegeta threatened. "It's not one I made lightly. This break from training could be our downfall should we run into trouble, but we have the last of our people back on Earth that are depending on us to get this done. Am I clear?"

The two other Saiyans nodded apprehensively.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Turles just wanted to rile Vegeta up for what had happened only hours ago. It wasn't smart for him to question his King's decision, then again Vegeta wasn't that smart when he got mad for no reason and attacked his comrade, breaking the gravity simulator in the process.

"Good. Are we done here?" Vegeta looked to Bulma.

"I suppose we are. Thanks everyone."

With that the gang departed from the bridge, all going their separate ways. Bulma heading to her quarters for a much needed shower.

After her relaxing shower, Bulma changed into a pair of black shorts and a teal tanktop. Stepping into her slippers, she left her room and walked towards the common area. She walked through the doors and noticing no one was there, she made some popcorn and picked out a movie.

About a half hour into the film, Vegeta walked into the common area, hoping to get some food and go back to his room. Bulma heard someone rifling through the cupboards and paused her movie, turning around and kneeling on the couch cushions, facing the kitchen.

When she saw it was Vegeta, she mentally rolled her eyes. She did not want to deal with him right now. All she wanted to do was watch the movie and relax. She turned back around to face the tv but didn't turn the movie back on. Bulma was torn up inside. Whenever she was around him, she had this inexplicable urge to talk to him, get close to him, learn more about him. However, the more logical side of her told her otherwise. With his track record of angering her whenever they were in a room together, Bulma wanted to err on the side of caution and just ignore the man, but this urge deep within her was telling her otherwise. She had never felt more compelled to connect with someone than she did with Vegeta. Part of her thought that since they had to work together on this mission that she should at least be cordial to the guy.

Before she could make up her mind on whether or not to say anything to the man, she saw him standing next to the couch out of the corner of her eye.

"Hungry?" She asked, then mentally chided herself for such a stupid question.

"Obviously." Came his reply as he continued to eat his giant bowl of cashews he'd just assembled. He couldn't really explain why he walked over to her, except that she was his mate so he was naturally drawn to the woman. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do in regards to that though.

"What are you staring at?" He asked between bites.

Bulma looked over at him, wondering why he'd asked that since she wasn't looking at him, before it dawned on her that he was referring to the movie. She blushed a little amidst her confusion.

"Oh, it's just a movie I'm watching. I paused it when you came in."

"Is this one of those foolms Kakarot mentioned?"

Bulma tried to hide her laugh at his mispronunciation, but wasn't fairing too well. "Uh, y-yes. It's pronounced film though. Would you like to watch it with me?"

In truth, he had nothing better to do, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend his time sitting next to her watching a moving picture on a screen for who knows how long. Especially not while she's wearing so little. It would only be another temptation he wasn't sure he could resist. He was sure however, that she would most certainly deny any advance he were to make at this point in time. Why he was even considering that, he didn't know. He thought he was doing well with convincing himself that he couldn't afford to take a mate, but this urge only got stronger with each passing day.

Bulma was about to ask the question again, but Vegeta walked in front of her and sat down to her left, setting the bowl of cashews in his lap, without a word. He sat ramrod straight with his feet touching the ground.

"Feel free to get comfortable. This is supposed to be relaxing and entertaining you know." She giggled as she started up the movie again.

Vegeta said nothing but slowly moved until his back rested against the cushions of the couch. Bulma smirked knowingly as she watched from the corner of her eye.

As the movie went on, Vegeta would scoff or make some snide remark.

"Why do they call him iron man? He's not made of iron."

"Because he made the suit he wears, and that has iron in it. I think. It's more likely that it's made out of a combination of metals, but hey, it's just a movie so I'm not complaining. Especially when the main character is so dreamy." Bulma sighed

"Tch. Looks like a human weakling to me."

"Hey!" She playfully punched Vegeta's shoulder. "He's actually pretty buff in this movie!"

"That's laughable."

"Whatever, just shut up and watch bud."

Vegeta didn't respond but the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly in a smirk. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the playful banter with the woman.

Half way through, Bulma started to yawn. She hadn't realized she was so tired, but now that she thought about it, she'd been up since 6am and was working a majority of the day. Without thinking, she moved over and leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder.

He stilled when he felt her against him. He was definitely not expecting that. His gut reaction was to push her off of him. But in that moment, it being just the two of them, alone, he couldn't do it. So instead he let her rest against him. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing slowing down and he realized she had fallen asleep. Vegeta attempted to put his arm around her, but when he moved, she started slipping towards his lap. He quickly switched out his snacks for a throw pillow and eased her down, trying not to wake her, not wanting to see what she was like after being awoken abruptly, since he'd already witnessed her state of being in the mornings.

Lucky for him, she didn't wake and only snuggled into his lap more, making the emotionally handicapped Saiyan even more uncomfortable. He really had no interest in this stupid human movie, but figured he could at least have some alone time for a bit, so he sat there, with Bulma's head just inches from his crotch, the only thing in between being a pillow, and watched the rest of the movie.

As the credits rolled he looked down at the still sleeping woman and thought about the best way to leave without waking her when the ship shook violently causing the room to be illuminated in red, the emergency alarms blaring to life.

Bulma shot up from her position and looked around before she crawled over Vegeta and stumbled to a control panel near the door.

"Woman, what's happening?"

The ship shook violently once more, knocking Bulma off balance. "I'm not sure." She punched some commands into the panel and looked at some data before she gasped.

"Shit." She cursed.

"What is it?!" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma turned to him. "We're flying into an asteroid field." She punched a few more commands in and connected to the comm system. "Everyone find somewhere to sit down and strap in. It's going to be a bumpy ride for a while." She turned back towards Vegeta.

"Come with me." She then ran through the hallway, her bare feet not liking the cold metal beneath them.

Vegeta complied, more out of curiosity then anything. He wasn't one to follow someone else's orders. He soon found himself on the bridge where Bulma sat herself in the chair behind the main control panel and activated the view screen. She began entering in commands while the ship continued to tremble and shake.

"Vegeta, take a seat over there. I'll need your help." Bulma spoke hurriedly.

Vegeta remained standing, despite the rocking and shaking of the ship. Bulma stopped what she was doing and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Look, I know you don't like me ordering you around, but I really need some assistance here. This is a life or death situation! So sit in the damn chair and do as I tell you!" She yelled, fire dancing in her eyes.

Vegeta grumbled but assented, moving to sit in the chair as she asked. He then looked to her and waited for the next command, but it didn't come. She was too preoccupied with her current task.

Not one for being patient, Vegeta had enough of waiting for 'orders.' "Now what." He spat.

Bulma looked up from her controls. "We need to manually steer the ship out of the asteroid field without being destroyed. You see that screen in front of you? It's our auxiliary navigation station. I need you to scan this sector of space and determine how big the asteroid field is and it's shape. I'm going to pilot us out of here. On the touch screen there, just hit the "map area" button and then hit "include celestial objects."

Vegeta eyed the screen before him, quickly finding what Bulma had just mentioned. In no time he was looking at a grid of the entire asteroid field. The measurements on the side saying it was thousands of kilometers in all directions. He noticed a blue dot amidst the asteroids that was traveling through the middle.

"Did you figure it out?" Bulma asked as she made another course adjustment, causing the ship to tilt severely to the right.

Vegeta snapped his head over to the woman and glared at her before nodding quickly.

"Good. Now tell me what direction I need to go in to get out of here."

"Turn 45 degrees to your left."

"Got it." Bulma adjusted the ships course, but couldn't avoid scraping against one of the giant space rocks.

The ship shuddered and screeched, then a computerized voice could be heard.

"WARNING HULL BREACH...WARNING HULL BREACH..."

"Damn it woman, watch where you're going, you're going to get us killed!" Vegeta shouted over the commotion.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She yelled back. She adjusted course once more to avoid another rock before she opened up the comm line. "Piccolo! You read me?!"

a few seconds went by before she got a response.

"Yes, I'm assuming this is about the hull breach?" He spoke harshly.

"Yea, I need you three to get up here immediately. It looks like the breach is on the underside of the ship. I'm going to block off the area but I want to make sure you three aren't down there."

"Got it. We'll be up soon."

Bulma then went back to her controls and initiated a lock down of the damaged area, resulting in the warnings ceasing. She took a second to take a deep breath before she was once again at the helm.

"How much farther till we're out?"

Vegeta looked at the screen in front of him. "2,000 kilometers. straight ahead now."

"Ok, you can do this Bulma Briefs." She pep talked herself.

If this were any other situation Vegeta would have had a decent chuckle at her expense, but now was not the time to lose focus. Just then the door to the bridge opened and the three warriors rushed in, all taking a seat where they could.

"What the hell is happening!" Turles demanded as he strapped himself in.

"Have a look for yourself!" Vegeta snapped back.

The three looked at the viewing screen.

"Kami." Piccolo whispered.

"Shit, this doesn't look good." Turles muttered.

"Wow." Goku said breathlessly.

Meanwhile Bulma and Vegeta worked seamlessly as a team. He would give her a heads up on the rocks that weren't yet in her field of vision and Bulma almost effortlessly maneuvered around them.

"Asteroid up ahead, 10 meters wide." Vegeta announced. Bulma nodded, preparing for it to show itself. As it appeared in front of them, so did two smaller ones on either side of it. Bulma had to make a decision on which way to go, and fast.

As they neared the three rocks, the whole bridge was silent. That was until she was just feet away from it.

Turles was the first one to voice his concern. "Fuuuucccckkk!"

Vegeta cringed, expecting his death to come quickly, then he felt a jolt upward and opened his eyes. Bulma's knuckles were white as she held onto the controls, gritting her teeth in concentration. He watched her as she brought them up and over the giant space rock, holding his breath the entire time.

Once they cleared it, the rest of the asteroid debris was minor and wouldn't cause any serious damage to the hull. They had made it through intact. Vegeta let out the breath he was holding.

"Damn, that was some fine flying blue." Turles exhaled.

"Yea, that was awesome Bulma!" Goku cheered.

Bulma slowly removed her hands from the controls and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked towards Vegeta and smiled softly while sighing in relief. He nodded his appreciation, but remained silent.

Bulma then stood and faced her comrades.

"Okay, so now we'll definitely have to stop somewhere for repairs. Who knows what kind of damage we've sustained. Turles, you said you're familiar with some outposts around here?"

"Yes, there aren't many and we might have to take quite a detour but there are a few that might have what we need."

"Good, why don't you and Vegeta figure out which one to go to." Bulma took the reigns once more. Turles nodded and walked over to Vegeta and the two began looking over the navigation screen.

Bulma walked over to Piccolo now. "I'm curious, how did we not know about this asteroid field? I thought we plotted our course pretty well. How could we miss something as big as that?"

Piccolo furrowed his brows in thought. He was just as perplexed. when Kami had told him of the planet's location he didn't mention anything about an asteroid field.

"I don't know Bulma. But I'm sure we're still on track. I'll check on our flight trajectory."

Bulma nodded. She knew Piccolo didn't make crucial errors like this. It must have just been missed or forgotten somehow. It didn't really matter now anyway, they were safe, the hull breach was contained and they could head to an outpost for repairs and parts. It would delay their journey but it was most definitely worth it.

A little while and plenty of shouting and arguing later, Vegeta and Turles gave everyone an update of their findings.

"There's a PTO base not far from here. It's a two day detour." Turles spoke.

"What's a PTO base?" Bulma wondered.

"It stands for the Planet Trade Organization. It's Frieza's 'business', if you can call it that. He wipes out entire species and then sells their planets to the highest bidder. He controls most of this part of the galaxy and has bases everywhere. This one isn't very big, so we hopefully won't get anyone's attention."

"I don't think that's the wisest course of action." Vegeta spoke up. "It doesn't matter if it's a small or large PTO base. The fact is, Frieza's men are stationed there. No doubt news of our planet's demise at Frieza's hands have reached this far. It will be very suspicious that three saiyans, a namekian and an earthling female are just out and about looking for parts."

"However, it looks like we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Piccolo added. "If we go in disguise or if just Bulma and I go, we may have a chance at not attracting the wrong kind of attention. I think the issue would be if anyone saw Saiyans on the base. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. That could actually work." Turles thought it over.

Vegeta was none too pleased with the plan. He didn't like the idea of going to any PTO base, let alone having Bulma go with just the Namekian. He would only be okay with it if he could accompany her, but then that could jeopardize their objective. Vegeta had no problem with taking out a few PTO soldiers here and there, but a whole base? That could be tricky with just four of them.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Goku asked "This could be our only shot at getting the ship fixed."

The King frowned before speaking. "I'm well aware of our situation Kakarott. I'm not happy about this in the least, but it seems I'm in the minority. I'll ok this little trip if I can go with the woman and Namekian.

Turles' eyes got wide at hearing the demand. "But, out of all of us, you'd be the most recognizable! How do you plan on staying hidden?"

"Leave that to me." Bulma smirked. "I have an idea."

The four men looked towards her with confusion and curiosity.

"And just what is your plan?" Vegeta asked demandingly.

"You'll see." Bulma winked. "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get the coordinates set and get our ship fixed!" She fist pumped the air in determination.

The rest of them just looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. Bulma noticed the silence and just giggled. "Come on you guys, I'm just trying to pump us up. You know, team spirit and all?"

They continued to just stare at her.

"Fine, have it your way lame-o's. Just set the coordinates ok?" With that she waved to them all and left the room.

"Blue is one strange woman, isn't she?" Turles commented.

"Nah, Bulma's just trying to stay positive is all. She's always like this. She comes up with a plan, has some great ideas, and always finds a way out of sticky situations. It's been like this since we were kids." Goku said.

Vegeta stared at the door that she just left out of. He was experiencing a new feeling towards the female, but he couldn't place it. He just witnessed her saving their asses without using an ounce of ki. He was impressed, but there was something else. She's resourceful, quick thinking and calm and collected under pressure. Just like any of his elites would be. He admired those qualities about her and her execution of them. Vegeta then realized what this feeling was. He was proud of her.


	11. PTO Base

When Vegeta Met Bulma Chapter 11: PTO Base

Previously:

Vegeta was none to pleased with the plan. He didn't like the idea of going to any PTO base, let alone having Bulma go with just the Namekian. He would only be okay with it if he could accompany her, but then that could jeopardize their objective. Vegeta had no problem taking out a few PTO soldiers here and there, but a whole base? That could be tricky with just four of them.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Goku asked. "This could be our only shot at getting the ship fixed."

The King frowned before speaking. "I'm well aware of our situation Kakarott. I'm not happy about this in the least, but it seems I'm in the minority. I'll ok this little trip if I can go with the woman and the Namekian."

Turles' eyes got wide at hearing the demand. "But, out of all of us, you'd be the most recognizable! How do you plan on staying hidden?"

"Leave that to me." Bulma smirked. "I have an idea."

The four men looked towards her with confusion and curiosity.

"And just what is your plan?" Vegeta asked demandingly.

"You'll see." Bulma winked in his direction. "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get the coordinates set and get our ship fixed!" She exclaimed with her finger in the air for emphasis.

The rest of them just looked at her as if she sprouted a second head. Bulma noticed the silence and just giggled. "Come on you guys, I'm just trying to pump us up. You know, team spirit and all?"

They continued to just stare at her.

"Fine! Have it your way lame-o's. Just set the coordinates k?" With that she waved to them all and left the room.

"Blue is one strange woman, isn't she?" Turles commented.

"Nah, Bulma's just trying to stay positive, that's all. She's always like this. She comes up with a plan, has some great ideas, and always finds a way out of sticky situations. It's been like this since we were kids." Goku reminisced.

Vegeta stared at the door she just left out of. He was experiencing a new feeling towards the woman, but he couldn't place it. He just witnessed her saving their asses without using an ounce of ki. He was impressed, but there was something else. She's resourceful, quick thinking, and calm and collected under pressure. Just like any of his elites would be. He admired those qualities about her and her execution of them. Vegeta then realized what this feeling was. He was proud of her.

CHAPTER 11: 

There was only a few moments of silence after Goku's last comment, and in those few moments, Vegeta's face went from being his usual hard emotionless facade, to a small smirk with a gleam in his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Goku just stared at Vegeta, his head tilted to one side trying to analyze the minute changes to his King's face. When Vegeta's inner voice was done contemplating he looked around to see his crew eyeing him suspiciously. He grunted and immediately his walls were back up and his arms firmly crossed in front of his chest.

"Tch. We don't need ourselves a morale officer Kakarott. The woman's job is to maintain this vessel and get us to Namek and back in one piece." Vegeta snidely remarked. "Turles, set the damn coordinates." He then turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Turles gave a sarcastic salute to Vegeta's back and then went about entering the coordinates into the ships navigation.

In the cargo hold of the ship, Bulma was rummaging through their supplies looking for some sort of disguise for Vegeta for when they would land at the PTO base.

Several capsules and piles of gear later, she found just what she was looking for at the bottom of a deep metal crate.

"Aha! This should do the trick." She said to herself as she began to pull the item out. Unfortunately it was a lot heavier than she anticipated.

As Bulma struggled to retrieve her prize, Vegeta walked by the cargo hold's open door and glanced in to see the most perfect ass in existence in the air as she squirmed and struggled.

For a few moments he just stood in the doorway, watching her struggle. His own inner turmoil coming to life once more as well. The longer he knew this woman, the more he found himself enamored by not just her physical appearance, but her fiery spirit and technical prowess. The urge to take her right there in the cargo bay reared it's ugly head, but Vegeta pushed it back down into the recesses of his soul.

His other option would be to continue walking to his destination like he never laid eyes on the voluptuous backside. Taking just a moment to consider, he decided on neither of the two and went with option three.

"Woman, what in the world are you doing?"

Her movements stopped immediately and she turned around to see the man she both despised and was enamored by at the same time leaning against the door frame, one leg bent up against the frame.

"Oh hey Vegeta, I was just getting your disguise for our trip to the base.." She paused, and looked down at her feet for a second. She didn't want to ask for help and show weakness, but the fact was, she just wasn't strong enough to lift the object out of the crate. Vegeta watched her battle something in her mind, and he knew exactly what she was struggling with.

"Well?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"...Well what?" Bulma replied.

"Aren't you going to ask me for help?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. A slightly shocked look adorned her face, unsure as to how he could know she needed help...unless he was watching her?

"Me? A-Ask you for help? Like you would help me anyway. And besides how do you know I need help in the first place?!"

"You think you know me well enough to assume I wouldn't? Woman, There's a lot about me you don't know. Also, I could hear you rummaging around and grunting from the other side of the ship." He chuckled.

Bulma sighed and ran her fingers through her blue locks. "Fine. Can you help me get something out of this crate?"

"I might if you ask nicely."

"Argh! Dammit Vegeta! Just help me out ok?"

"Well, that wasn't very nice. But since you'll be nagging me the rest of the trip if I don't, I suppose I could assist you just this once." He pushed himself from the door frame and casually walked towards her, looking into the crate to see what all the fuss was about. It was the only thing left in there, and it was a crumpled bunch of fabric and a bulbous helmet.

"What the hell is it?"

"This is going to be your disguise." Bulma replied enthusiastically.

Vegeta reached in and grabbed each item in one hand and tossed them over his shoulders, they quickly crashed on the floor behind him. He dusted off his hands and turned around to examine it.

What he saw on the floor caused his brows to furrow. It was a primitive (by his standards) space suit. And an ugly one at that. He could tell it was at one time white, but was now a dingy beige, the Capsule Corp logo staring back up at him.

"you've got to be kidding me! I'm not wearing this piece of shit!" He bellowed before turning back around to face her.

Bulma just glared at him, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Oh really? Well good luck stepping one foot on that planet before all those PTA soldiers come after you!"

A vein started throbbing on Vegeta's forehead. "Its the P-T-O, woman! And I would prefer to fight every single one of them then wear that monstrosity!"

"Fine! Have it your way! It's not like you have what's left of your people counting on you to stay alive and get your planet back or anything." She screeched at him, arms flailing for emphasis.

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but found he had nothing to say. She was right...unfortunately. He quickly closed his mouth and frowned, first at her and then at the crumpled space suit.

Bulma smirked and nodded triumphantly. "That's what I thought. When we arrive, I expect you to be wearing that suit if you come with us."

She strode past him and headed towards the door.

"By the way...Thanks for helping me." She winked at him before disappearing into the corridor.

Vegeta just stared at the mass of dusty fabric and scuffed helmet at his feet, listening as the woman's footsteps got increasingly quieter.

"AARRGGH!" He screamed, and kicked the helmet in a fit of rage. It sped toward the opposite end of the cargo hold and embedded itself into the wall with a loud clang.

His whole body was trembling in an attempt to reign in his anger. How dare she one up him like that! He, the King of all Saiyans, reduced to wearing a primitive and dirty space suit and hiding in plain sight. He felt shame just thinking of what his father would say if he saw him right now. He would rather go in, his ki blazing and taking out anything and everything in his path.

But he knew he couldn't do that. The odds were stacked against them, and Bulma was right, he needed to stay alive more than anything. He's the last of the royal bloodline. If he should fall, what remains of his people would descend into chaos. That and if he was spotted, it wouldn't be long until Frieza was on their tail. Vegeta was already sure that he was on the way to Earth. He only hoped they could get the dragon balls, make their wish and return before that happened.

Resigned to his current fate. He gruffly picked up the suit by the collar and stomped over to pluck the helmet out of it's resting place in the wall, and sulked all the way back to his cabin, slamming the door once inside.

The day and a half it took to reach the base was actually quite quiet and peaceful. There were no irrational bursts of anger, no destruction of property, and surprisingly no arguments among the ship's occupants. Everyone was too preoccupied with what lay ahead. They all knew that if this trip didn't go as planned, it could destroy any chance they had of bringing back planet Vegeta.

So as it was, The ship landed a few kilometers away from the base in a secluded sunken valley. Everyone was gathered near the airlock, the ramp already lowered. Everyone accept for Vegeta.

Bulma tapped her foot on the metal floor. she kept checking the time and each minute that passed, her brow furrowed more and more.

"Where the hell is he? If he wanted to join us so badly you'd think he'd be on time. it's not like we're on vacation for kami's sake!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at Bulma's antics, even though he too was hoping Vegeta would show up at any moment. Even for someone as even keeled as Piccolo, he was starting to get slightly annoyed.

Turles and Goku were less anxious, but were also curious as to Vegeta's whereabouts.

"That's it! We're leaving. Let's go Piccolo. We don't have anymore time to waste." Bulma adjusted the backpack on her back and made to walk down the ramp. Just then the three men all turned their heads, hearing something Bulma couldn't. The sound of heels on metal.

Piccolo grabbed Bulma's arm, halting her advances. She immediately turned around to ask what was going on when she noticed all three guys looking towards the corridor. Sure enough she saw a shadow approaching them. Just a few steps later, Vegeta was standing in front of them, his eternal scowl gracing his hardened features, donning the embarrassing suit, the helmet under his arm.

The three warriors openly gaped at the Saiyan King. Bulma smirked for just a moment before it was replaced with an expression of annoyance. But before she could get a word in, she heard laughter. Her eyes darted over to the sound. To see Goku and Turles hunched over holding their guts and laughing uncontrollably. Even Piccolo had a small smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? You dare make a joke of your King?" Vegeta asked calmly. The atmosphere in the hangar changed instantly to one of apprehension and intensity as the warriors could feel Vegeta's ki increasing at a remarkable rate. Even Bulma felt a difference in the room.

"S-Sorry Sire." Turles stuttered out. "We meant no harm. It's just...Well what on planet Vegeta are you wearing?" His laugh came back and he had to stifle it with his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah Vegeta, what kind of get up is that? Looks weird and uncomfortable to me." Goku piped in.

"Tch. Forget about the damn suit. We have a supply run to get over with." Vegeta grumbled, walking past everyone and into the evening sunlight of the planet.

As Vegeta exited the ship, Goku and Turles started chuckling once more, entertained by the King's unfortunate wardrobe. Turles then remembered one last thing they'd need.

"Hey, don't forget this!" He yelled and tossed a small square device in Piccolo's direction. He caught it without any effort and raised one brow in question.

"It's a communication device. This way we can keep in touch. In case something happens and you need backup."

Piccolo nodded and then followed after Bulma and Vegeta out into the evening sun, shielding their eyes from the rays since they had been in space for so long.

Vegeta was already several yards ahead of them and was about to take off in flight when Bulma yelled out to him.

"Hey! Aren't you going to put on your helmet?" She ran forward trying to catch him before he took off. "That's kinda the whole point of wearing the suit." She said breathlessly as she came up to his side.

Vegeta huffed out an indecipherable reply and scowled at the bluenette before slamming the helmet on his head. "Fucking suit. There, you happy now harpy?" He mumbled.

Bulma replied with a smug expression on her face. "You know it. Now pick me up and lets go. The base is 5 kilometers west of here." she pointed into the distance.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked playfully before launching into the air.

Bulma growled as loud as she could and shook her fist at the retreating figure. "You're a real ass you know that?" She soon saw a shadow cast over her. She turned her head just in time to see Piccolo lifting her up into his arms and taking off after the disgruntled Saiyan.

She squeaked in protest and surprise as she tried to adjust her body in his grip in mid flight.

"Next time, tell a girl what you're doing before you just pick her up and fly off."

Piccolo grunted in reply and kept his gaze straight ahead so he could keep track of Vegeta in front of him.

As they flew towards the base, Bulma took in the scenery of the place. It was a very rocky terrain, except it wasn't any kind of rock she'd ever seen. It had a bluish tint to it and looked quite porous, which piqued the interest of the scientist in her, since she didn't understand how it could stay in such odd formations and not crumble and fall apart. Indeed the landscape was dotted with spiral shaped figures made from the rock. There wasn't even any trees or shrubs, just miles of blue rock. She looked up into the sky and noticed the atmosphere was not blue like Earth, but rather a hazy yellow and orange. She wished she brought her camera with her.

About 15 minutes into their flight, Bulma saw the base growing closer in the distance. It reminded her of a medieval town or fort, in that it was fortified by walls twenty or so feet high, but these walls were made of metal, and from what she could see of the architecture, these were no castles. She had never seen buildings take the shapes these did. How they were structurally sound were beyond her.

They soon touched down next to Vegeta, who seemed quite impatient by his body language.

"Took you long enough." He spat.

"Well if you hadn't run off ahead of us we'd have all gotten here at the same time!" Bulma retorted.

"Let's hold off on the lovers quarrel for now and focus on the task at hand." Piccolo stated emotionlessly.

Both Bulma and Vegeta snapped their heads towards the namekian. A look of shock, anger, and embarrassment graced Bulma's features. And if Piccolo could have seen Vegeta's face, he would have noticed a very slight blush on his cheeks.

"Vegeta, is there a side entrance? Or should we go in through the front door?" He asked, getting down to business.

"Since this is both a PTO base and trading post of sorts, it shouldn't be a problem to enter through the main gates. As long as we keep our heads down and mouths shut we should be fine. If anyone asks you what you're doing, just say your travelers and you need to buy parts to fix your ship, since that is the truth anyways. Most importantly, do not, I repeat do NOT mention you are here with Saiyans. Word gets around quick in the PTO and I'm sure everyone has heard of the destruction of our planet."

Vegeta was now leading the way to the main gate of the base with Bulma and Piccolo on his tail.

Bulma just scoffed at his last instruction. "Seriously? I'm not that dumb that I'd let out who I'm really with or where I'm going."

"Could've fooled me." Came Vegeta's muffled reply.

"Asshole." Bulma muttered under her breath.

It didn't take long for the three of them to come upon the main gate to the base. It towered over them and was flanked by two sentry towers with laser beams shooting out of them, likely scanning the area for anything suspicious. There was a small keypad and screen on the right hand side which Vegeta utilized.

"PTO base 375. State your business." An orange hued man with a purple sprout of hair on the top of his head growled out.

"We're travelers that have come to get supplies for our ship." Bulma butted in sweetly before Vegeta had a chance to speak.

The man's eyes widened slightly in response to seeing Bulma and her bright cerulean hair and eyes. He donned a sickly smile before responding.

"And where are you traveling from? Why won't your companion show his face?" His eyes darted back over to Vegeta, who remained in his usual stance, legs shoulder width apart and arms across his chest.

"Well, you see, his species can't breath oxygen so he has to wear this special helmet which helps him breathe." Bulma replied quickly.

"Ok, but you didn't answer my first question. Where are all of you from?"

"Umm..." Bulma quickly looked towards Vegeta, but remembered he wouldn't be much help since she couldn't see his face. She then looked to Piccolo who nodded once in her direction. "We're from earth."

"Earth huh? Never heard of it."

"It's quite the distance from here." Bulma added. "So may we enter and get some supplies for our ship? We have a long journey ahead." She asked pleadingly.

The man looked over the three of them once more before conceding. "Eh, why not. You look harmless enough." The screen then went blank and a loud whirring could be heard before they noticed the doors slowly swinging open.

Bulma wiped invisible sweat from her brow. "Phew, that was a close one huh?"

"Wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Piccolo quipped as they walked through the gate. Once on the inside they saw what appeared to be several barracks and a training facility. To their right were several merchant's booths swarming with PTO soldiers and just a few civilians.

"Okay guys, here's what we'll need. I've split it up into three lists so we each get one. It'll go faster if we split up and get the parts then meet back here by the gate." Bulma handed them their papers. "Do you both have the credits Turles doled out?"

Vegeta looked down at the piece of paper, it just had one item on it. "Fiber optic cable? Did you really need to write this down? It's just one thing!" He complained.

Piccolo also looked at his paper, seeing just one item as well. "A coil spanner? I have no idea what that even looks like."

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Okay fine, I'll get the coil spanner Piccolo. Just look for some copper tubing okay?"

"Woman, we're not splitting up, so you can forget about it."

"Excuse me? That's the most efficient use of our time! I thought you didn't want to spend anymore time here than was necessary?"

"I'm not letting you wander around a base filled with PTO soldiers by yourself. That's final."

"Well try and keep up then!" She yelled as she turned heel and began walking into the crowd of people near the merchant booths, her blue locks quickly disappearing.

"Damn woman." Vegeta muttered. He looked to Piccolo and nodded curtly, then swiftly walked in the same direction, trying to catch up without making a scene, Piccolo was right behind him.

Vegeta had lost track of which direction she went, and found it was nearly impossible to sense her energy. One, because it was nearly non-existent, and two, there were dozens of people around, all with decent power levels. The only thing he had to go on was the faint scent of vanilla wafting through the air. He quickly began following the trail.

Several minutes ahead of them, Bulma had already found a small shop that had what looked like a tool shaped light illuminated in the window. She could only assume it might have what she needed. So without further ado, she waltzed inside and began perusing the merchandise. Unaware that she was being watched from the back room, she continued her browsing.

A slim figure slid through the shadow of the back room to stand right beside the scientist.

"Hello there." A quiet but sure voice alerted Bulma to the person's presence and she jumped in fright.

"Kami! You scared me!" She turned around to see the pale green alien eyeing her with curiosity and something else she couldn't quite place.

"My apologies. What gives me the pleasure of having such a rare beauty in my shop?" The man oozed creepiness out of his slimy looking skin.

Bulma donned a light blush. "Oh, you're too kind, really. I'm looking for some spare parts for my ship. Could you help me out?"

"Why certainly! You've come to the right place. My shop is the only one on the base that sells parts and repairs space faring vessels. What is it that you need?" He put his three fingered hand on Bulma's shoulder.

She shrugged her way out of his hold and put a few feet of distance between them. "Uh, g-great, that's great. I need a coil spanner, some fiber optic cable and copper tubing."

"Well, you're in luck because I just so happen to have all three of those items. If you'll come with me to the back we can get them." The alien put his arm around Bulma and began escorting her to the back room.

Bulma cringed as the little green man's skin made contact with hers. His strange musk permeating her nostrils, making her want to gag. "Actually, I can just wait out here while you get them. That's fine with me." She said

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll want to inspect the parts, make sure they are in good condition." He had started walking her towards the back.

"No really, I'm fine out here, I can inspect them out here." Bulma replied more forcefully, hoping to get her point across.

The alien narrowed his eyes for a moment, never letting go of the blue haired scientist and not stopping his journey to the back of the shop.

Now Bulma was getting nervous. She didn't know this guys motives but was pretty sure they weren't pure and wholesome. Plus he just gave her the creeps. Before they disappeared through the doorway to the back room, she heard the ding of a bell, thanking Kami for whoever just walked into the shop.

Vegeta had successfully tracked the woman to what appeared to be a mechanics shop. He nodded to Piccolo and they quickly walked inside. What he saw made his temper flare. Some weak alien had his arm around HIS woman! They both turned around at the sound of the two entering the shop. Vegeta glared at the alien shopkeeper, wanting to rip his head from his body shove it up his ass, but he knew if he caused a commotion, they were bound to be found out.

"Everything okay in here?" His helmeted head moved to look in Bulma's direction.

Before she could respond though, the alien did for her. "Oh of course. Just helping out this patron here. If you'll wait a moment I'll be right with you." He turned back to Bulma. "Now, shall we head back to get those parts?"

"Actually, everything's not fine." Bulma struggled in the aliens grasp. "This guy won't leave me alone. Veg-I mean, kind sir, can you help a gal out?" Crap she almost blew their cover!

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the scene. Leave it to Bulma to get into some kind of trouble. He'd let Vegeta handle this one, as long as he doesn't start blowing things up.

The alien looked between the two newcomers and the blue haired beauty in his grasp. Not sure what was going to happen. He tapped his scouter on his head and the device flared to life, showing to meager power levels. He smirked, figuring he had the upper hand.

"I suggest, you let the woman go." Vegeta stated coldly.

"And what's it to you?" The alien sneered, tightening his grip around Bulma's shoulders.

"Does that matter weakling? Hand her over."

"Who's calling who weak? Your power levels are pathetic. I could take both of you on at the same time with one hand tied behind my back. Besides, I like this one, I think I'll keep her." A slithery tongue popped out of his mouth and tickled Bulma's ear.

"Ugh! Disgusting! Can we just get this over with?" She shouted.

"Gladly." Both Vegeta and the alien replied simultaneously.

Within the blink of an eye, Vegeta was standing mere inches away from the alien, and proceeded to punch him in the gut.

He roared in pain and doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Woman, you and the namekian go get the parts you need. I'll take care of this idiot."

Bulma, understandably shaken, took a moment to get her bearings. She dusted off her clothes for effect. "Right, come on Piccolo let's go."

They both made a run for the store room in the back. Vegeta could hear Piccolo griping. "Did you need to say my name?" Vegeta smirked under his helmet.

The alien spoke through labored breathing. "W-who in the...hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you tried to kidnap and do who knows what to MY woman. That is unforgivable. Prepare to die." An energy orb formed in Vegeta's outfaced palm.

A look of fear flitted across the alien's face for a moment, but was soon replaced by a knowing smirk. "Very well. But be warned, the authorities have already been alerted. They should be here any second now."

"Shit, the scouters. How did I forget about that? Well, looks like I don't have time to enjoy torturing you then." Vegeta let the orb loose and it shot across the shop and collided with the alien, obliterating him. The explosion rocked the building and before it could settle down, Vegeta was running into the back room.

Bulma was pulling boxes of parts off the shelves looking for the last part they needed. Piccolo had his hands full of wiring and cables, immediately looking up when Vegeta came in the room.

"Time to go. This place will be crawling with soldiers any second now."

"So much for keeping a low profile." Piccolo said.

"Shut up. It had to be done. Woman, are you finished?"

"No! I still need the copper tubing."

"Too bad, we have to go now, you'll have to do without it."

"But I need it to insulate the cables!"

"Hey, you two. If you'd stop bickering we might be able to get out of here alive." Piccolo snapped. "We've got company."

Sure enough, the shop was rocked by another blast, this time the roof was the victim, causing plaster, metal and wood to come crashing down around the trio. Bulma shrieked and dropped the random tools she was holding to shield herself from the debris. Piccolo jumped over to her just in time to keep a big piece of metal from crushing her. He caught it and tossed it to the side.

"Take the woman and head back to the ship!" Vegeta snapped.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to be taking the reigns here? What if you're discovered?" Piccolo yelled through the din of crashing debris.

"Let me deal with that. Now get moving!" He yelled back. Piccolo replied with a scowl and picked up Bulma like a sack of potatoes and began to run out of the shop and into the main market before taking off in flight. She almost dropped the capsule she had hastily put their acquired parts in.

"Hey! I'm not some ragdoll ya know!" She griped, holding on for dear life.

"Would you rather have had me take my time and get us both killed?"

"Ugh, whatever!" Bulma acquiesced.

Vegeta wasted no time in flying up to meet his attackers. He paused mid air to face two PTO soldiers. One rather large bulging orange man with long dreadlocked hair and his colleague a squat, frog looking creature. Both with smug superior looks on their faces. Little did they know today would be their last.

"What do we have here Oniolo?" The smaller alien bantered.

"Looks like we have a tough guy trying to rob the joint. We can't have that now can we?" The orange alien replied mockingly. He charged up his ki and began firing successive energy balls towards Vegeta, the cloud from his attacks fooling him into thinking he was successful. Within seconds Vegeta materialized right in front of the lug, making a 'gun' with his right hand.

"You're right, I am a tough guy. Bang." With that, he fired a beam of Ki that pierced through the soldiers armor, killing him instantly. He fell from the sky and crashed into the debris below.

The smaller soldier stared in disbelief at the mystery man who just killed his partner. Vegeta turned his head to see the toadlike creature trembling, it's mouth opening and closing.

"I-It can't be. I-Impossible. You're supposed to be dead." It muttered.

Vegeta realized that his helmet had fallen off in the attack. His disguise was forfeit now.

"B-Backup, we need back.." Before he could finish the sentence, Vegeta rushed over and jackknifed him with his legs, knocking the air out of the alien, then he proceeded to blow him to bits.

He looked around and noticed he had attracted quite the little audience as well from the ruckus.

"Damn it." He cursed as he sped away in the direction of the ship.

As he flew away at top speeds he could hear alarms going off at the base and he knew it would be a matter of minutes before their ship was discovered. He landed and ran up the ramp into the ship and barreled through the corridors to the main bridge.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. Now!" He barked

"Well it's about time. What took you so long!? And where the hell is your helmet?!" Bulma Yelled.

"No time, we'll have a whole contingent of PTO soldiers on our ass in a nanosecond. Start. The. Ship!" Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma was taken aback by his hurried tone of voice, but soon complied and started the engine, Turles sitting in the chair beside her plotting their course.

"We've got company guys!" Goku warned, sensing the soldiers not far from them.

"I'm working as fast as I can Goku!" Bulma said as her fingers raced across the ships controls. within seconds the ship was lifting off the ground and heading towards the atmosphere. Leaving the PTO soldiers in the dust.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they sped out of the planetary system and were back on their course to Namek.

"Phew that was a close one! What happened out there?" Goku asked no one in particular.

"Someone had to play hero. And it looks like he lost his cover as well. Let's hope we aren't followed." Piccolo frowned in Vegeta's direction, then stormed off the bridge.

"Cool, did you get to fight some guys Vegeta?"

"What do you think Kakarott? Of course I did!"

Turles chuckled at Goku's naivete.

"Well I don't see any ships following us so we're in the clear for now." Bulma announced. "But how could you be so careless Vegeta?! Losing your helmet could've gotten us all killed!"

"Well we aren't dead, are we? I did what had to be done, and the helmet was a casualty. I'm fully aware of the damned consequences." Vegeta snapped, quickly leaving the bridge as well. Leaving Goku, Turles and Bulma in the bridge.

"Did you at least get the parts?" Turles asked.

Bulma smiled knowingly at him. "You bet! In fact, if you want to take the reins, I'll head back there and get started on repairs."

"You got it Blue." Turles winked at her.

Back on the planet, several PTO soldiers were combing through the wreckage of the repair shop. One of them picked up a badly damaged scouter. "Hey Cap'n! I found something!"

A portly older soldier made his way over and grabbed the scouter out of the grunts hands. "We may be able to access the video footage from this. Good work Kroll."

"Yes sir!" The grunt soldier replied, saluting his superior.


	12. None The Wiser

Chapter 12: None the Wiser

"We have news for you sire."

"...And? Spit it out Yogurt, I don't have all day." The white and purple alien groaned, swirling a deep red liquid around inside it's goblet, looking downright bored.

"It's Y-Yogar sir, and Y-Yes Lord Frieza. It's Prince Vegeta Sir, he survived the destruction of planet Vegeta." Yogar stuttered out. This was the first time he had ever spoken to the lizard lord personally and he was shaking in his boots.

The purple lizard's eyes widened and he looked into the viewing screen. "Excuse me? Are you sure? That planet was obliterated, I saw to it myself. How could he have survived?"

"W-Well, he must not have been on the planet at the time my lord." Yogar replied.

"And how do you know this? You better not be wasting my time Yogurt." Frieza snapped.

Yogar shook his head and flailed his arms furiously. "O-Of course not lord Frieza." He ignored the mispronunciation of his name in favor of keeping his life. "He was seen at PTO base 375 no more than an hour ago. Our soldiers responded to a robbery in progress to find the Prince himself there. He killed both officers and escaped but their scouters were intact. We were able to identify him through the video footage."

Frieza narrowed his eyes before smiling at Yogar. "I see. Thank you for notifying me of this turn of events. It is much appreciated."

Yogar smiled smugly, glad he was able to please his lord and commander. "I live to serve you sir."

Frieza's smile quickly turned deadly. "That's what I like to hear. However, you failed in your duty as you let that monkey escape with his head intact. For that you will serve me by paying with your life." He then looked behind Yogar to an officer standing behind him. Yogar followed the lizard's gaze and saw his comrade start to walk forward a few steps. "No my lord, please! We didn't know it was him until after he left and we found the scouter. There wasn't any way we could have..." Yogar didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a ki beam went straight through his chest and destroyed the video monitor.

Frieza chuckled and took a sip of his wine. "Well at least we have one less incompetent bastard in my ranks. Zarbon! Come here." He snapped.

The one called Zarbon quickly walked towards the lizard's throne. "Yes lord Frieza." He knelt and lowered his head.

"It appears we have one more Monkey to take care of. Our dear Prince Vegeta still lives. You will take care of that for me won't you?"

The teal skinned alien looked up in surprise at his masters word but it soon turned into determination. "Yes, of course my lord. I won't rest until Vegeta is destroyed."

Frieza licked his lower lip and smirked at his lackey. "That's what I like to hear. Keep me apprised of your progress."

"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded as he got up and quickly strode out of the throne room.

As the ship resumed it's course, Vegeta sat in the captains chair staring at the view screen into the empty expanse of space. He was hoping against all hope that Frieza's men wouldn't come after them. In his haste to protect Bulma and leave as quickly as possible, he wasn't as careful as he could've been. He was well aware that any attack on them from Frieza's forces would be his fault. He knew they would be coming though. His gut told him that. He wasn't looking forward to their eventual encounter, but thankfully with Bulma repairing the training room he could be better prepared.

Speaking of the blue haired woman, Vegeta decided to pay her a visit and check on her progress. He got up and left the bridge without a word.

Turles looked over to Goku after their King's departure. "What's up with Vegeta?"

"I dunno. He does seem awfully quiet though." Goku replied.

Vegeta's steps soon led him to the door of the training room. He could hear the clanking of tools and the quiet murmurings of his woman. His woman, when did he start thinking of her as such. Has his conscious mind caught up to his inner, more primal urges?

He walked through the door to see her sitting on the floor fitting copper over some electrical wiring. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet.

"Oh hey Vegeta, what's up?"

His lips turned up in an almost imperceptible smirk. Seeing her in some capsule corp coveralls, her sleeves rolled up and her hair pulled up in a bun that was slowly falling out. Seeing her in her element always seemed to get his heart to beat faster.

"Making progress? I'd like to start training today."

Bulma looked around her at all the wiring surrounding the control panel that had yet to be installed and looked back to Vegeta who was standing a few feet away looking at her strangely.

"A little. I could have it done by tonight at the earliest."

His smirk left his face as he closed the gap between them. "Not good enough. I need it done in two hours." His tone was stern, but not angry in the slightest.

Bulma gestured to the mess around her. "Does it look like I can get this done in two hours? If you want it done right, the earliest I can do it is tonight, and that's if I work non stop!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and studied her wrist, a dark bruise had formed in the shape of fingers. Bulma flinched as he gently touched it.

"You're injured."

She looked up at him in surprise, not quite sure what to say but for some reason she didn't want to look weak in front of him.

"It's not bad, just a bruise."

Vegeta continued his assessment of her wrist, watching her face contort in pain as he manipulated it. "It's not just a bruise, you've sprained it."

"Well, it doesn't hurt that bad." Bulma fibbed, trying to go back to her work, but Vegeta held onto her wrist firmly but not so hard that it would cause more harm.

"Liar." Vegeta bent down to eye level with her, their faces inches apart. "Did that disgusting alien do this to you?"

Bulma looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. "I-I think so. It must have been when that creep grabbed me."

A low growl came from the back of Vegeta's throat. "If you wouldn't have run off I could've protected you."

Bulma's intake of breath was audible as she narrowed her eyes on the Saiyan. "Well, everything turned out fine didn't it? We got the parts and got out unscathed. a sprained wrist isn't that big of a deal. And I don't need protecting, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. She retorted. She was tired of appearing weak in front of him and the others. She wanted to prove her worth as a member of this team. Why it bothered her what Vegeta thought of her she didn't know, but it did. A lot.

"What happened today tells me otherwise. We'll need to resume your training once this heals." He shot back, though again, not with malice, more like just stating a fact.

Her allure was magnified in his eyes when he saw her trying to prove her strength to him. The longer he was in her presence the more he wanted her body, the temptation was getting intense, it took all the will power he had not to pin her to the floor.

"There's a chance we may have some company on this journey, and with your injury, it's slowing down your work. I...we...need you to complete this mission." Did he really just say that? When had he admitted that he needed anyone?! Damn this woman was making him soft.

"You, you need me?" Bulma questioned, but as that registered, so did the other part of his sentence. "Wait, did you say we may have company? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing to worry about right now. We need to treat your injury before you can resume work." He still held her wrist in his hand, his eyes suddenly alight with a fiery intensity she hadn't seen before. If she didn't know him better, she'd be a bit afraid.

"I don't need to worry about it? What are you talk..." Before she could finish her sentence, Vegeta's lips brushed against her wrist ever so slightly, and if Bulma didn't know any better she could've swore she heard him purr.

"Veget.."

"Woman. Having you on this mission is...Hard. It's, what would you humans say? A double edged soord-?"

"Sword." Bulma corrected.

His eyes narrowed at her interrupting him.

"Whatever. You're technical abilities are useful, however in everything else you are a liability and a...distraction. A distraction I can no longer ignore."

In this moment, seeing her trying to prove her strength to him, even though she has none, and knowing that were he not the amazing fighter and tactician that he is, he could have lost her today, he finally relented to his inner self. This woman, this human woman is his mate, the one who will some day rule Vegetasei by his side. He had to have her, to lay claim to her, to show her what it feels like to pleasured by a King.

Bulmas face wrinkled in confusion. but before she could retort, Vegeta let go of her wrist and grabbed the back of her head, smashing their lips together.

Her shock soon turned into lust as she returned the fiery kiss, grabbing onto the breast plate of his armor to keep herself steady.

His lips were softer than she remembered, and as he lightly bit down and tugged on her lower lip, her mouth opened enough for him to slip his tongue inside.

She tasted heavenly. Better than the first time, Vegeta thought to himself. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, he had to touch every inch of her body, claim it, make it his. He had never felt like this before, these feelings that were coming from his deepest being were flooding out of him. Usually when he was with a woman, it was just for a release, he didn't look them in the eye and preferred they not even face him. But here, with her, his mate, he wanted nothing more than to hear her mewl with pleasure under his touch, and he was already starting to elicit some wonderful responses out of his blue haired vixen.

Both breathing heavily, not from exertion but rather excitement, Vegeta gingerly lifted Bulma into his arms, her legs wrapping around his trim waist and proceeded to a nearby table that was set up, pushing all the equipment and paperwork to the floor in one clean sweep. Their lips never left eachother, until Bulma heard the equipment crash to the floor.

"Vegeta, what the hell? We don't need anything else breaking around here-umph!" She was dropped onto the table and her lips were once again consumed by the King of all Saiyans.

"Shut up so I can fuck you woman." He growled out between devouring her plump mouth.

Bulma moaned at hearing his vulgar words and feeling him begin to remove her coveralls. In no time they were discarded in a heap on the ground leaving her tight fitted shirt and black panties.

Vegeta smirked at the fact she was wearing so little beneath her work uniform. What a wicked woman.

He laid her down flat on the table and ripped her shirt open, taking her bra with it as well, taking no time to get his hands on those perfect breasts.

"Mmm, Vegeta." Bulma cooed. "Not Fair..." she whined as he took a nipple into his mouth. He stopped his ministrations and looked up to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Too many clothes...I don't want to be the only one naked here." She said breathlessly.

"All in good time." He smirked as he continued lavishing attention on her breasts. With the amount of pleasure she was feeling, she soon found that she didn't care. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he licked and sucked on her nipple, massaging the other with his thumb. She could hear him purr as she began tugging on his thick locks that were so much softer than she thought they'd be.

Vegeta was completely engrossed in her body, the feel of it, what it was doing to him, he was dead to the world, the only thing that mattered in that moment was their pleasure. So he didn't notice the energy of two people making their way to the training room as he made his way down her body, stopping between her milky thighs.

"He's been in there a long time now, I hope they aren't arguing again." Goku said as he reached the door.

Turles could smell the arousal from out in the corridor and immediately knew what was happening, but before he could say anything Goku pressed the panel on the side of the door and immediately Vegeta heard the mechanisms engage. He took Bulma into his arms, despite her protests about him stopping their fun, and rushed to the door. in seconds the doors were busted and laying in the corridor and all Turles and Goku saw was a blur and felt a rush of wind.

Goku looked into the training room and saw equipment, clothes and wiring strewn about the floor.

"Are those Bulma's clothes?"

"Kakarot, you're a fucking idiot. How are you a mated male and not figuring out what's happening right now." Turles said shaking his head in amusement.

"Oooooh. Hahaha, I guess it just didn't occur to me." Goku laughed scratching his head out of nervousness, realizing his mistake.

"Well, if I were you I'd stay out of Vegeta's way for a while. Unless you want the beating of a lifetime."

"You're probably right." Goku chuckled, the pair deciding to go to the common area for a while and relax.

Bulma soon found herself on a bed in what she assumed was Vegeta's cabin. His bare muscular back in her view as he made sure the door was thoroughly locked.

"Damn that Kakarot. I'll kill him." She could hear him mutter.

Bulma chuckled at her ornery lover and was also surprised he got some of his armor off so quickly. He turned around to find her sitting up in his bed, only in her panties, gesturing for him to come over.

"Goku can wait. Didn't you say you were going to fuck me? Well, what are you waiting for? We have some unfinished business."

One second Vegeta was standing by the door, the next he was on top of her once more, bracing himself with a forearm on either side of her, making sure to be careful of her sprained wrist, kissing licking and sucking every inch of her body, Relishing in the feeling of her skin and taking in her unique scent that only drove him more crazy with need.

The moment she felt his touch, it felt like electricity shot right through her. Her whole body was on fire for him and she felt herself get wetter by the second. Though she had never been with another man, she had a feeling nothing would ever feel like being with Vegeta would. Just fooling around with Yamcha couldn't even compare.

She started running her hands over his chiseled muscular physique, loving how surprisingly soft his skin felt over the hardness of his muscles. He smelled of unnamed spices and masculinity, she savored the aroma with each breath.

Vegeta resumed his position, taking a nipple in his mouth once more and languidly licking and sucking it while Bulma brought her hands to his head once more and threaded her fingers through his thick hair.

With his hand, he started rolling her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hearing Bulma hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he smirked against her skin, tickling her in the process.

Bulma could feel him chuckle against her skin, and thought that in that moment, she had never heard anything so beautiful, masculine and sexy at the same time. Somehow his dark chuckle turned her on even more than she already was.

In the midst of her pleasure Bulma closed her eyes, and didn't notice Vegeta slowly moving down her body until he was sitting between her thighs. Once his weight was off of her, she opened her cerulean orbs to see him admiring her womanhood. He made a grunt of what seemed like approval before their eyes met.

"Tsk. Woman, you're soaked." His lust laden voice sending shivers down her spine. He took a finger and gently ran it up her folds, collecting her essence on his finger. He took one look at it and then licked his finger clean. All Bulma could do is moan in response. Vegeta groaned at the taste of her and wasted no time lowering himself to her center, draping her legs over his shoulders.

"V-Vegeta." Bulma breathed out in surprise and a little embarrassment. Sure, she'd had dreams of Yamcha doing this to her, but she also didn't expect it to ever happen, and especially to have Vegeta be the one with his head between her legs.

Then it happened. His tongue. It quickly licked up the length of her, causing Bulma's breath to hitch, then it quickly changed to a moan as he quickened his pace. The only sounds in the room were Bulma's voice and his tongue making contact with her center. He soon inserted one of his fingers while he sucked on her bud, causing her to moan out his name in reply. Every thrust of his finger and lick of his tongue was driving her towards her end faster then she had ever experienced.

Bulma began bucking her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers, of which there were now two, dipping in and out of her in increasing speeds.

"Cum for me, Bulma." He rasped her name. between licks and sucks. "Cum for the King of Saiyans."

Hearing him say her actual name, not 'woman', or 'hey you', she lost it. Her walls contracted around his fingers and she yelled out in pleasure, convulsing on the bed. Vegeta kept going until he saw her come down from her orgasmic high.

He smirked down at the aftermath of pleasure he caused, his member twitching at the sight and for what was to come. Her hair flayed all around the pillow, her cheeks pink, eyes half lidded in lust, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Bulma met his heated gaze and smiled lazily at him. "That. Was. Amazing."

"Of course it was woman. But we're not done yet." He praised himself.

Bulma scoffed at his egotism, but before she could get a word in she felt herself being filled to the brim and gasped out in surprise. Vegeta stilled for a second, enjoying the feeling of her tightness around his cock, before he slid back out and drove in again, a hand on each of her knees, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust.

Bulma's view was just as good. a broad muscular chest tapering into slim hips with a delicious v shape leading to the very thing plowing into her at the moment. He could probably have any woman in the galaxy if he wanted, but in this moment he chose her, which caused her chest to tighten.

Vegeta's pace increased as his end was nearing, he lowered himself down and leaned over his fiery female, moving to the side of her head and grabbing her ear lobe with his teeth, tugging on it.

It only took two more powerful thrusts before they both came undone. Vegeta spilling his seed inside her, oblivious to his actions, muttered "Mine." as he collapsed beside her on the bed.

Bulma heard it though, and turned her head to see Vegeta's profile, his eyes closed as his face was toward the ceiling.

"Did you just say something?" She inquired.

He opened one eye and turned his head a little in her direction but didn't answer her. He just smirked at at her exhausted state. "Rest woman. This is only the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEK! I'm so excited I got to write this chapter! I hope you like it.


	13. Being Pursued

Chapter 13:

Being Pursued

Twice. Count 'em, two times. Back to back! Being exhausted was an understatement. Bulma laid in the tiny bed, her limbs tangled with Vegeta's, both had sweat slicked bodies and satisfied smiles on their faces. Well at least Bulma did. Vegeta's was more like the sexiest smirk she had ever seen, but she decided that was how he smiled. In the short time she'd known him, he'd never actually smiled a full blown wide toothed grin, and she didn't ever expect to see that either now that she knew him a little better, though she realized the man next to her was still very much a mystery, one thing was for sure. He had enough sexual stamina to last for hours.

"What time is it?"

Vegeta grunted. "Hell if I know." He moved so he hovered over her and leaned in to lick the shell of her ear while simultaneously taking Bulma's hand and placing it on his already hardening member.

Bulma moaned at the action. "How? Are you the energizer bunny or something?"

Vegeta halted his movements and his fierce gaze snapped up to her. "Woman, I'm not a fucking bunny."

She giggled at his confusion. "No, No. It's a character that's used to sell batteries on earth. It's in commercials on TV."

"I have no idea about most of what you said, but do NOT call me a bunny. Are we clear?" He grasped one of her breasts and squeezed firmly for good measure.

She mewled at his ministrations. "F-Fine. I'm just surprised you're still h-hard." She gasped as he took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth and bit down gently. "Does it have something to do with your Saiyan p-physiology?"

"Mmhmm." Vegeta grunted, not deeming his response important enough to take him away from his current task.

Bulma began stroking him, enjoying feeling him grow between her fingers. "Oh, Veg-eta". She breathed as he continued pleasuring her.

In that moment Vegeta decided his name had never sounded so good as when it came from those plump lips in the throws of passion. He dove in to claim those lips and she gave back as good as she got.

His hand traveled down her smooth stomach and stopped right over her center as she continued pumping him with her hand. She stopped her movements though and gasped out when he plunged a finger into her hot heat. He began a fast pace and soon there were two digits moving in and out of her at speeds she couldn't comprehend.

Bulma could feel her end coming, the coil winding tighter and tighter inside of her. It finally snapped when he started rubbing her clit with his calloused thumb. She saw stars and her hips bucked wildly into his hand as she rode out a mind numbing orgasm, screaming loud enough for the whole galaxy to know what was happening in that small cabin.

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear." Vegeta drawled as he brought his fingers up to lick them clean. "And taste." He added with a smirk.

Bulma sighed and threw an arm over eyes, completely spent. She felt some jostling above her and opened them to see Vegeta straddling her stomach, his erection standing tall and proud.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered huskily.

She wasn't sure what he had planned, until he started rubbing himself between her large breasts. She narrowed her eyes, a playful smirk gracing her features.

"Oh I see what you want." She sang playfully as she pushed her mounds together around his thick cock. He moaned as he began pumping himself in and out of her breasts embrace, loving the feeling of the exquisitely soft skin of her tits gripping him tightly.

It didn't take him long before he felt the tell tale signs of release. He picked up his pace, his hips snapping into her chest as she ogled the adonis that was the Saiyan above her.

"Mouth." he grunted.

It took a second for Bulma to register what he wanted, but when she did, her mouth opened wide to receive his hot seed. He roared out as his essence shot straight into her mouth and down her chin. Bulma drank it down greedily, and smiled up at him as he came down from his own high.

He gazed down at the woman, admiring his handywork, seeing the sated look on her face, the evidence of their latest tryst on her chin and dripping down her neck. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He would never have thought in a million years that he would find his mate, and that she wouldn't even be Saiyan. The idea that Bulma was a weak frail human still bothered him, though the fact that she could handle him in bed was impressive.

His mate, his future queen, Bulma. Just saying it in his head, it had a nice ring to it. It sounded...right, despite his misgivings.

He was pulled out of his musings by a delicate hand brushing against his arm.

"Hey there, whatcha thinking about?"

He shook his head of the thoughts, not wanting her to get any ideas as to what he was actually thinking.

"Hm, just that you look damn good covered in my cum." He chuckled.

"Geez, what a filthy mouth you have!" She chided him, gently slapping his thigh. "Well thanks for distracting me from my question earlier."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What question?"

"What time is it?"

He sighed as he leaned back on his heels, allowing her to sit up a bit.

"And I told you, hell if I know."

"Don't you have a clock in here?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You've got to be kidding me. How do you know when to get up?"

"I just do, my body tells me when to get up, go to sleep. Why would I need a device that tells time in my quarters?"

"Ok, well if your body tells you what time it is, then why don't you know the answer to my question?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked away to the far wall, not wanting to admit she had him there.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to fixing up the gravity room. You did say you wanted to train soon right?" She rose from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, picking up her clothes on the way.

"Hmm." was Vegeta's reply. In all honesty any thoughts about training went right through the window the moment he was sheathed inside of her. She had a point. If he was going to reach the legendary he had to train at the highest level possible. He couldn't let his need for the woman distract him from that. They were all on a mission, an important one that had the entire Saiyan race hanging in the balance.

He could hear the faucet being turned on and off as she emerged with her clothes back on and her hair tied back up neatly.

"Mm, this was fun. Let's do it again sometime." She winked at him.

He closed the gap between them in a single step, still completely naked, he could see her openly staring at every inch of his toned physique.

"Woman, like I told you before, this is just the beginning." He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her to him, smashing his lips against hers. It was a fierce but quick kiss that left Bulma dazed.

"Now finish my gravity room woman. I plan to train tonight." He nudged her towards the door and slapped her on the ass. She jumped and squeaked out in surprise as she looked back at him, smirking at his antics, and waltzed out the door into the hallway.

The door swooshed closed behind her, and Vegeta made his way to the bathroom to tidy himself up.

Bulma sat back on her haunches after soldering the last wire in the control panel. She lifted her heat shield from her face and wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Finally." She sighed. She took a look around the room and smiled at her accomplishment. It took less time than she thought. Perhaps her romp in the sack with Vegeta was responsible. Even though she left his quarters feeling like she could sleep for days, she also felt like she could do anything, like she was now invincible. With that motivation she made her way straight to the gravity room and two and a half hours later, it was as good as new.

She went to the comm panel next to the door and pushed the button. "Vegeta...you're gravity room awaits!" She then walked out into the hallway and to the common area for some much needed R&R.

As she made her way there she saw her man, or whatever he was to her now, they would need to have a talk about what kind of relationship they were in, walking towards her. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of grey Capsule Corp sweatpants that hung low on his hips, revealing tight navy blue spandex training shorts underneath. The sight of him had Bulma's heart pounding in her chest. He was absolute perfection and she still couldn't believe that she got to tap that!

He smirked as he came closer. "It better be up to my standards, or you will be punished...woman." He whispered into her ear as he passed by. The sexual undertones did not go unnoticed by the blue haired scientist. She shivered as his breath ghosted against her skin. He chuckled and continued on to what would most likely be a training session that lasted all night.

Kami could that man rile her up! She strutted into the common area and grabbed a water from the fridge, chugging most of it down in a few gulps. She daintily wiped her mouth and looked around to see Turles and Goku sitting on the couch, turning to face her. Turles had a devious looking smirk plastered on his face, while Goku just looked happy and clueless, like always.

"What? do I have something on my face?" Bulma put her hands on her hips, cocking one to the side, waiting for what she new would be questions about her activities with Vegeta. She thought if she put on a confident devil may care attitude, even though she didn't feel that way, that maybe the guys wouldn't give them a hard time about it.

"No, but I'm sure you did before you left King Vegeta's quarters." Turles snarked.

Bulma's mouth hung open in shock. She was not expecting that lude of a response, but who was she kidding? This was Turles after all. She quickly composed herself.

"Ha ha, very funny T, but a lady doesn't kiss and tell." She went back to the cabinets and pulled out a protein bar and a bag of freeze dried fruit, moving to join them in the living area.

"So you DID kiss him!" Goku shouted out.

"Huh?" Bulma tilted her head to the side in confusion, her brow furrowing in Goku's direction.

"Well, you said a lady doesn't kiss and tell, so since you're not telling us anything, that means you must have kissed him!" You could see the wheels turning while he spoke, his finger to his chin in thought.

"By the great Oozaru!" Huffed Turles. "The only reason you're still alive right now I assume, is because you can fight? If not, then I have no clue!" He chuckled and slapped the palm tree haired man on the back.

"Hey!" Goku whined. "I'm right, aren't I Bulma?" He asked, trying to prove he wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was.

Bulma's cheeks tinged pink and she couldn't meet Goku's innocent eyes.

"I'm sure she did more than that." Turles commented.

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled, not wanting her sex life out in the open.

Turles just laughed at Bulma's embarrassment. He was getting a kick out of pushing her buttons. Truth be told he was disappointed she was involved with Vegeta. He most certainly would've gotten himself a piece if that weren't the case. He knew she was somewhat attracted to him. Just not enough he supposed.

"So are you and Vegeta gonna get married now?"

Goku's question ran over her like a freight train.

"Come again?"

"Well you know, since you two did it, are you going to get married? That's what Chi Chi and I did." Goku supplied.

Bulma's mouth went agape for the second time in a few short minutes. "Uh...no Goku. I'm sure someone like Vegeta has no interest in a relationship, let alone with a frail weak human like me." She brushed off.

Though Turles could see through the facade she was putting on. Those words spoke volumes to him, and he knew now that this was serious. Vegeta was showing the signs of Saiyan mating, though he couldn't be 100% sure, and here was Bulma, clearly saying she had feelings for the guy but didn't think Vegeta reciprocated, without actually saying it. This could only spell trouble for their mission.

"Then why do it with him?" Goku asked.

Bulma shook her head and smiled.

"Oh Goku, innocent naive Goku. Because I felt like it." Bulma said simply as she popped the last bit of protein bar in her mouth.

"Well doesn't look like I'll get any time to myself in here. I'm heading to my quarters. Night guys!" She waived as she waltzed out of the room.

"G'night Bulma!" Goku said to her retreating figure.

"Well, I'm glad they finally got together for real. The tension was killing me!" Goku chuckled.

Turles turned his head in Goku's direction. "Who are you and what have you done with Kakarott?"

"You know, I'm more aware than I let on sometimes." Goku replied, rubbing his neck in slight nervousness.

"You are one confusing Saiyan. Alright, I'm heading to the bunk as well. See ya." Turles Waved as we walked out, leaving Goku alone in the common area.

Zarbon paced back and forth in front of the data terminal. He had watched the recording for what felt like a thousand times and he was still no closer to figuring out where Vegeta ran off to.

He sighed and stood in front of the display once more, pressing the play button. He tucked a stray lock of his soft teal hair behind his ear and focused all his attention to the details, not the monkey in question. This time he even left it playing after Vegeta retreated, something he hadn't done yet. And in the last 5 seconds of the video feed, he saw it. A spacecraft, non PTO issue zipping through the sky. He pressed rewind and viewed it again. He hit pause and zoomed in. There was a logo on the side of the round craft, what looked to be two incomplete circles encompassed by a complete one with foreign lettering underneath. If he could decipher what that meant and which direction the ship left the planet, he would be one step closer to finding the monkey and destroying him once and for all.

Without further ado, he drew a copy of the design he saw in the video, albeit rather poorly, and set it aside. He would bring this to Frieza shortly, but first he had to try and calculate which direction the craft was headed.

He was by far the most intelligent of Frieza's inner circle, and doing basic geometry would be a cinch for him. He started imagining just how Frieza would praise him for a job well done, maybe give him a planet even! Zarbon shook his head of the thoughts, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

He pulled out a map of the base and set it down next to the display, then he located the building based on the reports they had received from the soldiers who reported the incident. Once he knew which building it was and what direction that building faced, he started the recording again from the beginning, as he watched, the scouter had gone from being on a soldier to being on the ground at an angle that allowed it to record what was happening above. He could see the tall metal walls and entrance gate in the distance, which meant that had to be the north entrance, since that was the one closest to the building in question. At least he had a starting point.

He calculated the angle the camera was at based on the location of the building and the north gate. Perfect, now all he needed to do was watch the very end of the recording again. He watched the craft go from right to left. There. He had it. Now he would need to project the approximate direction and he'd have a starting point.

After an hour of calculations and planning, he grabbed his things and headed towards his lord's throne room. He knocked and two soldiers opened the door, he could see Frieza lazing on his floating chair.

"This had better be good."

"O-Oh, it is my lord." Zarbon strode in, map in hand as well as his drawing of the emblem. "It's about Vegeta."

Frieza perked up at the mention of his favorite toy. "Go on, where is he?"

"Well, I haven't found him yet per se, but I do have a general direction of where he went, as well as an emblem of some sort from the craft they traveled in."

Frieza sighed in disappointment but summoned Zarbon closer. "I suppose it's a start." He drawled. "Show me."

Zarbon held the map out, this one was of the planet the base was located on. "I viewed the recording of the incident and was able to see the craft they escaped in. Using the location of the building and the scouter, I was able to calculate the general direction the craft probably traveled."

He pointed to the map, showing a green triangle jutting out from the planet. "By my calculations they traveled North East somewhere in the vicinity of the Venerian nebula."

Frieza's cold detached eyes glared at his henchman. "That nebula is gigantic, do you know how long it would take to pinpoint they're exact location?"

Zarbon stilled, his hands trembled ever so slightly. "No my lord, there's not enough information to know that at this point."

"Then what you're showing me is worthless!" The lizard lord seethed.

"But Frieza, there's more. Here is a replica of the mark on the craft." He handed Frieza the drawing of the emblem. He pored over and looked dead pan back at Zarbon.

"What the hell is this?"

"Like I said, it's the emblem on his craft..."

"I know that, but why bring this to me if you don't know what it means?"

Zarbon could see his lord was getting more upset by the minute. This was not going at all like he thought it would.

"DODORIA!" Frieza screeched.

A bulbous pink alien with nubs all over his body approached the two. "Yes my lord?"

"Go with Zarbon and figure out what this symbol is. I want to make sure he doesn't screw this up!" "And don't come back here until you have some actual answers!"

"Yes sir." Both lackeys replied in unison as they turned and made their way out of the throne room.

When the door closed behind them, Dodoria chuckled and slapped Zarbon upside the head. "Way to go pretty boy, you got Frieza all mad. And he was in a pretty good mood today too."

"Shut up you blob! I can't believe Frieza sent a moron to babysit me while I work!" Zarbon huffed, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Well, he must have thought you needed one, little baby!" Dodoria cackled.

Zarbon socked him in the jaw, causing the large pink man to lean into the wall of the corridor. He rubbed the spot gingerly and scowled at the beautiful frog man.

"Watch it, or I'll just tell Frieza you couldn't find anything and that you let him down. I'm sure he won't be happy that the last monkey alive got away now hmm?" Dodoria threatened.

Zarbon growled low in his throat as they reached the door to the tech lab. "I dare you, because right after you do, I'll have found what we're looking for and you'll be the fool." He spat as he entered the room with Dodoria in tow.

He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of one of the data consoles. He pulled up the video feed, found the craft, then magnified the image before taking a screen shot of it. Dodoria leaned against the wall, tapping his meaty fingers against his forearms, not liking this task just as much as Zarbon was.

He put the image into the search for Frieza's entire database and hit enter. He figured it could take some time considering the amount of information the lizard lord had amassed over time.

The two men sat in the cramped room for what felt like hours, Dodoria fell asleep standing up by that point, making a horrible gargling sound every breath he took. Zarbon had also succumbed to sleep, having been working non stop for two duty cycles. He was brought out of his slumber by a beeping noise. Startled he sat up in his chair and looked to the screen.

Sure enough, the data console found something. He opened the result and saw it was from the Saiyan database they acquired when they purged that detestable planet. He had the console translate the text under the familiar image to galactic standard. "Capsule Corp."

Zarbon had no idea what that meant, he would have to do some more digging in the Saiyan database to make sure, but this was a start.

"We have a lead!" He shouted, startling Dodoria who almost tripped over himself while coming to.


	14. Hot On The Trail

Chapter 14: Hot on the Trail

Previously:

The two men sat in the cramped room for what felt like hours, Dodoria fell asleep standing up by that point, making a horrible gargling sound every breath he took. Zarbon had also succumbed to sleep, having been working non stop for two duty cycles. He was brought out of his slumber by a beeping noise. Startled he sat up in his chair and looked to the screen.

Sure enough, the data console found something. He opened the result and saw it was from the Saiyan database they acquired when they purged that detestable planet. He had the console translate the text under the familiar image to galactic standard. "Capsule Corp."

Zarbon had no idea what that meant, he would have to do some more digging in the Saiyan database to make sure, but this was a start.

"We have a lead!" He shouted, startling Dodoria who almost tripped over himself while coming to.

Chapter 14: Hot on the Trail

"A lead huh? Well it's about damn time! You work so slow toadie." Dodoria goaded as he groggily walked over to the station Zarbon was seated at.

"If this wasn't so important and time sensitive I'd rip your eyeballs right out of your head for your insolence." Zarbon responded as he began scouring the newly acquired Saiyan database for anything about this "Capsule Corp".

"Well? Are you going to tell me what this lead is or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Zarbon raised a well manicured eyebrow in his colleagues direction. "I'd like to see you try." He chuckled at himself. "There's a marking of some kind on the ship they left in. Through the Saiyan database we now have access to, I've deciphered what it says." He answered, not bothering to look back at Dodoria, too busy with trying to get more info.

Dodoria was getting more agitated by the second at his reptilian co worker for his secretive and vague answers. He wasn't the kind of man to read between the lines, he wanted hard cold facts.

"And just what does it say?" He growled out through gritted teeth.

Zarbon rolled his eyes at the impatience of the pink blob, though thankfully Dodoria didn't notice. "Capsule Corp." He replied, not wanting to lose his train of thought with useless conversation.

"Capsule Corp?" Dodoria repeated back, poorly. "What the hell is that?"

Zarbon groaned and stopped his reading. He wasn't going to get anything done at this rate. "That's what I'm trying to find out you idiot! If you'd let me work in peace I might just figure it out in this next century!"

Dodoria laughed and shoved Zarbon's shoulder none too gently. "Relax. I was just curious. Carry on." He sauntered back to his spot near the wall but this time took a seat in a nearby chair, propping his feet up on the adjacent table.

Zarbon groaned in exasperation, none too happy with his current predicament, he returned to his task, digging through the monkey's database for more clues to what Capsule Corp means and why that idiot monkey prince was in a ship with that logo. It took several more minutes and breaking through some firewalls before he found what he was looking for.

"Ho ho, what do we have here?" The amphibious soldier sang. He scrolled down and found records of orders requested and received for pieces of technology from this capsule corp. "So it's a manufacturer of tech hmm?" He said aloud. He began to read the orders

"What's a capsule?" He asked to himself quietly. He didn't want Dodoria to hear that he didn't really know what he was looking at. He supposed it didn't matter right now anyway. What mattered was he found out the ship that detestable monkey escaped in belonged to this capsule corp company and it was based on a backwater planet called Earth, which he had no idea how to pronounce let alone why the Saiyans would even be in contact with this unknown planet.

This new information was certainly perplexing, but Zarbon figured he at least made some headway and transferred the information onto his data pad then quickly strode out of the lab, startling Dodoria from his daydreaming. He jumped up from his seat with surprising speed considering his bulbous size.

"Hey! Zarbon, wait up!"

Frieza's right hand man strode through the corridors with insane speed, causing every low level soldier in his way to quickly get out of the way or be bowled over by his menacing form, Dodoria not far behind.

They reached the chambers of their lord and master, being guarded by two soldiers that looked like they couldn't protect a Parronian fly that inhabited his planet of origin, let alone the lord of this part of the galaxy.

Upon seeing the formidable presence of the two high ranking officers, the guards stood straighter and saluted them.

"Sirs." The scrawny yellow looking one greeted. "What brings you to our lord's chambers?"

"Nothing of your concern peon, now move." Zarbon spoke threateningly.

The round purple man with garish looking antennae sprouting from his head chimed in. "Sorry, but Lord Frieza requested no visitors at this time...sir." He added hesitantly.

Zarbon raised his eyebrow at the statement. "Did he now? Hmm, that is interesting. However, I expect he'll welcome this unscheduled visit. Now move, or I'll rip both of your heads right off your bodies." He sang sweetly, despite the horrifying threat coming from his lips. Dodoria stood behind him looking as bored as ever.Y

The two guards looked to each other with fear in their eyes, but reluctantly stood back allowing them access. Zarbon smiled, smug in his victory as Dodoria chuckled at the two spinelesss soldiers as they made their way in.

"You, know Frieza could kill us for this right?" The yellow alien spoke up.

"Don't worry Grimby, if he's in a murderous mood, then he'll take out those two assholes and hopefully quell his bloodlust."

"I hope you're right." Grimby said worriedly.

The moment the doors to his chambers opened, Frieza's head snapped up and his gaze hardened at the entrance of his two top henchman.

They approached the lizard's floating chair and both kneeled.

"My Lord." They both greeted in unison.

Frieza merely sighed. "Those two bumbling fools couldn't handle one simple order? What is it you idiots want?" He snapped.

Zarbon and Dodoria flinched slightly at the harshness of their lord's words. Zarbon thinking maybe his assumption had been wrong. Maybe Frieza was in such a foul mood that nothing would lift his spirits. He gulped at the thought of what might be done to him if this information wasn't pleasing, but quickly shut down those worrying thoughts and put his arrogant, confident mask on.

"My lord, I have good news concerning the whereabouts of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta."

Frieza's expression turned to one of curiosity, and was that a bit of hope he saw?

"You've found him! I knew I could trust you with this task Zarbon, well done. Where is he?" Frieza sang, a sinister smile growing bigger on his face.

"W-Well, my lord, we haven't found him per se..." Zarbon started and Frieza's smile fell, replaced by seething anger.

"If you haven't found him then why are you even here? Have you interrupted me when I explicitly stated no visitors to tell me you haven't found him?!"

Dodoria would have laughed at the situation if he weren't also caught up in it. He hoped Zarbon got the beating of his pretty little life, he certainly deserved it in his opinion.

"No, that's not it sir, we came to let you know we have an...interesting lead sir. One that could lead to the monkey's capture."

"Really? Well spit it out Zarbon, you're wasting my precious time."

"Y-Yes sir." Zarbon stood, as did Dodoria, as he walked over to Frieza's desk and connected his data pad to Frieza's own. Soon a holographic picture popped up before them of the ship that Vegeta had left the base in.

"I've identified the marker on the ship sir. It's a logo for a technology company called Capsule Corp. It's located on a planet called E-yarth." Zarbon horribly mispronounced the name.

"Interesting. Go on." Frieza waved his hand.

"Apparently the Saiyans were doing business with this company. Buying unknown technology from them for years, right under our noses."

Frieza didn't like the sound of that. So that weaslely little monkey king was doing business with a non-PTO planet without his consent?

"And where is this planet located?"

"I haven't gotten that far in m-my research my lord, but I'm sure it won't be difficult to find it."

Frieza huffed with impatience. "I suppose it's something isn't it. Well, Dodoria, I want you to alert everyone In this part of the galaxy and send the holophoto to to every PTO planet and outpost. Have anyone with any news of it's whereabouts contact me immediately."

"Yes Sir." Dodoria saluted, bowed and left the room.

"As for you my dear Zarbon, if you EVER enter my chambers unannounced again I will kill you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes my Lord." Zarbon spoke quickly and quietly.

Frieza chuckled, enjoying the fear he invoked in his first in command. "Very well. Now go and find out where this planet is. I'd like to have a word with whoever runs this Capsule Corp."

"Yes Sir." Zarbon saluted and bowed just as Dodoria had done and left the room.

"I'll have you in my grasp soon enough monkey prince. No one hides from Frieza, NO one."

Goku rummaged through the fridge in the common area, finding nothing there that looked satisfying, he moved to the cupboards and began tossing boxes and packages out onto the floor.

That's where Bulma found him, on the floor surrounded by boxes of cereal and bags of dried fruit and jerky, pouting while he wolfed down the last package of crackers in his hand.

"What the hell Goku? What are you doing?"

He looked up to Bulma with crumbs littering his face, some cracker still in his mouth. "There's no food here!" He whined, his words mumbled by a mouthful of cracker.

"Well there isn't now is there? Did you stop to think that maybe you should leave some for the rest of us? Is there any food left at all? We still have two days of travel until we reach Namek!"

Goku looked sheepishly at her and chuckled. "Gee, sorry Bulma. I was just so hungry this morning. I couldn't help it."

Bulma sighed just as Vegeta walked into the room as well.

"What the hell Kakarott? What is this mess?!"

He looked back and forth between his two friends at their similar facial expressions and they both had their arms crossed in front of their chests and smiled slightly. They really were so much alike.

"Get that stupid grin off your face and explain yourself!" Vegeta growled.

"Sorry, I was hungry." He answered as he stood up and dusted crumbs off of his gi.

"So you decided to eat almost all of our rations with only two days of travel left? You want all of us to starve?"

"Sorry, I didn't think of that. Couldn't we just stop somewhere quick and get some more food?"

Vegeta face palmed at that. "It's not that easy Kakarott. But I suppose we'll have to now." He strode over to the com panel by the door. "Turles, Namekian, meet me on the bridge. Now."

Vegeta nodded to Bulma and they began to leave, Goku following them.

Once they were all present Vegeta explained the situation. "Thanks to Kakarott's stomach, our rations are now extremely low. We'll have to stop somewhere to get more if we want to make it through this mission."

Piccolo and Turles glared at the Saiyan who rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Sorry guys, I had an intense training session and was starving!"

"That's no excuse for not thinking of the others on this vessel Goku." Piccolo Snarled. "You've set back this mission and put us in a dangerous situation."

"It can't be that bad. We'll find some more food in no time!" Goku supplied.

"Well I suppose I'll need to search for an outpost or something." Turles chimed in and sat in front of one of the consoles, going through their maps. Everyone stood around in silence for a few minutes until he looked up and smiled.

"We're in luck!" Turles said smugly.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose in surprise and he walked over to the console to take a look for himself.

"See, it's actually not that far out of our way, we'll only add 10 hours to our trip." Turles said as he pointed out a planetoid on the map.

Vegeta followed Turles' finger and saw that indeed there was a small trading hub on a planetoid only slightly off their trajectory, and there was no indication it was affiliated with the PTO. They were indeed lucky.

"Good. Set the coordinates. Turles, once we land, you and Piccolo will acquire the rations. Bulma, go into the kitchen and inventory what we have left. We'll need to know what to get."

Bulma nodded and left to do her task, glad that she was being included.

"What about me?" Goku asked.

"You, will find something else to occupy your time until we arrive, then, you and I will guard this ship until they return. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Vegeta commanded.

Goku's face fell at that, not liking having to sit there while everyone else got to do something. "How boring." He whined.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. Was he dealing with a child here? "Deal with it." He replied as he sat down at a console himself, calculating how long it would take to get there.

Thankfully it didn't take long at all, just a few hours and they had arrived at the tiny planetoid, which was more like a glorified asteroid with an atmosphere. Bulma's inventory indicated they would need about 500 pounds of meat, 500 pounds of grain, and 400 pounds of some kind of fruit or vegetable. She over estimated since she was on a ship with three full grown Saiyans.

She handed Turles and Piccolo the list and a capsule to carry it all in.

"Here, take this with you." Vegeta handed Turles a round plastic disc. "You're credit chip?! Won't this be tied back to you?" He asked.

"This one is not connected to my name, just an unmarked bank account." Vegeta replied .

Turles nodded and stuffed the disc into a small pocket in his armor.

"Be quick. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be."

Piccolo and Turles nodded as they debarked the ship.

The ship was parked by what appeared to be an abandoned building on the outskirts of the outpost partially hidden by a cluster of strange looking trees.

They quickly came upon what appeared to be a general store. Inside they found a gruff looking old man with grayish skin and wiry hairs sprouting from his head and arms. He raised his head from the counter top to nod curtly at his new customers. It looked as though their presence had woken the guy up from a nap.

"What can I help ya with?" The man drawled in galactic standard.

Turles walked up to the counter and began reciting the list off to the man, not noticing the man's eyes widening at the amount of food needed.

"Are you guys feeding an army or somethin'?" The old man asked.

Piccolo chuckled "Something like that. Do you have what we need?"

The store owner rubbed his scruffy chin in thought. "Well, I do, but you'll be cleanin' me out. It'll cost extra."

"How much?" Turles asked.

"100,000 credits." The man supplied quickly.

"100,000?! Are you kidding me old man? That's outrageous!" Turles yelled.

"Well if you want the food, that's what it costs." The man supplied.

Seeing the situation they were in, Piccolo decided to step in to make sure Turles didn't just kill the man and take the food. They didn't want any unwanted attention.

"How about 75,000 and we'll help you gather it all together."

The store keep took a few moments to think it over. "85,000." He countered.

"Deal. Turles give him the credit chip."

Turles sighed and prayed to the mighty Ozaru that Vegeta had enough credits on the thing. He pulled it out of his armor and placed it on the counter top.

The store keep eyed the chip as he held it in his hands. "PTO, are ya fellas? This chip is an older model but no doubt it's PTO issue."

Piccolo and Turles eyes practically bugged out of their heads, but Turles composed himself in time to respond. "Yea, we're on a long term mission. Didn't know they had new chips now."

"Long term is right, I haven't seen one of these in decades." He commented as he rang up their purchase. "Lucky for you, it was accepted." The man smiled as he held out the chip for Turles. He sighed in relief that the chip worked and took it back.

"You two can go in the back and get what I have in the store. I'll head over to my warehouse and gather the rest. And don't think about taking anything you haven't paid for...I'll know." He said darkly and ambled out the door and started walking down the street.

The two men walked into the back and got started on their work.

The store keep walked to his warehouse and went around to the back entrance. He noticed some kind of ship nestled between the trees and figured that must be his customers vessel. Out of curiosity, he walked in that direction until the ship was better in his sight. It wasn't any kind of PTO vessel he'd ever seen in his years working in outposts through out the quadrant. The symbol on the side was also unrecognizable. How strange. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the warehouse to get the supplies. The important thing was how many credits he'd have in his bank account.

It wasn't long before Turles and Piccolo had gathered everything at the store and capsulized it. "I sense his energy in that direction." Piccolo said, pointing toward where they had come from.

They both looked at each other, hoping that the man hadn't seen their ship. Piccolo was the first to voice the concern.

"It's probably fine. This place isn't under the PTO's thumb and I'm sure he's seen plenty of ships in his time." Turles supplied.

"I hope you're right." Piccolo replied.

They soon found him around back, with their ship partially in view. He had several pallets piled high with food.

"There, this should do it. You fellas want some help loading this onto your ship over there?"

"No thank you, that won't be necessary." Piccolo said as he pulled out the capsule and threw it at the supplies, enveloping them in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared everything was gone.

The store keep looked astounded. "Now that's some fancy tech! Never seen anythin' like that! How does it work?"

"Hell if I know." Turles answered. "Thanks old man." They waived and walked toward the tree line.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." The shop keep said as he waived goodbye. Once they were gone, he made his way back to his shop. He would need to resupply now.

He walked back to his office and sat down in front of his data console, turning it on and looking up the days news first, since he like to stay in the know about things.

"This is an alert from the Galactic News Network. Straight from lord Frieza himself. The PTO is searching for this vessel, containing some very dangerous people. If anyone sees this craft please contact your nearest PTO base, There is a reward of 1 million credits for any information."

A picture of the very ship he saw behind his warehouse flashed across the screen. The shop keep warred with himself on what to do. On the one hand he was never fond of the PTO, but on the other he could be 1 million credits richer. With his mind made up, he switched the screen to his security satellite and watched as the ship left the atmosphere. They were headed in the direction of the only inhabited planet in the area besides his little planetoid. He dialed the number for the nearest PTO base, 1 million credits dancing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter than normal chapter. I guess I feel like I've been writing filler lately and wanted to get things moving a bit more. There's a lot of action ahead and I'm excited for it!
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!
> 
> ~Pamgie


End file.
